


Unbury My Corpse From the Ocean

by YouarethereasonIwrite



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Death, Discrimination, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inequality, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Multi, Omegaverse, Omegaverse War AU, Slight fluff, Slurs, Unrequited Love, Violence, War AU, kind of based off of World War 2, only in like the first two chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouarethereasonIwrite/pseuds/YouarethereasonIwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the last of his thoughts drumming unpleasantly in the back of his skull, Kuroko swore vengeance for his lost family members, for his kind. </p><p>This is war.</p><p>(Or Omegaverse War AU in which Kuroko Tetsuya, an omega who just experienced his parents being killed in front of him, forms a resistance group to counter the alphas, who are ruling over isolated Japan. What will happen when his next assignment is a certain Akashi Seijuurou, the president's son? Well, love and angst, of course.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo! So, I've had this idea stuck in my head for a long time! I simply adore the omegaverse and I wanted to write one for Akakuro bc there's honestly not that many out there??? And there's even less for like Akkr war AUs.... Anyway, this is a lot less than I usually write tbh, but that's also because I'm still burned out from writing the last chapter for "The Stars No Longer Shine In Your Eyes"! More angst awaits and I'm super excited to write this! I'm sorry if there's a lot of plot holes, etc, but it will make more sense when I really start getting out the next chapters !!
> 
> Still unbeta'd and idk when I will update next bc of school :/// also?? Idk if anyone has written like a similar fanfic to this one because I've never seen an omegaverse war one... So if there's one similar to this it's just a coincidence but idk
> 
> I'll stop rabbling now, but please enjoy! : )

 

 

 

_Young 16 year old Kuroko Tetsuya panted heavily. He could still hear the shouts of anger directly behind him as he fled from the place he once called “home”. The cold rustle of the dead winter trees were his only companion on this dangerous embark from home. He shuddered violently against the December breeze and slumped tiredly onto frozen bark. Puffs of smoke filled the air and he quietly hid himself amongst the powdery snow filled bushes. Thanking his weak presence, the boy strained to listen as the group of men chasing after him passed the small bush, their voices fading away with time. Kuroko silently wept to himself, to his dead mother and father who willingly sacrificed their blood to protect an unwanted, despicable creature like him: an omega._

_After the last president of Japan retired, a new figure by the name Akashi Masaomi rose up from his prideful monopoly on the government and, as the richest and most well known alpha man in the country, became the new president. And with his sudden reign, came new laws that allowed men like him--rich, successful, conniving, **an alpha** \--to live leisurely whilst the lower classes (a few betas and all the omegas) suffered underneath the constricting laws. Any family with an omega member would either be thrown in jail or killed, like his parents. The remaining omegas would be cast into a (basically a concentration) camp, treated like nothing but the dirt on the ground. Furthermore, Akashi Masaomi cut all ties internationally and isolated Japan in order to ensure no one escaped and no one entered in the hellish country._

_Japan was one of the countries that still held discrimination over omegas, however, never before were omegas thrown into camps nor innocent people being murdered for harboring an omega in their household or family. It was absolutely disgusting, the things people with power were able to conflict on others._

_Regardless, Kuroko Tetsuya had to continue living and surviving. For his family and his friends, who were no doubt either sold in the black market (which was becoming more and more like a regular market) or locked away in a camp. He felt revulsion swell up from his empty stomach; the exhaustion pounded at his head as well and Kuroko’s eyes shut before he could try to stop them. With the last of his thoughts drumming unpleasantly in the back of his skull, Kuroko swore vengeance for his lost family members, for his kind._

_This is war._

****  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****  
  


At the young age of 20, Kuroko Tetsuya was well known in Japan as “The Phantom”. He was a notorious assassin whose victims ranged from strong political leaders to abusive alpha generals who maintained control over the various camps scattered across Japan. He also so happened to be the leader of the resistance group, also known as “Seirin”. They were full of omegas, a few betas, and the occasional alpha. And Kuroko Tetsuya led them all to countless victories.

“Kuroko.” His right hand man and older cousin, Mayuzumi Chihiro, called. Kuroko stopped walking from the meeting room he was just in and turned around to face his last family member. Mayuzumi, a beta with as little presence as Kuroko, easily strode up next to his shorter cousin with long legs, an emotionless expression on his long face.

“Mayuyu.” Kuroko deadpanned, revelling in the slight twitch coming from his cousin.

“Don’t call me that.” Mayuzumi silently cursed his crush, an omega by the name Mibuchi Reo. The shorter male shrugged casually, completely indifferent towards Mayuzumi’s chilly glare directed at him.

“Was there something you needed from me?” Kuroko inquired after a long staring contest with the silver haired male. Mayuzumi blinked first, changing his casual stance to a taller, more serious one. At the sudden grim gleam in the silver orbs, Kuroko realized the situation at hand wouldn’t be a good one. He patiently waited as Mayuzumi sighed, sweeping his long bangs away from his eyes.

“We have some new intel on the enemy.” Kuroko perked up, gesturing with his head at an empty room in which they could converse more freely in. The duo stepped into the room, shutting the door after them with a small clang.

Mayuzumi hurriedly locked the door behind them as Kuroko tugged on a chain, the light illuminating their form straight afterwards as they easily adjusted to the sudden luminosity of the room. It was more like a large janitor’s closet, but they were always able to make do with the limited supplies they had; even now.

“Mayuzumi.”

“It’s about Akashi.” Kuroko rose a delicate eyebrow. The silver haired male cleared his throat uncomfortably, a dark gleam in his eyes at the despicable man who pushed his friends and family into this purgatory. “One of our spies just recently discovered a new member of the Akashi family.” Mayuzumi pulled out a manila folder from the inside of his jacket. Kuroko delicately grasped it in his hands, eyes never leaving the files as he flipped the folder open. Inside, a picture of a young man in black and white stared back at Kuroko, a small frown curving downwards on an elegant face. He bore an uncanny resemblance with his dictator of a father, but had the same eyes as his mother.

“Akashi Seijuurou. 21 years old. He’s Akashi Masaomi’s only child and it seems like the older Akashi hasn’t told anyone but Akashi’s bodyguards about him. Probably doesn’t want potential assassins or whatever.”

“Or he wants this Akashi to take over after him.” Kuroko replied, eyes twitching before relaxing back to its original, blank state. Mayuzumi shrugged.

“What are you going to do?” The two exchanged a long, hard look. Mayuzumi sighed after noting the determination and cold will in his cousin’s eyes. They weren’t many differences between them after all.

“Any other news before I depart?”

“Two of our members’ heat synced up, but other than that, nothing much. Rations low, the usual.”

“I see…” Kuroko unlatched the door, slipping the files on his next target into the secret pocket in his large coat. When they both left the room, the door swinging behind them with a mysterious swoosh, Kuroko suddenly stopped, his back to Mayuzumi.

“Tend to the omegas as soon as possible and compile a group of capable people for another scouting mission. We still have leftover explosives from our last mission. Oh, and Mayuzumi.”

“Hm?” Neither were facing each other, whether to shadow the miniscule twitch of raw emotion on their faces from the other, or simply to walk away and attend to their duties as soon as possible, no one knew.

“You know what to do when I’m gone.” And with those simple words, Kuroko left the area in order to prepare for his most dangerous mission yet. Mayuzumi stood there for a moment, stunned beyond belief. A tiny frown between his eyebrows, he eventually regained feeling back from the coldness seeping in through his thick clothes. The chill wasn’t from the autumn air outside.

Kuroko jogged at a decent pace to his room. He passed by some of his closest friends, but as usual, they weren’t able to easily sense him. It was honestly better that way; no one would be able to interfere with his plans when he dove head first into danger. The petit man was doing it for the sake of his beloved friends, who were basically his family by now. After all the shit he and every other omega went through, he refused to allow any one of his status to suffer. Not while he was a breathing, standing iron wall defending his kind with every ounce of his strength.

While in the room, Kuroko slid out of his long, black coat and replaced the sweater underneath with a sleek, black long sleeved turtleneck. The dark mahogany pants were traded out with midnight colored ones, the material the consistency of rubber. He topped it off with a dark blue mask and knee high military boots. All in all, he resembled a ninja, and true to his name, he vanished like a phantom once the sun dipped below the horizon.

He camouflaged in with the dark of the night, his only comfort, the shadows, tracing his every step. The assassin had already memorized every little vital piece of information from the small pile of papers Mayuzumi gave him. Kuroko hid in the silhouette of a large oak. He breathed in the crisp breeze and relished in the chill clinging to his skin with leech like resemblance. He was getting closer.

Soaring through the sky by the withering trees, the assassin launched to the last tree, which was situated awfully close to this Akashi’s bedroom. It was highly suspicious, but Kuroko was already mentally and physically prepared to face the enemies behind the line. He bore no regrets if he did happen to be captured by the enemy, and no matter of torture or threats would break his soul. He already lost his heart and soul four years ago, along with his parents.

Sneaking in was easier than anticipated, and Kuroko examined the area cautiously. It was too easy, too fucking easy to sneak into his biggest enemy’s house undetected. His senses were screaming danger, and he crept softly around the bedroom of Akashi Seijuurou without a single sound. The figure of his target was presumably fast asleep, the rise and fall of his chest slow and rhythmic, though, not for long. He reached for the tranquilizer needle hidden in the confines of his clothing; better safe than sorry as his older mentor used to always say. He exhaled softly, nimbly uncovering the blanket over the figure as gently as he could. He nearly gasped.

This wasn’t Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko stepped back, his gut wrenching at the thought of his plans being foiled for the first time. He needed to escape now. His instincts were sharper than ever, and he noticed the small movement from the corner of the room a little too late. Nonetheless, he swept underneath the kick aimed at him and dashed towards the window: his only way out. That is, until a hand gripped deathly tight onto his wrist and with a small, barely audible cry, he was thrown back away from the window.

“Who are you?” The person demanded, voice pleasantly smooth to Kuroko’s eyes and Kuroko wanted to whimper. His captor was most likely Akashi, an alpha with a commanding, hypnotic voice that brought even alphas to their knees, according to the information given. Kuroko gulped. He was doomed.

****  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Who are you?” Akashi Seijuurou demanded, completely manipulating the other--who smelled really _really_ nice--with his voice. The figure froze at his tone, but offered no answer to his question. The redhead growled, smirking smugly as the other shuddered; it was tiny, but Akashi’s emperor eye never failed him.

“I’ll ask again. Who. Are. You?” The masked man fought wildly against his arms, even more so when Akashi wrapped his arms around the male and directed his question in the other’s ear. The redhead bit back a groan at the male’s pleasantly sweet scent. Vanilla invaded his nose, which enhanced further when the stranger struggled, unconsciously baring his throat where the scent was the strongest. Akashi growled in frustration. It seemed like he would have to use more force.

“This is the last time I’m asking you. Who are you?” No answer, which was to be expected. Akashi began to bend the other’s hand towards the direction of the crook of his elbow, and the male only seemed to grunt in pain, but otherwise stayed silent. The redhead was about to enforce more power and possibly dislocate the man’s shoulder, but a sudden, scared voice piped up and caused him to falter.

“Sei-nii?” A timid voice whispered. While Akashi was momentarily distracted, the male suddenly raised his leg up and dove back, managing to hit the redhead in the head. The taller male groaned, cradling his head as the other landed swiftly on his feet and headed back towards the window. Before he could feel the wind ruffling over his sweaty skin, small hands suddenly closed the window panes thus ruining the intruder’s chance of escaping.

It gave Akashi enough time to recover from the cheap shot and tackle the other male with his body. They both fell to the ground, Akashi on top as he spun the other male so he was facing Akashi. Using one hand, the redhead caught the stranger’s fist and gather both of his hands together before pinning them on the ground. He maneuvered his body by holding the male’s legs between his thighs. The awkward position and their panting bodies didn’t help whatsoever as both of their scents were heightened. Their scents joined together until it clung to them like a second skin, and neither knew what to do or even _feel_ with the sudden proximity of their bodies.

Akashi snapped out of it first. With his unoccupied hand, he pried the mask off, the other struggling wildly to attempt to throw the alpha off of him, but to no avail. Sky blue locks sparkled beautifully in the moonlight, accompanied by the same crystal blue orbs boring in Akashi’s soul. He stopped breathing.

The male in front of him was the prettiest omega he ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. His alpha side butted heads with his rational mind, and as the two battled it out, he remained frozen on top of the glaring omega. Luckily, before he was kneed in his private region, his two younger twin brothers poked him in the side. They were regarding the beautiful stranger with curious eyes, both alpha children’s noses sniffing uncontrollably at the “weird” scent they’ve never been exposed to before.

“Let me go.” Akashi held in a groan. The voice was hauntingly enchanting, a sweet lullaby which sounded a lot like his mother’s songs as she rocked his younger self back in forth in her warm arms. The sunlit memories disappeared as the male shifted uncomfortably underneath him, a sigh falling from petal pink lips. He gulped.

“Please let me go.” And now the lips were puffed out in a pout. The redhead recognized exactly what the tempting omega was trying to do, but as much as he predicted the omega’s actions, it’s not like he was completely unaffected. Akashi knelt down further towards his captive’s neck area, inhaling in vanilla and lavender.

“Tell me who you are, and then I might reconsider throwing you into a camp.” He threatened, even though the redhead wasn’t planning on turning in this mysterious man. Azule eyes widened briefly before snapping back to the stoic state it was normally in. Somehow, the dead look in his eyes irked Akashi to no end.

“I refuse.” The ghost of the whisper from his lips were greedily breathed in by the taller male, who watched with fascination as the strong iron will in the stranger’s eyes flickered unwaveringly. Whoever this man was, he sure as hell had guts, and Akashi liked it.

Before he could stop himself, a deep chuckle erupted from his chest. He could sense his younger siblings wide eyes on him, but he simply ignored them in favor of gazing into the defiant icy orbs. Seiji, always the more brave and confident one, decided to poke the stranger in the side, causing a small, adorable squeak to fill the silent air. The little boy grew a devious grin and began to jab the male’s sensitive sides more. Eventually, his twin brother, Shige, joined in on the harmless fun with a small tentative smile on his face.

“S-stop!” The stranger managed to get out from the tiny giggles streaming out of his mouth and the sharp gasps of air he desperately breathed in. Akashi shouldn’t find the image before him adorable. He shouldn’t find this male underneath him absolutely endearing. And yet, his traitorous heart beat harshly against his rib cage anyway.

“I’ll t-tell you,” another trill of giggles, “my n-name! Just stop!” Akashi blinked. Well that was easy. At his nod, Seiji and Shige stopped their actions and stood back, their hands in the air to tickle the male again if he tried anything funny. It was quite comical.

“My name…” He gulped in more air. “My name is… Takahashi Mizuki.” This “Mizuki” introduced himself. Akashi frowned. He couldn’t tell if Mizuki was lying or not because of the sheer emotionless in the empty blue gaze. However, his instinct honed in on the way Mizuki’s tone of voice shakily gave way when speaking his name. It was a small, nearly inaudible stutter that regular people wouldn’t be able to pick up on. He narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t lie to me, ‘Mizuki’.” He spat out the name with bitter acid. “Mizuki” suddenly snarled, an uncharacteristic trait in a tiny omega like him. Then again, the flow of the blue haired male’s fighting wasn’t something every omega would be able to pull off. How intriguing. Especially intriguing when behind the blank iron wall of his soul, tendrils of fiery red smoke burned with enough pure hatred to fuel the male. Absolutely breathtaking.

“Why would I choose to give my name away to the likes of _you?_ Even if you torture me or kill me, I will _never_ allow you the pleasure of knowing _my_ name.” The omega spat, the sky in his eyes fading to a dark stormy blue. Akashi internally gasped. Externally, a slight smirk drew the omega’s attention on him, and his dual colored eyes gleamed with satisfaction akin to a predator finally sinking its claws into its prey.

“Very good, Phantom.” Akashi shivered excitedly at the stone cold glare that stabbed at him. “Your mask gave you away.” The redhead shrugged, slowly pushing himself off the other male to stretch at his full height. The well known assassin peered at him cautiously as he jumped to his feet, those big blue eyes surveying the male standing in front of him.

“Like what you see?” The redhead purred. And to his delight, a bubblegum hue settled across the phantom’s cheeks. The male rubbed his cheeks quickly, as if to erase the pink stained on his face.

“Are you going to turn me in?”

“Hmm…” Akashi pretended to muse to himself. “No.” A quirk of the eyebrow from the omega.

“I’m an assassin.”

“I know.”

“I was assigned to kill you.”

“That’s what an assassin is.”

“I’m an omega.”

“Are we playing “state the obvious”?” Akashi scoffed. A deep frown, which looked more like a pout, pleased the redhead.

“I’m also the most notorious known omega assassin in the resistance, ‘Phantom’.”

“A humble man, I see.” The alpha joked. No one laughed. Well, Seiji coughed behind a fist, but that didn’t count. Akashi mentally frowned. Was he really that incapable of cracking a joke?

“Quite.” The other male dryly stated. “Are you going to turn me in or not?” He questioned impatiently as he crossed his arms. Akashi fell back against his sofa, a casual arm draped across the top as he swung his leg over the other, a picture of lazy content. He reveled in the small twitch and dark aura emitting from the assassin as he yawned in his hand. It was quite fun to rile up the omega, after all.

“No.” A quiet squeak of protest from Shige died away at Akashi’s dark frown. The little boy scrunched his eyebrows together before quietly making his way to the bed. Seiji crossed his arms and didn’t follow his older brother. Instead, he eyed the intruder with a similar gleam of interest in his eyes.

“No?”

“If you keep pressing on, I might change my mind, you know.” The phantom snorted at his statement as he turned around to face the window. With the moonlight draping over his form, he silently opened the window and stood up on the ledge. The blue in his eyes were suddenly prominent as he turned his head around to meet Akashi dead in the eye.

“I’d like to see you try and catch me, Akashi Seijuurou.” And with that, he disappeared in the shadows of the night just as quick as he had appeared. Akashi froze. His shoulders shook as a string of chortles left his mouth. Seiji rose a brow at his brother’s particular behavior, but froze just as the older had when Akashi’s face came to the moonlight. A wicked grin played on his lips, but that wasn’t what caused the younger to suddenly freeze. It was the dark, almost fond look in the heterochromatic eyes that chilled Seiji to the bone.

“Challenge accepted, Phantom.”

****  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****  
  


Kuroko smacked a hand against his head as he jumped from tree to tree. He counted this assassination to be a complete failure (his first failure, mind you) with a deep frown turning down his lips at the corners. The pale blue haired omega huffed. The alpha wasn’t supposed to be hard to take down, at least, not for him. Yet, he not only let his guard down and became captured for a solid half an hour (too long for a simple assassination attempt), but also allowed his emotions to break through the carefully woven mask he always slipped on. Not even his own resistance members were able to crack his dour facade, but some alpha could? He scowled.

But… The phantom remembered the way his omega heart thudded painfully behind his rib cage. He remembered the small, lingering thought of how the picture of Akashi did no justice when it came to the real person before he shoved the lovestruck thought away. He remembered every little detail of the redhead, including the mischievous glint in those beautiful eyes, and the deep chuckle which still resonated in his body with shivers from the sound. His voice was absolutely magnetic, but his _eyes._ One full of ruby passion and the other with charming gold, those flaming hues melted the tundra within, and Kuroko didn’t want to admit that being near the other’s presence made his cold heart beat, caused him to feel warmth tingling down to his toes.

This was war, he fervently reminded himself. He was supposed to abhor the alpha because he was like every other one out there: selfish, demeaning, angry, rough, an alpha. Yet, Akashi showed no signs of his uncontrollable anger and he didn’t try to forcefully dominate the other when they were laying in a compromising position. It stirred up Kuroko’s emotions in ways he didn’t know he could feel, and the assassin absolutely hated it.

 _Next time, I’ll kill him for sure._ He ignored the way his heart struck hard against his chest as if to protest the idea. And he ignored the slight doubt clouding his angry, passionate hatred building up at the thought of having to assassinate Akashi Seijuurou.

Shaking his head, Kuroko shoved down his omega urges and ran the rest of the way back to base. The moonlight didn’t provide him the usual comfort he sought out, nor did it soothe the cherry blossom sprouting through his cheeks.

****  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****  
  


So, the two danced around each other with snide remarks and playful insults (mainly Akashi towards the latter) each time Kuroko tried to assassinate the redhead. He didn’t know when, but eventually, he began to seek out the other’s presence. Akashi was almost like an escape to him: an escape from the harsh reality of the discrimination his people went through and the countless warriors of all classes sacrificing their lives for the greater good.

Kuroko was used to blood and death following behind his footsteps in shadowy remorse, but he was definitely _not_ used to casual banter from his enemy nor the almost longing looks they would exchange which would cause his blood to pump and his heart to squeal in near glee. So, yes, Akashi was an escape to him (even if the guilt behind his actions were a definite consequence).

“We can’t keep doing this.” Kuroko brought up one night as he lay on the carpet with Akashi a mere inch away from his body, their eyes captivated by the twinkling stars winking back at them from outside the window. Seiji and Shige managed to warm up to the omega quickly, with both of them clinging to his side and snuggling up against his calming scent. Akashi would admonish them, but Kuroko would wave him away with a tiny smile dancing across his lips, and the alpha with too much admiration in his eyes would fondly mirror his smile. The redhead had admitted one day that Kuroko smelled a little like his deceased mother, and the pale omega couldn’t bring it in himself to question him further, even when curiosity ran wild through his mind.

“And why not?” Akashi challenged. With the little amount of time they spent together in the hush of midnight, Kuroko realized the redhead was still as “alpha” as he could be. The challenges were just another thing that itched at Kuroko, but he soon adapted to the other’s alpha tendencies. He feared for his members, but love caused people to do stupid things, even to the people with the most rational minds.

“Because…” The words died on his tongue. Kuroko silently questioned himself. _Why? Why was this a bad thing? He wasn’t hurting anyone, and in return, he was able to escape the hell he was in for a few hours. Because you’re an omega, and he’s one of **them**. Even if he’s different from what you expected, it doesn’t change the fact that he’s one of the “superiors” and just as easily could capture you one day and throw you into a camp._

“Kuro?” Akashi asked kindly as Kuroko’s eyebrows furrowed together. Kuroko snapped out of his trance and continued to eye the stars above them. They reminded him of the ocean, which was what his father’s scent was like. Deep and calm like a beta, his father and mother would never hesitate to bask him in their love when he was younger, back when they were still alive. He breathed in the crisp air.

“Why haven’t you turned me in yet?” It was a dumb question, one which Kuroko already knew the answer for. It’s not like it was forbidden for Akashi, but for Kuroko, it was another stab wound to his conscious whenever he met up with the alpha to playfully flirt with him. He was betraying his words, and in turn, betraying every last one of his subordinates who placed their faith in him. Mayuzumi’s sharp, dead eyes flashed in his mind, and Kuroko unconsciously curled up in himself.

“Hey.” Akashi spoke quietly, whether to calm the omega or keep his voice low in order to maintain the quiet in the night sky, Kuroko didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. He didn’t want his feelings to sway him further away from his duties to his people.

“I-I… I must go.” Kuroko suddenly rose up from his curled up ball. He was about to leave, leave his heart and emotions forever in the large room full of tender memories if it meant protecting his resistance members (and himself), but a warm hand stopped him. And much like a moth to a flame, Kuroko stayed.

“Kuro.” It was all Kuroko was willing to give up to Akashi: a part of his name. But, it still appeased his thudding heart and Kuroko didn’t want that. He didn’t want any more of the sickness poisoning his veins and derailing his thoughts so easily.

“Kuro, look at me.” _No. No, I can’t. I’ll be swayed if I look at you. I’ll be even more in love with you than I already am, and I can’t. I can’t be with you._ Kuroko, too wrapped up in his thoughts, was abruptly spun around and met with the strong scent of cinnamon and dark chocolate. The bitterness of the chocolate complemented Kuroko’s feelings at the moment, and he didn’t realize teardrops were raining from his eyes until Akashi’s warm hands cupped his cheeks, and the alpha was gently kissing the rain away. Kuroko’s heart beat.

“I can’t be with you.” He looked so pained, and the waves of guilt and melancholy tore away at Akashi’s heart. The alpha wrapped up his omega in his arms, the assassin immediately melting into his touch and snuggling into his neck. Neither wanted their colleagues to find out, so they never scented each other, despite the temptation pressing into their noses. It was for the best if no one found out about their secret world, of the lidded desire in their eyes as the scent of sweet vanilla and bitter dark chocolate combined together.

“I won’t allow that.” Akashi whispered as he kissed his Kuro’s soft locks. “I won’t allow anyone to get in the way of our relationship. Not my father (a slight tremble from the omega), not my people, not even you, Kuro.” The redhead tilted Kuroko’s face up so the shimmering stars full of unshed tears were staring back at his own. He sighed, feeling the timid warmth of his lover’s hand on top of his soothing away the slight irritation at his class, at his father.

“But…” Kuroko still attempted to find a loophole, but Akashi gently shushed him. They remained in the warm embrace as the redhead thumbed away more tears.

“I will take down my father’s oppressive rule. No, we will. Together.” Akashi promised, reminiscing his mother’s kind scent and the caring smile in her eyes as she pulled little him up for a hug. He remembered his father’s harsh words towards his mother, who merely endured it for the sake of him, her loving son, with soulless eyes that reminded him of his lover. He shut his eyes, trying to seal the waterworks sparking at his eyes. His father’s words of him being weak reached to his heart, and he grit his teeth. It wasn’t fair towards the omegas. It wasn’t fair towards the betas or the alphas like him, who were only human and harbored feelings. It wasn’t fair to his feeble mother or his alpha friends or to the love of his life. It simply wasn’t fair.

“Okay.” Kuroko murmured, his voice the voice of all omegas who fought for their freedom. He watched as Akashi blinked open his eyes, a fire that rivaled his hatred towards the system. Their eyes met once more as they simultaneously lidded their eyes and altered their body language to reach each other’s hearts: one curving his neck in the other’s direction as the other hungrily tugged the other’s body closer towards his. In a synced up motion, Kuroko stood on his tiptoes as Akashi knelt down to his lover. Their lips met softly, a promise of the nights yet to come, and of the war they were about to survive in together. The redhead sighed against his lover’s lips as they separated, determination matching in their eyes.

  
_This was war._

****  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Akashi Seijuurou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hello im back from the dead aka starting school and I've had a fever this whole week. The bad kind. I might have to go to a doctor if it gets any worse ://
> 
> anyway, yo! This fic is still unbeta'd. I have nothing else to say bc I'm dead again and trying to write some more! Idk how updating wise will go bc of school but we'll see....

 

 

They weren’t allowed to meet. Obviously, with how they were on different sides of the war, even when Akashi openly agreed with Kuroko on regards of the prejudice and oppression of the omegas. Kuroko was glad his lover wasn’t an arrogant, ignorant asshole like his dad turned out to be, but a part of him still held a tinge of fear. Not because of Akashi, gods no. It was because of how he snuck out at night, fully aware of his cousin’s watchful gaze during the day as they walked past each other in the dusty halls. Not only that, but Kuroko was no idiot who became so besotted with any person that they no longer held any rational thought in their heads. He read Romeo and Juliet. A few times actually because of the lack of books his base actually had. No matter, he still read the blasted book and he hoped to any deity listening in this hellhole that his love didn’t become some sort of star crossed tragedy bullshit.

Though if he kept visiting Akashi like he did every other night under the pretense of finding his next target, he knew Mayuzumi would finally act on his suspicions. Honestly though, Kuroko didn’t think his cousin would be able to persuade him not to see his lover. He knew how stubborn he could be, and the silver haired male was never good with persuasion when his blood boiled his face a deep shade of crimson. The phantom’s only redeeming act from his otherwise sinful decision of meeting Akashi was the fact that he still didn’t give away his full name to the alpha. All Akashi knew was the male named “Kuro”, but not “Kuroko Tetsuya”, never him.

“Long night?” That and the fact that Akashi would never know “Kuroko Tetsuya” was the famed phantom. Akashi remained blissfully unaware, and that’s all the omega wanted from him.

“Yes.” He answered truthfully as he lay in his alpha’s arms, his back to the beating chest behind him. The two siblings of the redhead were against Kuroko’s chest, both of them twitching at the small noise from the lovers, but otherwise knocked out for the night. It was a bit chilly, but Kuroko was accustomed to the cold. Especially after the fateful night his parents were brutally murdered under the name of “Akashi Masaomi”.

The strong arms held onto him firmer. Akashi hummed, a pleasant sound soothing Kuroko into a sleepy state. He could never be caught off guard, fortunately. “Same to me.”

“Oh?” It was rare for the alpha to talk about his problems. Whether from pride or secrecy, Kuroko could never figure out behind his lover’s mask. They both wore nearly identical masks to hide their true feelings after all. War is war. _Love can be war in itself._

“Mhm.” Kuroko shuffled into a better position, unconsciously allowing a smidge of his scent to waft in the alpha’s nose. A pleased hum greeted him and Kuroko hurriedly hid his omega smell once more, silently cursing his blood as it sang. Silence reigned over the two, and only the sounds of even breathing from the twins filled the room (which now had a touch of vanilla, Kuroko cursed).

“And why is that?”

“Long day.” Akashi repeated his words in a similar fashion, but in a confident manner instead of a question. The pale man nodded solemnly; he understood the feeling perfectly. He supposed Akashi wasn’t that far off from his own life, the two having to go through hell during the just as hellish war. As for the redhead, his eyes grew darker at the thought of his day, which was becoming more and more like a routine. He despaired at the thought. The alpha refused to sink as low as his father. His mother was still with him in his soul and heart, and as long as his loving omega mother was still around, he would continue to fight (though he would fight even without his mother) for the oppressed.

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“...No.” Kuroko rolled his eyes. Typical alpha.

“You’re completely fine with talking about your bodyguards’ sex lives. How is this any different?”

“Hush.” Akashi teased, nuzzling his nose at the base of his lover’s neck. A small, barely audible purr rose from Kuroko’s throat, causing a wave of heat to wash over the alpha. Instead of fulfilling his dirty desires and alpha voice in his mind, the redhead pleasantly ran his fingers over the smaller male’s sides, reading every single nook, cranny, bump, and edge trailing all over Kuroko’s body like roads on a map. It was exactly like reading a map, Akashi mused.

“Seriously, Sei.” Akashi’s heart jumped in his throat. “It’s not good for you to keep it bottled in.” Kuroko admonished.

“Yes, mother.”

“You’re impossible.”

“You flatter me so, my omega.” Butterflies erupted in Kuroko’s stomach. He never knew how much he liked being “Akashi’s omega”, which rivalled the affection grasping at his heart when he thought of the redhead being “his alpha”. His alpha. His. _Mine._

“I will leave now.” Kuroko threatened, even if they both knew it was just an empty threat. Kuroko was too comfortable to move away from the warmth radiating from Akashi’s body, the smell of dark chocolate and cinnamon fresh in the air. And wherever Kuroko smelled in the room, his lover’s mark branded the air. The scent burned in Kuroko’s nose with as much intention of guilt tripping the assassin as his thoughts were.

“I’d like to see you try.” Akashi retorted, a small smirk forming on his face when Kuroko huffed, a tell tale sign of his lover’s irritation no doubt. The duo was on the edge of falling asleep, and Kuroko’s brain muttered curses at himself for allowing his guard, his protective walls, to be swept under the rug like Akashi sweeping him off his feet.

“I need to leave.” At least not all of his sane mind was gone. Kuroko was very close to having his omega mind manipulate him into staying yet another minute in his aphrodisiac. Akashi sighed deeply in his ear; goosebumps dotted his lover’s arms and the redhead fondly smiled. He didn’t want Kuroko to leave just as much as Kuroko didn’t want to move from his content spot. Kuroko was not ready to be thrust back into reality just yet. He wanted to be selfish, to stay the night and wake up with the charming sight of his alpha in deep slumber. He wanted to be wrapped up in the loving arms of the redhead, their scents merging into one. More than anything, he wanted this damn war to be over with so he could live with his lover peacefully.

But, it was because of his urge to end that war that he had to get up. He had to sacrifice his selfish desires, lock them up in the corner of his mind before he submitted to his delusions. He had to be the voice of reason, the voice of all omegas, betas, and even alphas.

“Stay another minute?” Akashi requested, because a fine Akashi alpha like him didn’t plead or beg. Kuroko mulled over the thought, carefully weighing the consequences before merely shrugging. Another minute wouldn’t hurt right?

Wrong. One minute passed. Two minutes passed. Another ten minutes passed by quickly as Kuroko fell asleep immediately after Akashi’s words. He was just so damn tired, physically and mentally overexerted from the war that he quickly succumbed to the sweet words of procrastination. He was out in a minute.

Akashi smiled down to his lover, knowing that the male would be up in another hour or so in a frantic mess. He would quickly pull on his mask, peck the alpha on his cheek before leaving to his base and duties. Akashi knew he was right. He was nothing if he wasn’t absolute, after all.

And with those comforting thoughts and the small open mouthed snore from his cute lover, Akashi’s eyelids slipped and sleep overcame his senses. His last thoughts were to pull his lover closer under the fancy duvet over their forms and to sleepily kiss the back of his lover’s head. The purr from Kuroko rose a notch, lulling the alpha into a loving sense of security.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


_Blue. All Akashi could see, was surrounded with, was azule cornflowers. They complemented the landscape well, mingling in with other flowers such as daisies, poppies, carnations, and more. Overall, the garden was simply breathtaking: the thousands of foreign, sweet scents, the rainbow reincarnated in the petals of budding flowers; it was absolutely beautiful. And from the corner of his eye, a sharper rose color caught his attention. He turned around to greet his mother, a sunshine smile on her face rivaling the spring sun overhead and hidden in the clouds. The wind swept her straight apple locks out of her hair, which were barely concealed by the large purple hat on her head. She bent down to his height, and to his delight, scooped up the child up in her arms._

_Despite what father always said about omegas being weak, his mother always proved him wrong. She was always able to pick up her son, a large grin on her face as she planted kisses all over his beaming face. He would giggle, as always, while breathing in roses and lemongrass. His mother’s scent would always contrast with his father’s, who smelled more like expensive cologne and old books (probably because he was always cooped up in his office instead of spending time with his family, the jerk)._

_“Seijuurou.” His mother’s sweet voice sounded an awful lot like someone familiar… Someone who smelled just as sweet as his deceased mother, who died from questionable circumstances (the doctors plainly stated she was sickly with a weak body from birth, but Akashi never believed anyone hired by his father). Rapidly, the scenery changed, and he was standing next to his mother’s grave, a bundle of his mother’s blue cornflowers and daisies in his tight grasp. As a young child, he lost his mother to her so called “sickness”, which eventually harvested in her frail body before one fateful afternoon, she collapsed. After she fell, she was whisked away to the room. He never got to see her in that room. The garden was the last place he saw his mother before her untimely death._

_His father had many suitors, and the elder Akashi would invite unknown women over, some omegas with bitchy personalities and others were “weak” betas who craved for difference in their lives. His father spun his web, the women and men alike always caught in his sugary lies just for the sole purpose of a quick fuck. It honestly disgusted Akashi. His father’s greed led to a lot of half brothers and sisters who proved to be just as selfish and money hungry as his father and some of his “stepmothers”. The only half siblings he appreciated were the twins, Shige and Seiji. Their mother died while giving birth to them, but she was the closest to a mother to Akashi than any other of his father’s fuck buddies._

_His thoughts blew away with the wind, the petals from some of the flowers following with it. The redhead looked up. He was suddenly bigger, no longer the small child he used to be. In front of him, a beautiful phantom’s back was to him. Sky blue locks danced with the wind as sweet vanilla and lavender invaded Akashi’s nose. He could recognize the omega anywhere._

_“Kuro!” The male twitched at the name being called before he began to run away. Akashi’s heart plummeted to the ground as he chased after the other male. Still, Kuro continued to sprint away, the flowers in the garden beginning to wilt and die as the omega’s figure grew farther and farther away. No matter how fast Akashi chased after Kuro, he could never follow._

_As the last of the garden withered away into dust, Akashi’s eye throbbed. The burning sensation increased rapidly, and before he could think logically, his hands were clutching at his left eye, which shone golden ominously in the last of the autumn sunlight. A sinister grin grew on his face before blackness shrouded his vision._

Akashi awoke to incessant poking from small hands and the familiar scents of sharp peppermint and wild red clover all around his head. He tried to move his head away from the intrusions, but to no avail. Finally, after a lot of grumpy grumbling, the redhead gave up on the extra minutes of sleep and opened his eyes. Immediately, his bratty (but adorable and loving) twin brothers scooted as far away as possible from their older brother, lest they fall into his “evil” clutches and suffer through their “punishment”. It was too late though. Akashi’s hands quickly shot out and grabbed their wrists, both of them squealing in small horror and large joy. Shige giggled behind his chubby fingers, accepting his punishment while his twin brother, the more confident and active one, tried desperately to pry himself out of Akashi’s hands. It was no use.

“I’ve captured you!” Akashi brought them both to his chest and proceeded to tickle the both of them, one hand for each twin. He pinpointed the exact locations of their most ticklish areas before maliciously attacking them. Shige squealed loudly, the sound bouncing across the room while Seiji clamped his mouth shut to stop the laughter tickling at his throat. He lasted about only two minutes before rambunctious chortles bubbled out of his lips, his eyes shut tight.

“I give! I give!” Shige yelped.

“Sei-nii! S-stop this--” Seiji laughed harder. “--t-this instant!” Akashi smiled wickedly.

“You shouldn’t be ordering your older brother around, Seiji.” He tickled the hotheaded child harder. “Now what do you say?”

“O-Ok, ok!” Seiji squirmed. “Sei-nii is the best older brother ever!” The twins chorused together, and Akashi hummed in satisfaction. He released his brothers from his grasp, and they both quickly stilled, panting harshly from the laughing fit. As they sprawled out like a starfish on the bed, Akashi quickly pecked them both on the forehead, nuzzling their red locks with a content smile on his face.

The moment was quickly ruined by the slamming of a door as a tall male strode in while yawning loudly. He stretched as he walked into the room unannounced with an even taller male following after him. The purple haired giant had to duck underneath the door frame in order to enter the room, which amused (and striked a pang of jealousy at his own height) Akashi to no end. In the giant’s hand was a bag of chips.

The tan male opened his mouth first. “Mornin’, Akashi.” He sniffed the air cautiously when the redhead’s gaze was no longer on him. The male narrowed his eyes at the small difference in the air. And judging by Murasakibara’s lazy sweep of eyes across the room, the big guy noticed it as well. They snapped back to their leader’s attention when Akashi faced them.

“Good morning, Aka-chin.” Akashi supplied them a quick nod before rising up to his feet in order to get ready for the busy day ahead of him. Seiji and Shige waved at the two “intruders”, who were just their older brother’s bodyguards and friends.

“Good morning, Daiki, Atsushi.” He slid out of his gray t-shirt he always wore to bed without a single glance at them (not that it would phase them anyway) while slipping on dark gray slacks, a black turtleneck matching his ensemble. Finishing his outfit off with the same color silk suit jacket as his slacks, Akashi smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles and pulled on the collars of his jacket.

“It’s unusual for you two to be up at this time.” The redhead offhandedly commented as he stared at himself in the mirror at his dresser. He swiftly combed through his hair once before deeming it fine (not like he could ever tame his slightly messy hair, but at least he was able to pull off the “messy handsome” look). He turned back over to his friends, who were staring off into space, most likely from lack of sleep. Seiji and Shige clung onto Murasakibara as he lifted them high on the ground and then set them back down. He repeated the course of action a few times, smiling lazily at the twins’ shouts of glee.

“You’re dad wanted to see you as soon as possible.” Aomine shrugged, yawning hugely as he slumped against the wall. Murasakibara’s yawn was triggered from the tanned male’s, and he glared a little at Aomine for causing him to tear up from the large yawn.

Akashi, on the other hand, stopped messing around with his appearance, completely halting his actions as the gold smoldering in his left eye intensified. The small throbbing barely pinched at his pupil, and he quickly turned around to face his friends with a perfect smile. They shivered at his professional upturn of lips.

“I see.” Akashi hummed. He chuckled darkly under his breath, a million thoughts (more like curses) surrounding his arrogant father. Akashi never liked his father, no matter how much he tried. The two would never be able to look eye to eye because of his father’s snooty attitude and harsh dislike for omegas and some betas. The redhead detested him to no end.

“Sei-nii?” Shige bravely asked, tilting his head to one side as he regarded his older brother with shy curiosity. Akashi looked like a confident lion about to sink its claws into its next meal. The redhead smiled kindly to his younger brothers; the clenching of his jaw and fists definitely gave away his displeasure towards his dad, however.

“Did he say anything else in particular?” Akashi inquired while walking out of his door. He pat his little brothers on the head before ushering all of the people in his bedroom to leave his room. With no one left in his room, he shut the door firmly, locking his room with a key he snatched from his pocket. Aomine shrugged once more, crossing his arms as he walked alongside his friends, Akashi in the middle with his bodyguards flanking him on the sides. Seiji and Shige ran ahead with huge grins on their faces. Their tiny banter back and forth brought a small smile on the older males’ faces, but the extent of the situation kept them on their toes. The trio’s senses were heightened now more than ever because of Akashi’s father.

It had been four years of the proclaimed change, with omegas being thrown into camps and betas harboring omegas shot on the spot. It was only a few months after Masaomi’s new rules that the resistance retaliated, a surprisingly large amount of omegas, betas, and alphas combined launching an attack against Masaomi, who, like a king sitting idly on his throne, merely sent away his best soldiers to fight off the resistance. Many people died that day. More people lost someone that day. Because of the fight, Masaomi openly declared war on the resistance, which then began the “Civil War” inside Japan. Now, the two sides were waiting for opportunities to defeat the other completely. Four years was still a long time for a war in Japan, especially now that the country was isolated from the rest of the world. They could only rely on themselves and each other to completely end this war.

And judging by Masaomi’s call towards his son, the elder Akashi was becoming desperate. Lessons of mainly leadership, politics, and war tactics had been drilled into Akashi since he was a child, making him a very likely candidate of becoming the next president. The redhead knew that, so he refused to tell his father his thoughts on the war. Well, at least, until now.

Aomine and Murasakibara followed him until the door of Akashi Masaomi’s work office. They both waved him “good luck” before sauntering off to either eat or sleep, depending on the person. Akashi inhaled deeply, knowing he would need all his guts and wits with him mentally if he were to face off with his father in the next few minutes (or maybe even hours depending on how serious the situation at hand was). He knocked loudly on the door twice, signalling his entrance, before turning the golden door handle and stepping inside. It was like opening a bag of stale chips. He resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose and bowed once to his father, an emotionless mask shadowing his face.

“Akashi-san.” Akashi would never call his father “dad” or any other name than his father’s surname. They both established their dislike towards each other early on in their relationship, and both preferred not to have to stay in one room for too long.

“Seijuurou.” The redhead really wanted nothing more than to punch his father in the face, but he held it back. He held his feelings back for the sake of his twin brothers. Instead, he walked closer to his father, and when beckoned to, elegantly sat down on the velvet cushions of the fancy, golden chair. He crossed one leg over the other and settled his clasped hands on top of his lap.

“You called?” He questioned in a matter of fact tone. Masaomi nodded, setting down his pen from the paperwork to entwine his hands in a similar way that Akashi did. The elder Akashi leaned forward, a grave look etched on his face with the multiple stern lines on his forehead crinkling with his frown. After a moment of inspection, Masaomi loosened his glare and sat back against his leather office chair.

“Seijuurou.” Akashi easily contained a twitch from his name being spat out like poison on the old man’s tongue. From years of practice, he took in all the words, be it insults or complaints, and hammered them down his throat. “What do you think of this… War?”

“I believe the war is beneficial to us, Akashi-san.”

“Oh?” Masaomi quirked his eyebrow. A small flicker of interest lit up his worn, brown eyes. “And why is that?”

“The omegas would never be able to fight back against the alphas when we win the war.” Akashi could not falter. He had to continue to spout out lies, spout out things he knew his father wanted to hear in order to not raise suspicion. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel guilt weighing down his shoulders at the merciless response he gave to his father. _Kuro would be disappointed in me if he heard._

Masaomi suddenly grinned dangerously. “I knew you would never fail me, Seijuurou.” The elder leaned forward, disgustingly close to Akashi’s breathing space. “I will begin teaching you how to become an excellent leader.” The redhead internally snorted. He already knew more than enough of how to become the best leader, thank you very much. Masaomi was basically a huge example of what not to be as the president of Japan.

“Yes, Akashi-san.”

“Oh, please, Seijuurou. Call me “father”.” Akashi really prided himself for being able to maintain his poker face. The anger swelling under his facade rose up dangerously close to the cliff, the waves of his fury desperately trying to lap up to the top and out of the cliff of his mask. The redhead merely complied.

“Yes, father.” Masaomi leaned back away from the younger male, and Akashi stopped holding his breath in order to keep the scent of stale, old books, overpowering cologne, and disgusting deceit out of his nose. He didn’t move a muscle as his father positioned back into a comfortable spot, eyes never leaving the paperwork.

“My attendant will fetch you in the afternoon. You are dismissed.” He waved Akashi off with a hand before scribbling something down on the piece of paper. The redhead bowed politely to the older male and shuffled out of his seat. He made it to the door when his father spoke up again.

“And don’t forget your position, Seijuurou. You remember the agreement.” Akashi grit his teeth with his back faced to his father. Without another word, he willed his frozen limbs to move out of the damned room before his alpha instincts betrayed him. If he allowed the rage to escape from his carefully placed mask, all of his hard work would be wasted. All of his efforts in trying to keep his twin brothers and friends safe would be thrown out the window, along with Akashi. So, he shut off his feelings and inwardly meditated to quell the fire searing under his veins.

Akashi knew where his bratty twins would be, and he fondly smiled when he found them lounging around one of his favorite rooms: the piano room. His mother used to always play pretty melodies on the instrument as Akashi sat beside her, his tiny feet swinging back and forth on the bench. Because of the twins’ lack of mother, the redhead would always try to fill in the gaps of their deceased mother in ways that made him more of a mother hen than he (or anyone else for that matter) expected.

“--and it was weird!” He could hear them talking to someone else, who turned out to be one of his great friends and Aomine’s mate, Kise Ryouta. Akashi stood by the door, a bemused glint of his heterochromatic eyes as he gazed at the domestic scene before him. Kise didn’t visit often, but when he did, the twins were always all over him. It must have been because of the natural motherly aura around him that attracted Seiji and Shige towards him. The blonde perked up at the familiar scent of his friend and he smiled at the redhead before turning his attention back to Seiji, who was vividly talking about his dream from the previous night.

Akashi knocked on the door, clearing his throat. Instantly, the young males perked up and Shige was the first to tackle his older brother with a hug for he was the closest to the door. Seiji jumped off of the stool he was on before barreling into Akashi, who coughed a bit at the sudden strikes at his abdomen. Kise waved.

“Hi, Akashicchi!” He greeted merrily, a warm smile directed at the redhead. Akashi nodded to him, ruffling his younger brothers’ matching red hair with his hands. He smiled down to them and allowed Shige to climb on him like a jungle gym before settling down on his shoulders. Seiji opted to stay on the safety of the floor, but he opened his arms in the universal signal of “pick me up”. Akashi knew he couldn’t resist Seiji’s pout.

With both of the little munchkins in his arms, he strolled over to a cheerful Kise, who was sitting in the rocking chair designed for expecting mothers or elderly grandmas. Akashi rose an eyebrow to the blond, but the omega just shook his head side to side, a small pout on his face. Aomine and Kise had been trying for weeks amongst this hellhole, but still nothing. Even when Kise was in heat (in which pregnancy would be a lot more plausible during that time), he wasn’t able to conceive, leaving the two a bit heartbroken but still happy to be with each other.

“How are you, Ryouta?” Akashi sincerely asked as he sat on the loveseat positioned next to the rocking chair and facing the small fireplace. Kise rocked back and forth on the chair as he hummed. The pretty omega’s eyes were drawn to the flickering flames in the fireplace eating up the wood, like silly moths to light.

“I’m pretty good. What about you, Akashicchi?”

“Fine.” Peaceful silence nestled in the atmosphere. Akashi watched his rowdy brothers slowly become mesmerized by the flames with sleepy lids and tiny yawns. Eventually, they curled up next to each other on top of their beloved older brother, little matching smiles on their faces. Akashi lovingly smiled at them while he used one hand to take the blanket hanging on the side of the couch. He draped it over their forms and soothingly pet their hair, alternating between the twins.

“They’re still as energetic as ever.” Kise fondly said, his golden orbs crinkling with his smile. He rubbed his belly unconsciously, an action neither male spoke about or dwelled much upon. Luckily for the both of them, they weren’t required to work at the moment, and Kise was just waiting for his mate to wake up from his nap and realize he was here.

“As to be expected of alpha children.” Akashi smoothly stated his fact. He stroked both their heads one last time before placing his hands on top of his lap. Deep down, in his stone cold heart, the organ beat tenderly at the thought of his lover. He imagined his phantom with a swollen belly, a motherly smile painted on his beautiful face as he rubbed his stomach with nimble hands. The alpha in his mind growled approvingly at the thought.

“What did your father talk to you about?” Kise wasn’t one to hold back from prying, after all. Akashi didn’t mind most of the time, especially since he didn’t have many friends aside from Kise, Aomine, and Murasakibara. An image of Kuro with his hands on hips and a small pout on his face surfaced in the alpha’s mind. _Bottling up your emotions is no good, Akashi!_ The phantom scolded him.

“He wants me to take over as president after him.” The redhead replied, fingers twitching at the thought as his gaze bore into the hypnotizing flames. The omega nodded next to him, continuing his rocking back and forth of the chair.

“What are you going to do?” Kise didn’t specify further, afraid of the ears surrounding them on the walls. Akashi could easily comprehend his friend’s words though, and he crossed a leg over the other with a contemplative look on his handsome face. Though shorter than the blond, the redhead was never mistaken as an omega due to his powerful presence and deep, rich smell that basically screamed, “alpha” to anyone around him. He smirked.

“This is a good opportunity to… Broaden my horizons, Ryouta.” Akashi’s smirk grew bigger. “After all, an Akashi always gets what they want.” A shiver raced down Kise’s spine at the utter danger reeking from the alpha’s body. His omega mind swarmed with warning signals at the overwhelming smell of alpha pheromones, but Kise knew Akashi well enough to be able to trust his friend.

“You’re scary, Akashicchi.” Kise pointed out, golden eyes seeking out truth from mismatched ones. Akashi’s smirk never faltered.

“So I’ve been told.” A dark chuckle ran from his lips. If he was any less elegant, the redhead would be rubbing his hands together in sadistic joy, but Akashi was a gentleman, and gentleman do not act immaturely. So, Akashi decided on laughing like a stereotypical villain instead. And naturally, it worked flawlessly.

“Please stop.” Kise basically begged, for the malicious intent from his friend could practically be seen in the shadows, and the blond didn’t want to die at such a young age without at least bearing three children (he really liked kids, okay?). Akashi toned down on the malevolent thoughts, mainly because his feelings erupting from his body in waves were beginning to affect his younger siblings, and he refused to allow them to get hurt, especially by the hands of himself. His sharp eyes watched the flames hungrily. Soon. Soon, he would be able to manipulate his father until he became president, in which he would finally dispose of the elder Akashi and fix the corrupt system. And soon, he would be able to meet his lover daily, without anyone standing in his way.

At the abrupt mood swings of his friend, Kise eyed Akashi weirdly. He could practically feel the sudden calmness engulfing the redhead, and it was really starting to unnerve the blond. He remembered his mate’s words, which were full of suspicion and small worry (though he would never admit it). According to Aomine, someone had been in Akashi’s room. And judging by how Akashi also seemed to have a bit of the scent of that “someone”, the stranger was close to their leader. Kise stroked his chin thoughtfully. But who could the male be?

“Hey, Akashicchi?” Akashi grunted in response (and somehow still managed to make the sound elegant). “Have you noticed anything suspicious in your room?” Kise watched his friend extra closely. Akashi may have been “absolute”, but he was still human. The shorter male barely flinched, a miniscule action difficult to detect if Kise was an ordinary man. But, Kise wasn’t an ordinary man. He managed to not only befriend the feared Akashi Seijuurou and the giant beast, Murasakibara Atsushi, but also courted one of the strongest alphas (second to Akashi) in the whole country. If that wasn’t extraordinary, Kise didn’t know what was.

“No.”

“Hmm.” Kise picked at the small handmade blanket over his lap (he began to resemble an elderly lady more and more). “Well, Daikicchi said he smelled something unfamiliar in your room.”

“Oh?” Akashi stared straight at Kise with unwavering eyes. “I suppose I have been heading out a lot more often than usual.” Kise nodded. Seemed plausible enough for him. When they were in a more private area, he would continue his interrogation. For now, though, he merely sat side by side with Akashi as the two eyed the diminishing flames of the past gobbling up the wood at a mighty speed. There wasn’t any wood left, and both were too focused on their own train wrecks of their minds to actually provide the fire more energy.

Eventually, the fiery orange and red hues of the flames simmered down to a blue until burning itself out completely.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


“You are dismissed.” Masaomi said, going back to his office chair in order to complete the rest of the paperwork he still had left. Akashi mentally sighed in relief. At long last, he didn’t have to listen to his father drone on about things he already learned during his free time (if he was lucky enough to have any). Furthermore, his father assigned more than half of his paperwork to his son, causing the latter to inwardly grumble and for Akashi’s alpha side to growl in warning at the old man. He may be his father, but his alpha half (and admittedly his “insane” half) definitely had no problem in showing his father who was boss around the household. Especially since his father never even stayed in one of the numerous households he owned long enough to actually call one of them “his home”.

“Yes, father.” Akashi bowed at a perfect 90 degree angle before pivoting on his foot to exit the dreadful place. His father’s assistant would eventually bring over assignments from the elder Akashi, and the redhead dreaded the next few months in which he would have no more free time whatsoever whilst he worked for his father. Honestly, he didn’t even have that much time to relax in the first place (from training, working on some assignments from his father, meeting up with his extended family who all hated or envied him, going to dinner parties; the list went on), but now that his father was becoming more serious about winning the war, the redhead knew he would no longer be able to spend time with his beloved siblings.

Speaking of his siblings, Akashi quickly sped walk over to the library. Shige and Seiji absolutely adored reading; Shige enjoyed fictional and mystery novels while Seiji preferred history and science textbooks more. Akashi was more of a history and psychological person himself, so he often delved into long chats with his younger sibling, who were showing more and more signs of his relation to Akashi. Shige still had his ambitions, but his more timid nature (uncommon with most alphas in general and in the Akashi line) definitely was not favored in the greedy family. Nonetheless, Akashi loved him with no complaint or harsh criticism, which in turn, caused the younger to love his older brother as much as his twin did, if not more.

Calm quiet enveloped the library, and other than the occasional turns of a crisp page, the silence over the large room remained. The redhead watched with soft eyes as his little brothers were sprawled over each other, Seiji sitting straight and proper against a pillow with a history novel (it was over the history of Japan) in his hand while Shige lay on his twin’s lap with a Sherlock Holmes book hovering above his face. Akashi crept into the room while his eyes never strayed from his so called “prey”. He paused when Seiji suddenly sneezed, but continued on when neither of the two made any signs of movement other than their eyes scanning the pages and fingers flipping the pages. He poised the weight on his feet carefully as he neared closer and closer to his younger siblings.

With enough agility from his alpha counterpart, he attacked. Little squeaks of surprise filled the air as Akashi tackled his siblings, cushioning them against his stomach. He flipped them over so that his back slammed on to the ground. A bit breathless, the alpha male grinned down to his adorable brothers, who in turn, pouted back up at him with large, starry eyes. Akashi remembered Kuro for a second, the image of the phantom’s eyes dotted with the stars above as he cradled the pale cheeks engraved itself into his mind, and only after a few jabs to his face and sides did he realize he spaced out.

“Sei-nii! What did you do that for?”

“I knew it was you, Sei! I just let you tackle us down because I was too lazy to do anything.” Shige and Seiji (in that respective order) both replied at the same time. Akashi rolled his eyes fondly at Seiji before pecking them both on the forehead. Shige giggled lightly and affectionately nipped at Akashi’s chin while his twin responded by butting his head against Akashi’s shoulder.

“I was merely testing your alpha instincts, Seiji, Shige.” It was a partial lie and all of them could smell it. Akashi was just an affectionate person, believe it or not. He liked to suddenly surprise Seiji and Shige while also testing them on their alpha nature. Also, his alpha side enjoyed a bit of roughhousing with his siblings now and again.

“Sure, nii-san.” Shige rolled his eyes the same time as his twin did. It was uncanny and a bit amusing at the same time, but Akashi held his tongue. No need for additional “criticism” towards the younger two, after all. The redhead opted to playfully ruffle their hair, a smirk on his face when Seiji and Shige yelped in dismay, frantically trying to calm down their messy hair.

They eventually left the library in favor of a more entertaining place, and Akashi suggested they head back to his--well, their--room for a quick nap before dinner. Seiji and Shige only agreed because Akashi gave in and promised to tell them more about their late mother as well as his own. He swiftly unlocked his door with Seiji and Shige clinging onto his body like a human octopus before shutting the door firmly after him. As the twins climbed up onto the bed and made themselves comfy underneath the blankets, Akashi stripped out of his formal business wear and replaced them with his pajamas. After changing, the redhead joined the two in bed, Shige snuggling up to his chest as Seiji clung to his younger brother.

“What was mom like?” Shige started first, a curious glint in his eyes. Seiji was never good at talking about emotions and heartfelt thoughts, unlike his brother, but similar curiosity shone in his golden orbs. Akashi began to pat Shige’s hair with one hand as he thought up the words to describe their mother.

“Very kind.” He laughed at the small push from both his siblings when he didn’t further explain. “She was quiet; definitely unlike an Akashi. And she loved to bake all the time because of her dream to become a patissiere. However, her arranged marriage to father didn’t allow her to pursue her dreams. Yes, Seiji?”

“Did mother enjoy reading?” Akashi nodded with a faraway gleam in his eyes. Seiji and Shige were silent, taking in the information given to them about their beloved mother whom they never met.

“She loved to read fictional novels the most.” Shige perked up.

“Like me!” Akashi laughed again.

“Yes, Shige, like you.”

“How about me? Do I have any similar traits to mother?” Seiji unconsciously pouted. He wanted to have traits that reminded him of his mother too! Akashi hummed thoughtfully, his hand straying from Shige to pat at Seiji’s hair reassuringly.

“Your mother loved tea almost as much as you.” Seiji brightened up, an uncharacteristic goofy smile widening on his chubby cheeks. Akashi yawned. “Her favorite was always black rose tea. She would spend hours in the garden, reading a novel and drinking her favorite tea. I would either find her in the kitchen baking a new dessert, or in the garden relaxing with a parasol over her head.”

“Was she a good baker?”

“Of course. She didn’t eat much of her creations, though.”

“Why?”

“Akashi Eiko was born in a very weak body.” Akashi stated in a matter of fact tone. “Her health became worse when she was pregnant.” He explained. He thoroughly regret his words, however, when a dark, upset look sprouted on his siblings’ faces. He pat both of them on their heads.

“She was never upset though.” The twins stared at him with round, shiny eyes, but didn’t speak. “Your mother always wanted her own children due to her love for kids. She was very happy when she discovered she was pregnant.”

“Really?” Seiji asked this time, a lone tear streaking down his face. Shige wept under the blankets. Akashi smiled warmly at his brother as he wiped away the tear.

“Really. She loved you two with the bottom of her heart. When she found out she was bearing twins, she became even more joyful. When I sat next to her as she gasped for breath, I remember her clearly saying: “I don’t regret being pregnant. I will never regret giving birth to my lovely children: Shige and Seiji”. I truly thought she was the kindest mother, second to my own.”

“I miss mom.” Shige sniffled. Seiji nodded in agreement. Akashi smiled sadly at the both of them as he stroked their little heads.

“I know. I miss my mother as well.” He admitted, thinking back to his mother’s kind smiles. At his statement, the twins both eyed him with careful eagerness. They didn’t want to hurt or offend their older brother, but the two never heard of his mother.

“What was… What was your mom like, Sei-nii?” Akashi blinked. Even when he expected the question, he still didn’t know how to answer it. Even though he was very young when his mother passed away in questionable circumstances, every memory was still fresh in his brain, as if he was still living in them. The redhead wondered if he should have begun chasing away the internal demons harboring within by now.

“My mother was…” He gulped. Bright sunshine filled his eyesight. A tender smile played on the woman’s lips as she pat a young redhead’s hair. “She was absolutely beautiful.” The woman with long, straight apple hair tilted her head back to laugh, the sun’s rays basking her in a holy light. “And always smiling… She would smile no matter how sad she was.”

He blinked the shadows of his past away and glanced down at his siblings, who were watching him with shining eyes. His feelings towards his deceased mother still held fresh in his heart, but he had long accepted her death. Still, he couldn’t help but feel remorse.

“You loved her.” Seiji stated. Akashi chuckled humorlessly. Shige and Seiji exchanged mirthless looks before turning back to their darling older brother.

“Of course.” A bitter smile ate away at his face. “I loved her dearly.”

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


Akashi decided he would indulge in Kise and Aomine’s (though the latter’s plea was much more silent than his mate’s) wishes of meeting the mysterious person “trespassing” in Akashi’s room every week. Admittedly, the redhead wasn’t all that eager to suddenly surprise Kuro like that, but he supposed having more allies against his father (if the older every did find out) would be more beneficial to him. Which was why he was currently sitting down on his bed, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. He ordered his obnoxious friends to leave and wait until half past midnight (a half hour for the alpha to break the news to his omega and hope he doesn’t end up with a broken arm or heart) before returning back and knocking quietly (he emphasized on the “quiet” part).

“Akashi-kun?” There he is. The love of his life. The reason why his heart would melt from its stony cold exterior. His senses were heightened from meeting up with Kuro all the time, hence why he became accustomed to the other’s phantom scent and appearance.

The alpha spun around to greet his lover properly, and he was pleasantly surprised when Kuro openly embraced him; he was usually the one to initiate any body contact. He smiled fondly down at the other as the large, old bell clock tower struck at exactly midnight. Akashi’s upturned lips grew when Kuro nipped lightly at his neck, nuzzling at the scent (but not scent marking) and breathing out loudly.

“Rough day, love?” He asked. Akashi couldn’t blame him; his day wasn’t so amazing either. Kuro nodded against his chest, the cute act pulling at Akashi’s heart strings. He swore the phantom could play a lovely tune on the harp of his heart, plucking at the lines until his feelings were sung out in the open.

“I’m sorry.” Kuro backed away, the action causing Akashi to frown from the sudden loss of heat. He tried to beckon his lover back into his arms, but Kuro was already over to the fawning twins, both of them peeking from the blankets with round eyes. The blue haired male swept them up into a brief hug, and purred lightly to soothe the young boys. They yawned simultaneously as Kuro tucked them further into bed and pecked them softly on their smooth cheeks. When they appeared to be nodding off and close to dreamland, Kuro walked right back into Akashi’s arms.

“That was sneaky of you.” Kuro snorted at his lover’s amused remark.

“Like you wouldn’t do the same, Akashi-kun.” The redhead hummed.

“Why deny the truth?” They shared a breathless laugh, too busy tugging at the bond between them. They were soulmates, they could _feel_ it.

“Akashi-kun, I--”

“Kuro, I have--” Another chuckle between the enamored lovers. Their sweet breaths mingled together into one puff of mist in the cold moonlight. The wind carried the joy away and disappeared into the dark, murky sky.

“You first, Kuro.”

“Ah… Okay.” The pale man inhaled shakily at the same time Akashi exhaled slowly. “I was nearly caught.”

“That’s unfortunate. But--”

“I can’t come here anymore.” For the first time in his life, and he had been sharing a lot of firsts as well as pleasant surprises with his omega, Akashi was stunned into silence. This went beyond his calculations, beyond his careful game of life in the form of shogi. He didn’t expect for Kuro to suddenly drop his statement on him, at least, not this soon. Maybe it was a small mistake on his calculations or perhaps the fact that his emotions were too solely influenced by another person. Regardless, he would lose Kuro during the heat of the battle, and with the small male gone, he would never know whether or not the infamous assassin would be truly gone. For if the resistance decided to fake his death, Akashi would not be able to know if Kuro was really gone or hiding away, never to see the redhead again. War is hell. And war meant making sacrifices.

“I see.” His attitude was much more composed than he actually felt. He could feel Kuro’s arms wrap around him, solid proof of his lovely existence. But, he couldn’t feel his heart. The announcement was too abrupt for his usually fast paced mind to comprehend. He was caught off guard, yes, but he was also heartbroken. He just hoped he wouldn’t have to suffer even more.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, Kuro.” He pressed a kiss on top of the pale man’s crown of icy strands. Despite the rigid color, they were still warmer than he was, blazing red or not. “I understand.” He understood exactly what sacrifices are. And as much as he intended to keep Kuro with him forever, for now, they would have to part ways in order to finally end the terrible war.

“I’m still sorry, though.” Kuro’s voice was muffled, but still enough to tell his mood. Akashi could always read the other as easily as a book, after all.

“My love…” The redhead allowed a small tear to slip from his golden eye. His alpha mourned. “I--”

A knock interrupted his sentence, and immediately, Kuro tensed up. He tried desperately to pry away from the stronger alpha, but Akashi would not relinquish his hold. The redhead could instantly tell they were friendly, and he could recognize his friends’ scents from a mile away due to his fondness towards the three.

“Come in.” Just in case though, he turned his back to the door and faced the window, resembling a troubled mind gazing at the stars in hopes of lulling himself back to sleep instead of embracing an intruder. His shoulders slackened when the three people he cared about the most (almost as much as Kuro) entered the room with as much grace as a herd of cattle running from danger, and closed the door gently at Akashi’s warning glare. He inwardly gulped and stared down at Kuro, who met his eyes with a slightly curious, but betrayed look.

“I have to go.” Kuro’s eyes hardened before they were the same as when they first met: emotionless and dead. Akashi’s heart tightened at the implications of the words and he held on tighter, kissing his lover all over his face and head in a desperate (though he wouldn’t admit it) attempt to appease his pissed off omega. In the back, Aomine uncomfortably shifted and cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Um, Akashi?” The redhead hummed back in response, too busy trying to sate his lover until he finally calmed down.

“Explain.” Kuro’s eyes narrowed and he threateningly touched the side of his hip, no doubt where he hid multiple weapons and tranquilizers. Akashi clutched onto him tighter before spinning around with Kuro in his arms and unable to escape. With no exit in sight, even Kuro knew he was trapped, though his stubborn ways of trying to pry the alpha’s arms on him were endearing if not a tiny bit annoying.

“Stay.” He didn’t like abusing his command voice on the other, but at this point, he had no choice. His friends instantly froze at the order, their backs straighter as they eyed Akashi warily. For once, Aomine didn’t complain.

“I will not hesitate to obliterate you.” Kuro hissed angrily like a cat being pet the wrong way. Akashi chuckled. Right now was definitely the wrong time, but he couldn’t help but feel a rush of adrenaline spike his veins at the feisty words, and he teasingly whispered back into his omega’s ear.

“I’d like to see you try, dear.” He tacked on the last endearment in order to embarrass the other, and judging by Kuro’s red ears, Akashi accomplished his goal. At yet another awkward cough, but this time from Murasakibara of all people, the redhead sighed and regained his attention back onto his friends, who were watching the spectacle before them with equal amounts of disgust, curiosity, and indifference.

“Kuro, these are my comrades: Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, and Kise Ryouta.” Kuro sniffed delicately at the air, and immediately realized one of them was an omega. He stared at the blond with unwavering eyes, and the omega eeped in horror, almost instantaneously hiding behind his mate (which failed because they were still under Akashi’s control).

At the heated glare from Aomine and Murasakibara, Akashi smirked. “Whoops.” Before he could break off his command, another pleasant surprise awaited him. Quick as a flash, Kuro, who was very quiet and still for a few minutes, headbutted the redhead and ducked when Akashi’s arms went to grab at him. Aomine and Kise were speechless and slack jawed while Murasakibara’s slanted eyes widened. Kuro merely walked calmly over to the friends and nodded at them, ignoring the tiny curses from Akashi as he cradled his nose.

“Hello, I am not allowed to give my name out to strangers.” He pointedly glared at the redhead, who returned the favor with a mock bow and a crooked grin. Kuro ignored the fluttering in his heart. “But, you may call me Kuro. It’s nice to meet you.”

“K-Kurocchi…” Kise whispered in awe. Aomine was even more frozen, if that was possible.

“Hi, Kuro-chin.” Murasakibara recovered first, most likely out of his need of his abandoned snacks on the floor. His bottom lip jut out when he realized he was still unable to move, and he sighed forlornly. Kuro stared at them with dead fish eyes resembling his cousin before his eyes grew softer and warmer. However, before he could hand the snacks over to the giant, an arm threading around his waist halted his actions. Kuro was still merciful since he didn’t headbutt too hard against Akashi’s handsome face, but enough to momentarily surprise him and respond to his body’s actions of checking to see if he was fine.

“Kuro…” Akashi purred in his ear, reveling in the effect he still held over the untouchable phantom. “That was rude.”

“I’m sorry. However, I retract my statement because you were the one who was rude to me first.” Kuro smoothly responded as he refused to face the other.

“K-Kuro… How…?” Akashi nodded in agreement. He had his own personal theories but dragging it out of his lover would be entertaining.

“Indeed, Kuro. How were you able to avert my voice?” Kuro watched him with careful eyes, only being responded with a smirk and challenging eyes. A shiver danced down his spine against his will as Akashi leaned closer to him, thoughtful eyes (always dangerous) scanning Kuro’s body to track every single movement. It scared and also thrilled him. Akashi was the first alpha to actually give him a good fight (verbal or physical) and he wasn’t going down without a fight.

Kuro pivoted on his heel and spun out of warm arms before swooping in and clutching a handful of Akashi’s pajama shirt, pulling him closer until their noses were brushing. His heart thrummed in his chest unbearably, and he wished for nothing more than this torment to end. Akashi’s eyes were wild and wide with excitement, most likely from his alpha senses desiring to take over and manipulate an omega. But, not this time or ever.

“I’ve seen you more often than I’d like, obviously.” A small, wicked grin appeared on Kuro’s face, so magnetic and hypnotic that Akashi caught himself off guard as his alpha senses rushed over him all at once. “Of course I would be able to deter your smell, Seijuurou.” The phantom specifically rolled his tongue around the redhead’s first name with a teasing lint, an amused glint in his eyes. Akashi nearly dropped his jaw.

Kuro turned back to the audience, who were all watching with interested looks and wide eyes. No one had ever been able to leave their leader tongue tied or very affected either. Kuro was definitely a refreshing intake of air. “I apologize for my rude behavior, however, Akashi-san, did not tell me I would be meeting his friends.” Kise snickered openly  at the harsh way Kuro regarded his leader. It was very amusing. It would probably be more amusing if Akashi would stop being a troll and actually uncast his “spell” over them. As if sensing their thoughts, the redhead muttered words under his breath and his friends were able to move their stiff limbs again.

They were silent for a moment, Akashi clinging onto Kuro again as he nuzzled apologies into Kuro’s irritated head, and the rest of them unsure of what to say. Finally, Aomine spoke up. “I like your mate, Akashi.”

“Oh, me too, me too!”

“Kuro-chin is amusing.” Kuro smiled a wary smile at them, one which fit perfectly on his usually blank face and stupefied the trio, before finally giving in to Akashi’s silent pleas and pressing a soft kiss on the delighted alpha’s cheek.

“Thank you, Aomine-san, Kise-san. And I don’t see how I’m amusing, Murasakibara-san.” They all frowned at the super polite way he addressed them. Kise bounced up without a single care, launching himself onto Kuro and creating some sort of human sandwich. Aomine laughed fully, though he kept his volume at a safe level. Murasakibara’s eyes twinkled at the humorous sight while munching on his forgotten pile of snacks. It was a wonder everyone was still asleep with all the noise in the room (though his father was never around and there were a few maids, one head butler, and a few chefs).

“Call me Ryouta! Or even just Ryou! Don’t be so formal, Kurocchi!” Kise rubbed his head on top of his fellow omega’s, mindless of Akashi’s insistent glaring. Sensing the tense atmosphere from his overly affectionate mate, Aomine dragged the blond back by the collar of his shirt, cradling him in his arms to stop the incoming wail. Kise happily received the attention, and Murasakibara “made out” with his snacks.

“Ryou’s right though, Kuro. You don’t have to be so formal with us.” Aomine scratched behind his head with one hand. Kuro blinked when Murasakibara nodded.

“I understand, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, and Murasakibara-kun.” At least it was a start? Akashi shot them glares when Aomine and Kise opened their mouths to protest, and they shut their mouths so fast their teeth clattered. Murasakibara merely nodded again at his respectable leader’s “request”.

Kuro blinked owlishly. He turned his head to meet his lover’s; Akashi quirked an eyebrow at the sparkle in baby blue eyes. “Can we keep Murasakibara-kun?”

“I--What?” Akashi looked dumbfounded. His omega was just a present (that he wouldn’t mind unwrapping) full of surprises today. All good ones though, and the redhead smiled deviously in blue strands. “Of course.”  
“Eh.” Aomine said.

“Wait, doesn’t Murasakicchi have a say in this?!” Kise exclaimed. Murasakibara just shrugged. His parents already passed away when he was a young boy, and his siblings were a mixture of betas and alphas, all which were in different countries anyway. They wanted to help their youngest sibling, but Japan’s isolation tactic wasn’t easy to break through.

“Does Kuro-chin know how to cook?” Kuro nodded seriously. He always wanted a child and he didn’t think using his usual joke about making a mean boiled egg would win him over. Besides, Murasakibara is basically a kid with a big appetite, and it was much easier to adopt than give birth during this time.

“Okay. Hi, mama.” Murasakibara pat Kuro’s hair softly before stepping back at Akashi’s narrowed eyes. “Hello, father.” No one commented on the sudden polite term for the intimidating alpha, but they all knew the answer anyway. The redhead hummed, nodding in approval.

“Wait, are you serious right now?!” Aomine nearly hollered. “What was with that weird question, Kuro?”

“And that weird timing.” Kise piped up.

“I can’t bear Akashi’s children right now, so I’ll adopt Murasakibara-kun instead.” The phantom deadpanned. Aomine slapped a hand against his forehead, resulting in Kise fretting over him. Akashi’s grin nearly split his face from Kuro’s words of wanting to have his children, and Murasakibara rifled through his last bag of snacks. Kuro briefly wondered when he could go home.

“I can’t believe I’m having this conversation…” Aomine groaned. “I don’t need mental pictures of stick up the ass Akashi actually fucking someone.”

“Daiki.”

“Shutting up.”

Kuro glanced at his wristwatch. “I’m glad to have met all of you. However, I’m afraid I have to leave now.” He bowed respectfully at the three, unwinding from Akashi’s arms. The redhead sighed.

“You will come back.” The alpha stated seriously. Kuro’s burning ice eyes met Akashi’s cold, fiery ones. They held each other’s gazes before the assassin turned away, looking out towards freedom: out of the enemy’s territory.

“I suppose.” Kuro’s lips fluttered up into a small smile. Akashi’s heart sang. “Goodbye, Akashi-kun.” The phantom placed a sweet kiss on the edge of the redhead’s mouth, a flow of vanilla spilling out of his masked scent. Luckily, it was covered up before the scent escaped to anyone else’s nose, and Kuro lept out the window.

His disappearance was as sudden as his appearance, and the assassin left behind a whirlwind of sweet, vanilla emotions beating away at Akashi’s chest. A permanent smile etched on his face, he returned to the living world and watched with amused eyes at his friends’ reactions at his grin. But, he couldn’t help it. He was simply in love.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


Akashi Masaomi stepped out of the black limousine he was in, following the guards’ footsteps as he was flanked by men in black all around him in a knit tight square. They copied his movements perfectly, and the redhead hummed deeply in satisfaction. He was covered in thick women’s perfume and surrounded by the overwhelming stench of pure omega. How he loathed them so.

No matter. He would train up his sorry excuse for a son until his carbon copy of himself was ready. However, he was just as cunning as the younger Akashi, and he felt like something was not right about his son. Something was off, and it itched away at the elder Akashi’s skin. He suppressed a shudder; no need to show weakness in front of his soldiers, after all. Instead, he walked with his head high and shoulders back: a confident stride which showcased the amazing power he held. His alpha scent alone could cause slick to run down omega’s bodies, and for underaged omegas to suddenly go into prolonged heat.

Akashi Masaomi was the president of Japan, as well as the most intelligent man in the country. His pride, greed, and ambition drove him towards victory and success every day, just like the previous Akashi leader. They were to succeed in everything they did on the first try without breaking a sweat. And even after three decades, he was still as victorious and accomplished since they day he learned how to read and write.

Which was exactly why he had to continue to train his son, make sure Seijuurou wouldn’t fail him like his other sons and daughters from different wives. Seijuurou was absolutely perfect, and the oldest out of all the half brothers and sisters he had in their complicated family tree.

And Akashi Masaomi aimed to manipulate his son.

He brushed the bodyguards off in favor of searching for his son himself. He walked up the familiar steps up to the second level, where his treacherous, very dead wife lived in as well. She was not allowed in the West Wing, near him.

His thoughts halted when he stood next to his son’s door, and a particular scent filtered into his nose. He frowned deeply, not bothering to knock on the wooden door before walking away with clipped steps.

It smelled too sweet, too much like his dead wife.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw the "alpha" in akashi is just bokushi so.... And yes, Seiji has golden eyes (he's like bokushi) and Shige has red eyes (he's like oreshi)
> 
> also??? doting older brother akashi is the reason I breath???? he lp??
> 
> Sorry for plot holes, any spelling/grammar mistakes, etc. I'm really fucking tired rn so 
> 
> See you in the next chapter whenever it comes out!


	3. The Storm Was Our Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gears of time will never stop to wait for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is so late holy shit
> 
> if you've been reading some of my new works (which is mainly knb based), then you probably already knew I've been writing for everything except this fanfic whoops l m ao
> 
> unbetad as usual. There's more angst in this one and honestly, I wish this was longer but this is like a filler chapter to try to explain more about how the war works, etc. The next one will be out as soon as possible so!! Thanks so much for all of your patience and kind words so far!! ;w; I don't deserve you lovelies...........
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy!

 

 

Kuroko knew exactly when his older, more perceptive than he seems, cousin finally caught on to his traitorous acts in meeting with the enemy’s son (his _very_ hot son, his dirty omega mind supplied). The light blue haired male was walking down the same pathway in which he last talked to his older cousin the day he first met Akashi, when out of the blue, Mayuzumi popped out of the shadows like a sinister bad guy waiting for the good guy to show up. In this case, however, Kuroko and Mayuzumi were neither bad or good guys; they were not “heroes” of the war but survivors with a harsh tale that scarred their war torn minds.

“Kuroko.” The silver haired beta hissed out his name. Kuroko didn’t flinch, but he did stop at his name being aggressively called. He turned to the left, where Mayuzumi’s presence blended in with the dark shadows. Mayuzumi stepped out into the light, a hard steely gleam in his eyes that promised future beratings and possible torture methods. Kuroko remained unfazed.

“Mayuzumi.” He knew better than to mess around with Mayuzumi when the older male was pissed beyond reason. “To what do I owe this pleasure, dear cousin?” The monotone voice would usually have Mayuzumi cackling at the irony of it all, but the beta would not be sated by meager words.

Before Kuroko could even blink, Mayuzumi tugged him into a safer room, which so happened to be another storage room full of rations. Kuroko quirked a curious brow, but remained as untouchable as a frozen statue. Mayuzumi’s anger spiked at the nonchalant gaze on the omega leader’s face.

“You said you had this under control!” He bristled, teeth bared to silence the other if small excuses fell out of his leader’s mouth. “And yet I can smell _him_ on your collar! What the fuck are you doing?!” Kuroko blinked slowly.

“Ah.” He uttered. “Things changed.” He explained like his simple, vague response answered all of Mayuzumi’s pressing questions. Mayuzumi’s eyes flickered with rage as he closed in on his leader and backed the other against the hard shelf. In his haste to back away, Kuroko’s back pushed against the shelf behind him, causing the contents on top to rattle ominously with him.

_“Things changed?!_ You could have us all _killed!”_ Mayuzumi burst out. He threw his arms up in the air before dropping them down like heavy lead. “What are you even thinking going back to that alpha fucker?!” Kuroko’s eyes flashed at the insult of _his_ alpha and a low growl resounded in the empty room. The tight knit walls bounced with increasing growls from the duo, and the dark state of the storage room further enhanced the rippling tension between omega and beta.

“Do not talk about Akashi like that.” Kuroko commanded, pressing up into his cousin’s space and accepting the promise of hell between the two. Mayuzumi backed away to avoid being a victim of one of Kuroko’s infamous headbutts, but he still held his ground. The silver haired male huffed, crossing his arms.

“Explain.” He icily demanded. Kuroko inwardly sighed.

“It was a mistake.” The phantom suddenly heaved out a frustrated sigh as his shoulders fell. The long bangs around his face hid the conflicting emotions running across Kuroko’s visage. “I was never supposed to be the one to kill him.”

“What the fuck do you mean--” Mayuzumi raged, but Kuroko cut him off as his teary eyed face met Mayuzumi’s wide eyes.

“He’s my soulmate.” Kuroko’s shoulders shook as his mirage crumbled within itself. The foundation of the fearless leader’s facade seemed to crumble with himself, and he would have landed harshly on the floor if not for his cousin’s long arms wrapping around him in comfort.

“Oh, Tetsu…” Mayuzumi softly spoke. He understood exactly what the implications of Kuroko’s strong, unwavering words meant. Just like Reo was Mayuzumi’s soulmate, Kuroko now found Akashi, the merciless enemy’s son, to be his mate for life as well. Life really seemed to love to fuck over the Kuroko and Mayuzumi line. Mayuzumi dryly chuckled without any hint of life or humor in it.

“That’s fucked.” He admitted bluntly, a low chortle under his breath when the petit male hit him on the chest for that remark. “It’s true.” He argued without any bite, and the tension between the two dissipated like the puffy, innocent clouds of the blue, blue sky. Mayuzumi held onto his trembling cousin tighter, feeling remorse sticking like gunks of bile on the walls of his throat.

Kuroko shut his eyes, mourning the love of his life and for the situation they were currently in. _I hate this war! I hate it, I hate it, **I hate it.**_ The notorious phantom’s mask was thrown off his face and turned to bitter ashes as depression welled up in his unseeing eyes. He didn’t understand why the earth loved to fuck with him like this. Akashi didn’t deserve this. Mayuzumi didn’t deserve this. _He_ didn’t deserve this.

“I can’t stop seeing him, Chihiro.” Kuroko whispered with regret. He pulled away, eyes shiny but barely able to tell under the blanket of shadows over the two. Mayuzumi nodded sagely. “I just need to… I need to see him one more time, brother.” The beta wiped away stray tears from the fragile omega. He nodded slightly, a small tilt of his head that others would not be able to find if they weren’t familiar with the second in command.

“I understand…” Kuroko’s heart rose. “But I can’t let you go, Tetsu.” Only for Kuroko’s heart to break into pieces and cover the ground with sharp glass shards. Mayuzumi timidly stepped around the broken shards and awkwardly ruffled his upset leader’s hair.

“Chihiro…” His voice trembled with betrayal. Mayuzumi’s heart clenched tight, but for the sake of the safety of his mate and every other suffering omega, alpha, and beta, he would have to stand his ground. He was doing this for Kuroko’s safety.

“ **No**.” He ordered. “You are to stay here for your actual duties, Kuroko. I will not allow you to go out unless you are with people I assign.” Kuroko looked like he was struck. Even in the darkness (especially in the cooling night), Mayuzumi could sense the sorrow in the younger male’s aura.

He really didn’t want to break his leader’s heart further, but the unforgiving nature of his forced him to. He wasn’t going to have Kuroko do something so suicidal that it affected every living person in Seirin. He intended to keep his leader from making the worst mistake of his life.

“Stop being selfish, Kuroko. It’s time you took up your duties like a _real_ leader.” He harshly spoke above a whisper. But even if it was a small wisp of the wind, Kuroko would be able to detect the harsh words from within Mayuzumi’s plagued soul. Kuroko flinched. As Mayuzumi left, the door swinging loudly to a close behind him, Kuroko’s knees buckled and he collapsed to the cold ground. Images of Akashi’s playful eyes and fond smiles flashed through the phantom’s mind. He screamed.

It was the wail of a mourning omega.

Mayuzumi sucked in a deep breath, his heart being crushed under the weight of guilt and empathy. When he swallowed, all he could taste was dry sandpaper and dirty dust.

****  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****  
  


Kuroko didn’t know when he found the strength to pick his battered body off of the floor, but when he did, he stumbled back against the rattling shelves. He heard distressed sounds from other omegas after his loud wail, and then the panicked noises from the betas and alphas. However, he blocked all of it out. Kuroko limped as if his body was made of nothing but glass and a large part of his soul was stolen away (it was).

He easily arrived to his room without another word from other concerned people who were too busy with the suddenly sorrowful omegas who were just as badly shaken as Kuroko felt. The leader slumped his body against his closed door as he slid down. Tears escaped from his cloudy azule eyes and the need to bury himself under his covers until he suffocated himself burned against his chest. Kuroko lay on the floor in a curled up ball, his hands supporting the shivering of his face as he swallowed down the rising panic attack.

He couldn’t be without his soulmate, he just _couldn’t._ The thought of being torn apart from his alpha shook his delicate omega self while the quiet of his assassin face stared on in pained rage. Mayuzumi’s words stung with cuts and burns no enemies could ever inflict on Kuroko’s numb body. More than anything, he felt absolutely empty. Kuroko understood Mayuzumi’s words, and he understood that his cousin only meant well.

Yet, why couldn’t he stop dreaming about Akashi’s scent? The alpha’s beaming face as bubbling laughter spilled out of perfect thin lips was embedded in Kuroko’s weak mind, and he blatantly wondered when he became such a wreck. He was supposed to be a notorious leader. He was supposed to be emotionless and unsympathetic. War was hell and hell was war.

So why couldn’t he stop crying?

Kuroko shuddered. His body cried longingly for his alpha. But, he knew deep in his heart that he would never be able to melt into the other’s body, would never be able to fully love and appreciate Akashi until the war was over. That’s why. That’s why he had to hold out strong and deny the whispering temptation of sneaking out like a giddy teenager meeting their significant other.

He had to raise up his walls higher and higher until no one was able to touch his real fragile self within his tall fortress. He had to stop whatever emotions he felt for Akashi and focus on the main task of leading the resistance into victory. For the tortured souls of his people, he would release all of his emotions and become the mundane robot he used to be. For his future with Akashi, he would do anything.

Kuroko sat up, rubbing away the salty tears streaking the cherry red of his face. He climbed up onto his knees before standing up to his full height and staring blankly at the figure in his mirror. He squashed down the sobbing omega within his heart and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, the weak omega in need of an alpha was gone and in his stead, a merciless assassin stood proud and strong.

****  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****  
  


Mayuzumi eyed his cousin warily. Although the person standing in front of him was no doubt, Kuroko Tetsuya, he still wondered why the air around his cousin was so _tangible._ Usually Kuroko would be a grudge of the past, a ghost who no one could be able to hear, smell, taste, touch, or see. Yet here Kuroko was, standing tall and emitting alpha like pheromones that had some of the omegas staring at him with wide eyes. Hell, even the other alphas and betas were wide eyed at the sight of their mysterious leader radiating with confidence and solid power.

“How are you, Furihata?” Kuroko smoothly asked, a small “eep” of fear from the brunette showing just how fearsome their leader was at the moment. A tiny curve of his mouth caused Furihata’s heart to flutter at the moment as Kuroko delicately wiped off a piece of leftover food from the brunette’s cheek. It was _very_ close to the trembling lips, and Kuroko licked off the piece of rice with a pink tongue before a wry smile appeared on his smooth face. Someone in the back coughed.

“I do hope the rations are filling you up, my friend.” He eyed Furihata up and down his body. The poor boy tensed up at the hawk like eyes. “Take care, Furihata.” And with that, the overwhelming presence was no longer suffocating Furihata’s air and he was gone in a flash. Furihata gaped. Mayuzumi blinked.

The silver haired beta shook his head, opting to follow his leader instead of actually checking up on the other branches of Seirin. There were five main branches within the resistance, each with their own set of abilities and strengths that created the threatening group now. The five sections included the medical, the army, the tacticians, the cooks, and the innovators. Each were umbrella names with specific roles in Seirin like nursing for omegas, food supply, spies, weapon supply, and the torturers. Basically everything a resistance needed in terms of fighting and winning in the war.

Mayuzumi’s responsibilities, on the other hand, were slightly different from Kuroko’s as Kuroko tended to go off into the world with his assassin assignments (that no one knew except for the leaders of the main branches and Mayuzumi himself). His job included watching over the five branches (as well as the sections underneath), becoming a temporary leader when Kuroko was gone, going out on raids for resources; the list goes on. His main role, however, was to watch over the omegas like his mate for his beta instincts and calm nature helped for both alphas and omegas in shaky states. After all, with war came PTSD.

Anyway, Mayuzumi was originally supposed to chat with Himuro Tatsuya, a kind omega who was also the leader of the kitchen section, and then check up on Momoi Satsuki, the leader of the tacticians and a cunning omega who was mated to Riko Aida, the alpha army commander. Nonetheless, Mayuzumi followed his suspicious leader and reminded himself to check up on the others when he had the time.

Kuroko made a sharp left as he swung his head side to side in order to check for any random people bumping into him. The phantom peered behind his shoulder for anybody following him and Mayuzumi quickly spun behind a large wall separating the paths with his heart thumping uncomfortably in his heart. When no other sounds were heard, Mayuzumi peeked his head over to Kuroko, who was satisfied and beginning to climb out of the window closest to him. Mayuzumi’s eyes narrowed.

A part of him wanted to jump out from behind the wall and demand what Kuroko was doing but the other part of him urged for the beta to follow after the reckless omega, who swung onto the tree with perfect balance. Mayuzumi quickly trailed after him, waiting for the small thud from Kuroko leaping on to the roof before he launched his body out of the window and onto the tree branch. Kuroko didn’t realize he was being followed and nimbly dashed along the tiles of the roof. The blanketing fog around their hideout was hard to see for others, but Mayuzumi was always out on patrol duty and ambush raids, so he knew exactly how to leave the thick forest without following Kuroko. If his gut instinct and rational mind was right, Mayuzumi knew exactly where his leader was going.

Kuroko’s feet barely made a sound as he sprang from the roof and landed expertly on the ground. He rolled and ran into the thicket full of foggy, large trees reaching up towards the white sky. Mayuzumi easily paced himself after the omega, nimbly falling onto the exact spot Kuroko landed on from the roof. The beta chased after his leader, a growing annoyance turning to full out fury as Kuroko escaped out of his sight and the fog overcame his keen senses. Curse Kuroko’s weak scent and presence!

Mayuzumi swore, but he didn’t stop himself from running blindly out of the forest and into the less foggy path of civilization. He crouched down between the bushes as his eyes flickered around the surrounding area for any dangerous threats. When finding none, he rose up to his full height and scampered over to an especially large oak tree before peeking behind it. Immediately, a flash of light blue lightning climbed above his head and began soaring gracefully from tree to tree. Mayuzumi grunted. He fucking hated having to travel through the thick branches. Last time he did, he managed to miss an overhead branch and dropped to the ground when his face meet a fistful of wood and leaves. Kuroko and Reo didn’t stop laughing at him for a whole solid month.

Regardless, Mayuzumi heaved his body up the tree and briefly rested on the tree’s tough branch before giving chase after the phantom once more. He was lucky enough to be in Kuroko’s presence often enough to recognize the slight changes in air from his invisible cousin. He followed closely behind, stopping and climbing up into the green leaves when Kuroko suddenly halted and stared behind him with squinted eyes. Kuroko would shiver before easily leaping from tree to tree, Mayuzumi hot on his tail.

Eventually, they left the safety of the trees and Kuroko crouched down behind a bin of trash from one of the enemy’s side. He was in an alleyway; covered up by the surrounding darkness of the near night time and the looming green trash bins, he sprung up from his position. Kuroko backed a little away from the alleyway before racing up towards the side of the wall. He easily climbed the wall with heightened speed and light feet before soaring up in the air, performing a flip that Mayuzumi scoffed at and landing quietly on the end of the roof. He then began running along the tiled floor of the roof.

Mayuzumi grunted in irritation. He suddenly wished he stayed home instead of following his more athletic cousin. Instead, the beta copied the omega’s actions perfectly and managed to climb up onto the roof with less grace and without the show off flip. He suspected Kuroko could feel his presence, but still chased after his suicidal leader anyway. Someone had to keep a super close eye on Kuroko, and Mayuzumi was the unfortunate babysitter. Still, he glided along the roof after Kuroko and ducked behind a chimney sticking out of the roof when Kuroko threw his head back to glance behind his shoulder. The silver haired male breathed out a sigh of relief when Kuroko stopped before grasping out a needle tranquilizer from within the confines of his black coat. Although the assassin didn’t wear his usual light attire, Kuroko still seemed to have most of his tools with him.

Kuroko ducked into a room with no curtains and Mayuzumi curiously walked after him. With bated breath and large caution, he stood by the window and listened in closely. The faint breathing of a slumbering, snoring man interrupted the silent night sky. It cut through the tension like a knife and Mayuzumi popped his head upside down so that only his eyes could see. He found his cousin expertly injecting the sweet liquid from the tranquilizer into the man’s propped out thigh. It was meaty and thick with wooly fur. Mayuzumi shuddered and valiantly hoped this man was not his cousin’s soulmate. Judging by how Kuroko planned to kill the other, he threw out that option.

The assassin then began tying up his victim in case the other woke up and struggled. Kuroko was tying the last knot on the elder man’s bound legs when a loud rap against the door alerted the two cousins. Kuroko huffed out a strained breath; he was most likely going to have to kill the other person at the door. Camouflaging within the dark shadows, Kuroko waited as the door slowly open and his victim’s right hand man slid in with snake like fluidity.

Mayuzumi hid back up on the roof. Underneath his head, he could hear Kuroko’s small breathing and then the rustle of his clothes as the assassin pinned down the awake man before loud screams alerted the rest of the guards to come in. A muffled squeal was heard and then silence as a sick snap of his neck was turned. Kuroko hid the body underneath the bed, judging by how the sounds of the blanket was being lifted and a large weight was shuffling against the lavish carpet.

The beta stuck his head back in at the exact moment Kuroko slipped a deadly poison into the alpha’s mouth. A few gagging sounds were heard and then, sweet silence. Kuroko’s job was over and done with. Mayuzumi quickly raced back over to the chimney, where he ducked to cover himself. Kuroko’s soft feet landed on the roof moments later before whisking off to the opposite direction of home. Mayuzumi’s frown deepened.

Mayuzumi continued to trail after the omega, who eventually took him to an unknown area. He bitterly glanced around, recognizing the situation as the moment when Kuroko would join the enemy’s side in order to embrace his lover. He really wished he was wrong.

Too bad he wasn’t. Kuroko concealed his scent further by a few drugs from Midorima to mask his class on assassination attempts done at night. Kuroko then skimmed the wall with gloved fingers before releasing his hold on the wall. Before gravity could pull him down, the assassin performed a small flip so his head was facing the ground and his toes pointed up in the air. Using his feet, he grasped onto the window sill, somersaulted in the air back to a standing position, landed on the sill with his hands and dove right into the window all under a two second period. Mayuzumi was vaguely unimpressed (though he was actually impressed in reality).

The silver haired male decided to spy on his cousin on the roof and found a tree that he easily climbed up on. He nearly slipped, but he managed to flip up in the air and land on the tree branch without any trouble. The beta then threw himself onto the roof head first and rolled to stop the impact. He lept up onto his feet and lightly walked over to the open window where he noticed Kuroko disappearing into.

The alpha scent filling up his nose forced him to bite his tongue from not lashing out in frustration. He recognized the scent, though this one was slightly altered and much more dangerous than the leader’s. It was Akashi, Kuroko’s mate.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! What the fuck, Kuroko?! Are you fucking stupid?!_ He held back his anger and plopped down onto the floor with a tiny huff of his nose that was carried away with the wind. The urgency in Kuroko’s voice was evident, and Mayuzumi realized that Kuroko meant to separate himself from his mate until the war drew to a close. A part of him was brimming with pride, but the other part of him wanted to strangle the male.

“I can’t come here anymore,” Kuroko whispered regretfully. The sigh exhaled from the alpha’s frustrated lips floated in the quiet, chilly air. A shifting as the Akashi brat held Kuroko close to him, their hearts most likely doing that cheesy _badump, badump_ thing that all soulmates had. Mayuzumi resisted the urge to snort out loud and possibly sock the redhead in the face. He could always just let out his anger on Kuroko’s mate and the thought really tempted him, it really did. But then he remembered the last time Kuroko grew truly angry and that’s why the proud alphas actually listened to his orders. Kuroko was downright sadistic.

“I’m sorry…” Kuroko said again, sounding so upset with himself that even Mayuzumi was not unaffected. The pale phantom sounded on the verge of tears and his omega distress was beginning to fill the air up with sickly sweet caramel that forced Mayuzumi’s head to spin. He really hoped Akashi stifled the scent before someone else realized that an omega was on their grounds. Luckily, Akashi did just that. He seemed to cradle Kuroko lovingly in his arms, and a tiny, dreamy sigh escaped from Kuroko’s parched throat. Hell, even uncaring Mayuzumi could feel the love from the two of them choking up the air.

“No, it’s okay, Kuro.” Akashi muttered. Mayuzumi rolled his eyes. At least Kuroko had the decency to hide his full name. A small purr rose from within Kuroko’s throat, a sign of a sated omega who was cheering itself up from its near distressed panic attack. Mayuzumi could only imagine the amount of PDA they were currently drowning in. Not that he could blame them. Even with Reo, he sometimes tended to show a more affectionate side that he didn’t even think he had.

“I’m still sorry, though.” Kuroko mumbled against the fabric of Akashi’s clothes. Mayuzumi kind of wanted to puke. In a good way though, like puking up rainbows and sunshine from the amount of love he could feel expelling from within the room. He wondered how the hell no guards were able to discover Kuroko’s frequent visits when the two were always mushy and lovey dovey like this.

“My love, I--” The door knocked. Mayuzumi’s blood ran cold. Kuroko’s movements were frozen. Even Akashi’s alpha was surprised before a cold aura enveloped his body up in a threatening position. The sound of padded footsteps on the carpet alerted Mayuzumi to the movements of the couple. They were close to the window, and Mayuzumi hoped that his calm beta scent would not reach the frantic duo. However, judging by the hisses of threats from underneath Kuroko’s agitated mind, both of them were too shaken to actually be more alert to external scents.

“Come in.” Mayuzumi nearly crawled into the window because of the order in the alpha’s tone. He cursed himself for not remembering how the younger Akashi had a special talent that no one was able to deny. Three soothing presences came inside the room, and Mayuzumi’s nose perked up at the scent of another omega. It was bonded with another alpha, whose rippling powerful aura matched up with Akashi’s intensity. The three froze when Akashi commanded Kuroko to “stay” for a longer while, and Mayuzumi was about this close to snapping Akashi’s neck, his cousin’s soulmate be damned.

However, Kuroko was never one to obey orders, especially not from an alpha. Mayuzumi inwardly cackled as a pained squawk from Akashi bounced lightly across the walls and slightly into the air. It wasn’t loud enough for any other person to hear, but loud enough for Mayuzumi to softly clamp a hand over his mouth to stop the incoming guffaws itching at his throat. Kuroko was saying something coy, but Mayuzumi was kind of preoccupied at trying to calm the hysteria inside of himself.

“Kuro…” Akashi purred. Mayuzumi flinched. “That was rude.”

“I’m sorry. However, I retract my statement because you were the one who was rude to me first.” Mayuzumi snickered underneath his hand. _Take that you spoiled alpha brat!_ He crowed inside of his mind. Kuroko was never one to be controlled over, and he would stop at nothing until people realized that he wasn’t a weak omega like they stereotyped every omega to be. In fact, no omega was ever weak, especially when faced with dangerous situations. War really honed in on one’s instincts, and now the motherly ones were especially more beast like and wild than alphas themselves in some cases.

Anyway, the beta listened to a little more boring talk with Kuroko and the three other guests. He stopped a yawn from the chatting from both sides and decided he would confront Kuroko later instead of giving away his identity to possible enemies, even if they sounded friendly enough. Eventually, Kuroko pulled away from the vestiges of his dreams and exited the window with a graceful and powerful leap. Mayuzumi tailed after him, a blank expression planted back on his face instead of a livid one. He followed Kuroko up until they were back at the headquarters and the pale phantom slid back into his room’s unlocked window. Mayuzumi sailed into a random open window and quickly walked down to his cousin’s room. He knocked and without warning, let himself in.

“I can see why you like your mate so much.” Mayuzumi calmly stated, planting himself on top of Kuroko’s unused couch that was more for show. Kuroko didn’t tense up. Instead, he calmly folded up his dirty laundry and placed them in his laundry basket. The silver haired male sneered.

“Good to know that your mate is more important than the suffering people in the resistance. I always thought family was the most important to you, but I guess I’m wrong.” Mayuzumi didn’t flinch when Kuroko’s sharp gaze bore into his own. Kuroko’s eyes were full of angered flames.

“Family will always be my top priority, Mayuzumi.” He seethed. Mayuzumi shrugged. He irritably played with a loose seam from the velvet couch.

“Didn’t seem like it to me.” Kuroko sighed.

“Is it so wrong for me to say a last goodbye?”

“I know that wasn’t a “last goodbye”, Kuroko.” He snapped back, finally pushing himself off of the comfy couch and squaring his shoulders. Kuroko shook his head.

“It was.” The shorter male stubbornly insisted. Mayuzumi snorted.

“Stop being stubborn, Kuroko. What happened to the fearless leader back then? The one that promised the win to the resistance and swore to give away everything for the sake of his people?” Mayuzumi demanded. He was desperate for his younger cousin to finally see the brunt of his mistakes, in the way that realizing how meeting up with the enemy was almost punishable for death due to his traitorous acts behind the resistance’s back. Kuroko finally pushed himself up, throwing the basket aside with a wounded look that made him seem more vulnerable than he actually was. Mayuzumi hated that. He hated when his cousin looked fragile enough to bend him over and snap him to pieces.

“ _That_ Kuroko was **dead**!” Kuroko spat. “I already said that was my last goodbye, Mayuzumi! Do you have such little trust in me that you have to push me back into the dead state I was in back in the past?!”

“I will if it means you’ll wake up and realize that meeting with Akashi is dangerous! Stop being suicidal and use your thick skull for once! Stop being selfish and realize you’re putting everyone in the resistance in danger with your stupid acts!” Mayuzumi roared as he pushed up into Kuroko’s space. The leader shook his head.

“I know.” Kuroko pressed back. “I know so that’s why I’m trying to fix it!” Mayuzumi scoffed.

“And what? Things are going to go back to normal? Have you not thought of the repercussions? If someone found your scent or even suspected Akashi for a little bit? What about his three friends? How can they be trusted?!”

“Because I trust Akashi!” Kuroko snarled. “Something you apparently can’t do with **_me_**.” Kuroko pushed away from Mayuzumi. “Whether you want to believe me or not is fine. I guess I should just go back to being dead. It’s all people view me as anyway.” And with that, Kuroko stormed out of the room without a single glance back. Mayuzumi stood there for a few moments, pondering over the hurt words from his cousin. They were the last of the lines from the Mayuzumi and Kuroko clans. Mayuzumi felt sick to his stomach. He just wanted what was best for Kuroko, yet his anger towards the war, towards the obvious alpha supremacy pissed him off to no end.

Mayuzumi sighed tiredly, brushing a hand through his dirty dull locks. They were gray and monochrome, like the way he felt about the world at the moment. With one last sad glance at the dirtied assassin uniform lying messily on the bed, Mayuzumi left. He sought out his mate with sad eyes, and even despite the guilt in his heart, his prideful and protective nature knew exactly how his cousin felt. And he knew that this was not the last goodbye from Kuroko, no matter how much he valiantly said it was.

****  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****  
  


“Ah, Chi-chan!” Reo welcomed Mayuzumi with his slender arms, elegantly scooping up the slightly shorter male into his warm arms. Mayuzumi immediately melted into his mate’s comfortable embrace and inhaled the spicy clover and sweet honey of the raven’s soothing scent. The beta smiled crookedly at Reo, the latter returning the gesture with a much brighter grin that shone through the gray void in Mayuzumi’s heart. Like a puzzle piece connecting perfectly into a solid picture, the couple fit in each other’s hugs and hearts without a single crook or nanny by itself.

“Hello, Reo.” He kindly greeted back. “How are you today?” Reo swept the long silver bangs away from Mayuzumi’s warming eyes.

“I’m fine, darling.” The endearment tacked on at the end of the statement would have usually irked the beta, but at the moment, he needed as much love and adoration from his mate as possible. The endless worries of the war and from fretting over his naive cousin (who was also coincidentally the second most heartless person when it came to ruthless war tactics; first was Maosami) was beginning to wear him down further after all the years of countless death counts and blood shed. Mayuzumi softened up to his omega, smiling down tenderly as Reo ushered him over to the newest additions in the midst of the raging war.

“Aren’t they cute, Chihiro?!” Reo pointed out to one of the slumbering babies in one of the nursing omega’s arms. The motherly woman nodded respectfully at the second command man, who answered back with his own respectful nod. The blonde haired woman rocked back and forth in the brown rocking chair with a rough quilt over her tiny form. The gray wisps of her hair stood out in contrast to the golden threads flying out of her bun.

“It’s lovely to see you again, Mayuzumi-san.” The American woman (her name was like Barbara or something) smiled, the wrinkles of her smile stretching her tired face. The gray in her eyes reminded Mayuzumi of the past, her past in which photos were faded in black and white and her husband stood proudly beside her in her homeland. But now… Now she stayed hidden among a group her husband would gladly stand behind if he were still alive.

“And you as well…” He trailed off, hoping that she wouldn’t find offense in his forgetting the lovely omega’s name.

“Beatrice.” She amusedly supplied.

“Ah, yes.” Mayuzumi was still sheepish, however. Reo hid a giggle behind a rough palm. “How are you, Beatrice?”

“I’m lovely, thank you.” It was an obvious lie, but the beta respected her privacy and obvious attempt of thwarting attention on herself for too long. It was never pretty during war and positivity was one of the rare survival skills that few could possess. In a way, Beatrice was like the beacon of light, her wise, aging smile and twinkling gray eyes marking the way to their victory.

“How is everyone else?” Mayuzumi awkwardly asked. He was never amazing at starting talk, especially with the elderly. He was always afraid his sarcastic remarks would offend them, honestly.

“Everyone is fine. Well, as fine as being stuck in the middle of war allows us. Hopefully, the end will be near.” Beatrice smoothly answered without beating around the bush. Mayuzumi blinked. Then, a peal of bemused laughter fell from his dry lips as he hunched forward to contain the sudden bout of chuckles.

“Was it something I said?” Beatrice asked in bewilderment. Reo shook his head, a few chortles escaping from his pressed lips.

“He likes your honesty.” Reo shrugged his shoulders. “Chihiro prefers honesty in people before respect.”

“Ah.” Beatrice placed a hand over her smiling lips. “I see.”

“Okay, admittedly…” Mayuzumi paused to catch his breath. “That’s the best thing I’ve heard since we entered this hell hole.” He was much more casual now, no longer tense when talking to polite people (like his cousin sometimes).

“I’m glad my statement amuses you.” Beatrice dryly said, though the smile on her lips told otherwise. “Anyway, Reo, be dear please and hold Hideki for a second. I need to check up on his twin, Katsuo.”

“Who’s are they?” Mayuzumi curiously asked as Reo easily took the babe from the older woman’s arms. The blonde stretched as she stood up to her full height, her head standing tall as she walked through another door with the grace of a queen.

“They are from Akemi and her mate Kohaku’s children. She only recently gave birth to them.” Mayuzumi rolled his eyes as if to say “duh” at the last part. Reo shook his head fondly and stared back down at the little bundle of joy in his arms. He cradled the baby with love and affection, rocking the boy back and forth when he moved around in his graying blanket.

“They’re cute.” The silver haired male commented. He liked the image of his mate with a tiny baby in his arms. The motherly aura around the omega was surely affecting his head, he thought with something akin to mirth. For a second, with Reo and Hideki together as the spitting image of a happy family, Mayuzumi could forget that he was in the middle of the war. Maybe Beatrice’s bright attitude influenced his poisoned mind or maybe he was going delusional from all the years of emotional trauma. Either way, Mayuzumi allowed his defenses to fall as the dull white walls became brighter and lighter.

Mayuzumi walked over to Reo. The raven perked up at his mate’s sudden closeness and was joyfully surprised when the silver haired beta smiled lovingly up at him, carefully scarred fingers brushing over the baby. Hideki drowsily blinked up at both of them before a drowsy yawn filled the air and he cutely wrapped a finger around Mayuzumi’s own.

“Chihiro…”

“I love you.” He openly declared, staring straight into the dark violet orbs that grew larger at the sweet words. Reo looked down, a red flush staining his pale cheeks as long, feminine lashes fluttered against his cheek bones. Mayuzumi swallowed down the saccharine.

“I love you too, Chihiro.” Reo sweetly said, smiling lovingly at the silver haired male as he pressed up into his omega’s space. Their lips met in a sweet kiss and at that moment, Mayuzumi knew love was stronger than hate (as cliche as it sounded).

(But Reo loved cliches and Mayuzumi loved Reo).

****  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****  
  


“How are you doing, Mayuzumi?” Momoi asked, casually draping her form around her mate’s calm body. Mayuzumi nodded at the intimidating aura around the army general, but she merely nodded back without sparing a glance from the large map around her. The peach haired woman pressed her bosom suggestively against Riko’s back, who just grunted and continued to ignore the pouting omega.

“I’m fine. If you’re going to bone though, just tell me now and I can leave.” Riko finally snapped her head up, an impressive crimson hue mismatching the pointed glare at him. Mayuzumi smirked and held up his hands in mock surrender. Momoi laughed prettily aloud as she threw her head back and teased Riko’s short chocolate hair between nimble fingers.

“That’s for later, Mayu-chan.” Momoi winked in a purely conspiring way. Mayuzumi throatily laughed.

“Satsuki!” Riko seemed to squeak, a large difference from her usual scheming face and dissecting eyes. Riko cleared her throat. “May I help you with something, Mayuzumi?”

Mayuzumi snorted. _Only Momoi can “help” you with everything, Riko._ “I’m just here to check up on you guys, the usual.” He shrugged.

“Ah, well, everything is going fine here.” Riko waved him off, eyes glued back on the map as she stuck a light blue pin on a position on the map. She mumbled something under her breath, Momoi happily sticking to her back like glue and rubbing almost needily against her alpha. Mayuzumi shrugged.

“Sure, whatever. If you need anything you know where I am.” Momoi waved happily to him.

“And Mayuzumi?” Riko suddenly piped up before the silver haired male was about to exit the room. He didn’t turn his back.

“Hmm?”

“Take care of Kuroko.” There was an underlying threat lying underneath her words, and Mayuzumi snorted. Every general, commander, leader, person who was in the resistance were all protective over their seemingly tough leader, who was actually a lot more fragile than he let on. The beta nodded.

“I will.”

****  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****  
  


“I have some important news!” Furihata Kouki burst into the conference room that held all the leaders and commanders inside; they were currently listening to Momoi as she executed a brilliant tactic against the opposing side. Every single head turned towards the open wood doors, where a now shy Furihata realized his mistake of barging into a very important meeting. He bowed his head, about to excuse himself, but a smooth voice interrupted him.

“Furihata? What’s the news?” Kuroko stood up from his seat, a sort of command in his voice softened by the blank slate he always wore. However, the urgency in the way he approached the brunette demonstrated how eager he was to truly leave the situation before him (whether the “boring” meeting or the actual war, no one really knew or questioned). Furihata bowed again.

“The Americans…” He thrust out a paper to showcase the news. Several eyes widened while Kuroko stiffened. “The Americans are joining the resistance!”

 

 

 


	4. The Warning Was Our Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the angsting begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 is a bad number in Chinese bc it means death lol 
> 
> tw for a bit of graphic violence, mentions/signs of rape so be careful lovelies !!!! also unbeta'd whoops sorry not sorry

 

 

Kuroko sighed impatiently, the bitter winds joining in his impatience as he crossed his arms. The fearless leader stood at the foot of the dock, waiting eagerly for the fleet about to meet the resistance at one of the unoccupied ports. The mist shrouded around the ocean, creating a gloomy and tense atmosphere that bit away at Kuroko’s anxiety. He was flanked by Riko and Mayuzumi, the two of them surveying the area with equal amounts of caution.

“Look.” Mayuzumi pointed towards the dark, looming object smoothly sailing through the choppy waters. Kuroko stopped his unconscious foot tapping and stood up straighter, blank eyes cutting through the mist itself in order to identify the boat. Sure enough, the proud American flag higher than the clouds pierced through the harsh, salty breeze as the small, dark gray ship began slowing to a stop. An anchor splashed into the water, but Kuroko ignored all the background sounds and scents. He sniffed the air delicately, and once determining them to be friendly, he released the tension from his shoulders.

The ship docked cleanly next to the leader of the resistance as the main deck entry port threw down an accommodation ladder that fell in front of the three main representatives. The air around them whipped the trio’s hair back, forcing sea water to sting their unfazed eyes. The clanking of combat boots stung Kuroko’s ears as he watched a tall figure step out of the ship first. With the sea breeze dancing across his ash dipped wine locks, the man edged closer towards the waiting trio, who subconsciously touched their hidden weapons in their heavy coats.

“Are you guys the resistance?” He had a thick accent when he spoke Japanese, but they could still understand him otherwise. Riko stepped forward, her tiny body being barely swayed by the turbulent winds.

“Who are you?” She demanded, eyeing the figure up and down as more people trailed behind their leader, who whipped his head to the side in order to avoid the increasing wind speeds and angry ocean waves. Kuroko shuddered in his warm coat. The waves lapping up at the dock were rising up until they licked at Kuroko’s dirty boots. He didn’t like the idea of standing so close to an incoming storm, but the Americans were apparently adamant in arriving that very day.

“We’re your heroes.” Mayuzumi actually snorted. “We’ve come to help Japan. I’m Kagami Taiga.” He shortly introduced himself as one of his men, most likely the captain for he warily eyed the thundering storm and the tiny boat quaking across the waters. Riko looked less than impressed.

_“This is the end of the trip for me, Captain.”_ He spoke in English with a slight accent. _“Go back to America before the storm ends. Akashi Masaomi will not be able to see you in this mist. Thanks, Pedro. I couldn’t have done this without you. I’ll call for backup later on, but for now, go!”_ The stout man nodded at Kagami before diving back into his boat. After all the passengers from the ship exited, the captain instantly turned the boat out of the dock and began sailing it towards the land of freedom. Kuroko only wished freedom came so easily for people like him. He turned to the American.

“We’re _Seirin,_ the resistance.” Kuroko stepped up just as lightning flashed across the sky. The redhead jumped up at least three feet in the air at the male’s ghostly appearance. Some of his men snickered in the back, but they wore fond looks. Kagami looked, to them at least, like a trustworthy, loyal companion. Kuroko dipped his head down.

“I am the leader, Phantom. It is a pleasure to meet you, Kagami Taiga.” He gestured to behind the trio, where three trucks sat snugly behind a big building. Kagami only brought around a dozen of his trusted men, which he wrote about in the letter to the resistance that they managed to intercept before Akashi Masaomi could.

“Follow me.” Mayuzumi stated boredly, jabbing a finger behind him as he abruptly turned around and walked away. Riko flanked behind the big group, shooting a suspicious glance backwards at the Americans before they walked past her. She lingered behind the group, casting a calculating gaze in the misty ocean. Before she joined them, the brunette brought out a tiny hidden bow and arrow with poison glistening around the arrow’s tip. With a precise hand, she shot out the arrow and smirked maliciously when a pained yelp was heard. At the very top of one of the old buildings near the dock, she could see a figure falling down from the roof and onto the ground, where they would die from the poison. She walked away without another glance, the receding waves hungrily reaching for the body until it swooped it away in its watery clutches.

Kuroko awaited her with a stony face, nodding when she entered her own truck without a care. The three trucks lit up with their foggy lights, and Mayuzumi led them back to the depths of the forest where their headquarters lay. They were able to make it without another disturbance, and Kuroko swung out of the doors first. He ushered the group to the entrance of the many empty buildings where the conferences lay.

“Where are you taking us?” Kagami asked suspiciously as Riko and Kuroko lay large leaves and other branches across the hidden trucks. Mayuzumi rolled his eyes but held his tongue. Instead, they answered Kagami’s question by stepping into the dark building. The lights lit up at their arrival and the doors shut ominously behind the Americans.

Kuroko suddenly disappeared from the group as he flipped up in the air and latched onto the wall. He immediately ran along the walls until signalling out the imposter, knocking the other female down with a powerful kick that sent her hard onto the ground.

“Oi! What the fuck are you doing?!” Kagami roared, charging right towards the dripping blue haired man who rested a knife against the woman’s neck. She stilled at the cold metal biting into her flesh and spat hatefully at Kuroko.

“Nice try.” The phantom easily slit her throat and rolled gracefully off of her dead body. Kagami’s eyes were wide as the full moon. He shakily pointed a finger at the woman, whose head rolled to the side. Her hat was knocked aside during the struggle and dark brown locks unraveled from being kept up in the hat.

“Is she one of yours?” Kuroko asked, standing up and wiping away the blood from his knife on to his midnight coat. Kagami swallowed down the lump from his throat and shook his head. “I didn’t think so.” And with that, Kuroko walked ahead of all of the shocked Americans and led the way without another word. Mayuzumi followed his cousin once more with Riko flanking the back, a pistol at her ready.

Kuroko knocked three times on the wall, the cream panel shaking before opening up to reveal a keypad. He deftly punched in a long code before the wall crumbled down into a narrow pathway. It was dark ahead, and Kuroko didn’t pause as he stepped into the shadows. They welcomed him pleasantly and the draft from the old walls soothed the cold sweat rolling down his face. Kagami reluctantly stepped after him, Mayuzumi and Riko at the back this time. The wall slid shut behind them, not a speck in the abandoned warehouse touched as Riko dragged the dead alpha’s body with them.

The leader of the resistance heard nervous chattering in English; he paid them no mind in favor of clapping his hands as the walls became more spacious. The lights flicked on instantly, bright white lights that momentarily blinded the Americans. When they blinked, Kuroko and his companions were no longer there. Kagami furrowed his eyebrows further, barking out curses in mixed English and Spanish as he realized they were gone.

A few jabs to his waist and neck and the tall redhead was down. The rest of his crew dropped down heavily like sacks of white flour and the blaring lights were no longer stinging the wine red eyes. Kuroko stood above them with a blank face as he regarded the small group before them. They were now down to eleven soldiers due to the infiltrator from before (who was easily silenced) and now twelve because of their too trusting leader.

Above Kagami’s head was an underground city. There were street lights and people bustling along the built shops, none of them even batting an eyelash at the fallen group before them. Kuroko watched the Americans with icy eyes as he easily picked up the leader while a few other of his men followed the phantom’s actions.

“Why are you doing this?!” Kagami demanded. He wanted to wriggle, but his body was completely paralyzed from the jabs to his body. “We’re your comrades, not enemies!” He exclaimed, even when he was “escorted” into a gray building that resembled a prison. Kuroko snorted.

“I’m sorry, Kagami.” His voice was still monotone as ever, further enhancing Kagami’s interest and anger at the same time. “However, I can not trust you just yet. How do I know you’re not just an impostor of the Americans? You did just have a female infiltrator with you, and I am not inclined to believe you at this point.”

“Fucking--” Before he could finish that sentence, Kuroko threw him into a wooden chair and began strapping him down with metal chains. Kagami cursed louder as he watched each of his comrades receive the same rough treatment. He glared venomously at Kuroko, who merely blinked at the redhead. Kagami bared his teeth.

“Get me out of this right now, you fuckers!” Mayuzumi clicked his tongue.

“We’re just making sure you’re not potential traitors.” The silver haired man explained. Kagami threw himself at the tough chains binding him to the chair.

“By giving us _this_ kind of treatment?” Kuroko’s sky eyes flashed as he stared down at the hotheaded alpha. The omega knelt down before Kagami, his face mere inches away as he stared right into Kagami’s soul. Kagami began to sweat at the intense eyes on him, but he didn’t stop growling dangerously at the other male. Eventually, Kuroko backed away, a hardening gleam in his eyes as he nodded at Mayuzumi. The beta’s smirk grew wider.

Mayuzumi stepped away from the table behind him, revealing a bunch of tools used to torture out information. Kagami’s eyebrows rose and he suddenly realized just how fucked he was. He just wanted to ensure his brother was alright, not be stuck in this hellhole and tortured until he died!

“We can either do this the easy way or hard way.” Mayuzumi snapped a pair of rubber gloves onto his calloused hands. Kagami gulped. “You tell me the truth and maybe I won’t break every single bone in your face.” As he spoke boredly, he held up a pair of pliers in one hand and a hammer in the other. Kagami heard one of his friends shrilly gasp. He grit his teeth in fear, especially when the brunette alpha came back in with the slumped over body of the woman from before. She nodded at Kuroko, who greeted her back. Without another word, she picked up one of the tools (that looked a lot like a tiny drill) and walked away.

In the distance, Kagami heard someone scream. His heart picked up a strong pace and sweat rolled down his face. He watched with wide eyes as Mayuzumi walked over to one of his men, who was still clad in his heavy coat and camouflage hat. Before the silver haired male could even touch the other, he began pleading for his life.

“Please don’t kill me! I swear I’ll tell you everything! Just please don’t kill me!” Mayuzumi blinked owlishly. Despite looking as innocent as ever, the pair of pliers in his hand spoke otherwise. The man continued regardless, blabbering about he was just “following orders” and that his “whole family was threatened”.

“Ah, so you reveal yourself.” Kuroko spoke up for the first time since entering the room of death. Kagami felt confusion and ire rise up in his throat. He wanted to scream at how insane they were being, especially with how nonchalant the two acted as they held up various weapons of torture.

“W-What?” Kagami only managed to gasp out. The blabbering man was a blubbering mess at this point, his large black eyes staring at the two in disbelief. Hell, everyone was staring at the cousins in total shock.

“Mayuzumi.” The beta nodded as his name was called. He set down the pair of pliers back on the table before hauling up the crying man up, chair and all. He walked away without another word, leaving behind a shocked silence. Kuroko moved swiftly, unlocking the binds around Kagami’s hands and then proceeding on to the others in the room. When they were all free, they watched as Kuroko stood at the head of the room, a bemused glint in his eye.

“What the fuck?” Kagami finally let out. Kuroko shifted his dead eyes on Kagami. “What the fuck was that?”

“A test.” Kuroko examined his dirty nails before turning back to Kagami, who openly gaped at him. “I knew there was another imposter, but I didn’t know who. You Americans really need to be more alert about these things.”

“But-- _What?”_

“That man is being questioned as we speak.” Kuroko smiled politely at them, ignoring the loud scream from down the hallway. “Would you like to join me for some dinner?” Kagami could only bob his head up and down. He was still a bit shaken at the whole atmosphere and quickly evacuated the room with his comrades to escape the dull, quiet room.

“How did you know there was another impostor?” Kagami quietly asked, a difference in his character that didn’t go unnoticed by the cunning leader. Now that the redhead actually cleared up his mind, he was a bit more in awe of the smart thinking from the other male. And as weak and frail as the other looked, he was much stronger than even Kagami. In fact, the weak were supposed to smell, well, _weak_ to him, but Kagami couldn’t even detect a smell from the other male. He could either be a beta or an alpha with the way he led the group with unwavering confidence.

“It was easy enough to detect his unease after I killed the other one.” Kuroko fluidly explained as he led the drained and traumatized group into a cafeteria like place. Other people already sitting in the long wooden tables exchanged a cheery, quick greeting with their leader, who smiled fondly back at his people. Some of them began whispering among themselves, recognizing the group next to their beloved leader as the Americans.

“He let down his guard a bit, but I still couldn’t tell which one was the impostor.” Kuroko paused at a table, waiting for the men and women to fill in the seats. The Americans’ attention were solely on his as they quietly listened to his words, clinging on to each and every melodious sound spilling from his mouth. Even Kagami was not immune to the beauty presented in front of him, and Kuroko sat elegantly on the wooden seat across from him.

“I’m sorry for frightening all of you.” He bowed his head. Kagami scratched his cheek awkwardly. “I only meant to single out the traitor, but it seems you are still shaken.” The redhead shook his head. Admittedly, he was still imagining the screams of the torture, but now that they were back in the “city”, the loud noises of people laughing and conversing among themselves comforted the alpha.

“It’s fine, I guess.” He really couldn’t deny the other attractive phantom either. Kuroko smiled amicably to them, a real smile from his past polite ones. The group was stunned into silence once more. He rose up gracefully, excusing himself to grab them some food before striding away with his head held high and his shoulders squared back. His people seemed to love him, the children especially as they clambered all around their leader to inquired about his health.

“Well, that was terrifying.” Ainslee, one of the more chatty member of the group, started conversation. She laughed boisterously, a shake of her head causing her black curls to bounce. Next to her, her girlfriend, Catherine, smiled. They smiled at the irony as the group began loosening up and talking about the past scenario they were just in. When Kuroko arrived back to the table with a few dishes balancing across both of his arms, the group became more hyper aware of the pretty leader.

He passed around the six big bowls of soup he was balancing before walking back to bring out more plates of food for the hungry group. They quickly began shoveling food down their throats, a pleased collective hum filling the air from the taste in their mouths. Despite the low rations, the cooks in the resistance really knew how to make good food.

“I’m glad you like it.” Kuroko amusedly stated after bringing out rolls and rolls of bread that the Americans dove into as well. The omega himself sipped on his soup now and again, but he eventually gave up his food for a younger child, who waved at the group before going back to his grandmother.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Felipe asked Kuroko in the little bit of Japanese he knew. Kuroko shook his head.

“No. I have a small appetite.” He explained. Felipe nodded back. Kagami stared at Kuroko the whole time, a sense of awe filling up his heart as the tiny male across from him darted his eyes around to check for any other suspicious behavior. The redhead couldn’t remember the last time he was so invested in someone, but Kuroko seemed like an interesting leader who still hid a few tricks up his sleeve.

Kuroko glanced around the group; empty bowls and full stomachs greeted his sight and he stood up. “Would you like to rest for a bit? I’m afraid you will still have to go through a lying detector test and a check up from the medical faculty, but otherwise, you’re free after after that.” The group nodded, a few of them groaning at the prospect of more “tests”. They all settled down after Kuroko began walking away without another glance behind them. All of the members of the group trailed after him, some of them yawning and shedding their heavy coats full of dried raindrops. Kagami walked side by side next to Kuroko, thoughts brewing inside his mind.

“Do you know someone called Himuro Tatsuya?” Kuroko didn’t slow down his fast paced walking. Kagami worried his lip between his teeth, hoping that he wasn’t too late (that America wasn’t too late into helping Japan) in trying to save his brother. A few tense seconds ticked by before Kuroko softly smiled. Kagami’s heart increased as Kuroko opened up his mouth.

“Couldn’t you tell?” Kuroko’s large sky eyes met his. “He was the one that cooked your dinner.” Kagami’s breath hitched. He felt relief plummet to his stomach and he later realized that a few stray tears escaped from his eyes.

“Yeah.” Kagami was escorted into a large room for himself. The rest of his friends were off in their own rooms, either sponging down on lukewarm water or immediately sinking into a lumpy bed and snoozing off. Kuroko stood by his door, a strange gleam in his eye that quickly vanished into thin air.

“I could tell.” Kagami said to himself in the dark after Kuroko left and the door creaked loudly behind his exit. The redhead closed his eyes and allowed dreamless sleep to invade his senses. He thought of Tatsuya, his omega brother who ran away to Japan after their argument. He thought of his mentor, Alex, who ended up following after Tatsuya, but managed to escape before shit hit the fan in Japan. And, for some odd reason, he imagined Kuroko in an abandoned children’s playground, swinging back and forth on a decaying swing set.

Before he woke up, the swing set collapsed and Kuroko fell down a dark hole.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


The meeting Kagami was in was way too boring in his opinion. As soon as he woke up that very morning, Kuroko had dragged him to do a quick lie detector test and quickly deemed him as a comrade on their side when Kagami wrote them a few quick lines that matched up with his letter. His friends also passed the “test” with flying colors and they were currently all having fun while he, the leader, had to stay behind in this meeting to discuss the war now that Kagami Taiga, a major name branded in America’s soil was here.

Sure, Kagami was used to battle meetings and the lot, but his Japanese was still almost rusty after leaving Japan more than ten years ago when his father moved there for another job. His mother was the one in the army, a fearsome general that later became a popular name due to her amazing war tactics and ruthless fight. She was also known to be an amazing spy and even better sniper. Kagami didn’t remember much of her after she ended up passing away to cancer when he was twelve. So, long story short, the Kagami line was well known because of her.

“Well, I believe that attacking head on will be much easier now that the Americans are on our side--”

“Do you honestly think that will work? Masaomi is smarter than that! There’s a reason we haven’t been able to get the upperhand often!”

“She’s right.” Momoi piped up to her assistant’s remark. “We do still have stray rats that we haven’t had time to clean up. I think we should continue what we were doing all these years: attacking the concentration camps.”

“That’s not--” Momoi held up her hand. Immediately, the stage was on her as she flipped through her notes and skimmed past her curved words.

“We can not be making risky or dire movements. It’s hard enough that Masaomi has been hiring more and more people from out of the country to do his dirty work, but we need to be more cautious.” She pointed at the map lying in front of her with a few pins tacked onto it. “These are the concentration camps with the weakest security. If we are able to take them out, we can slowly take out the surrounding forces until reaching Masaomi.”

“We can’t just take out Masaomi right away. Even if he is to die, there would still be more repercussions at the moment versus if we convert most of the land to the resistance. Killing Masaomi right now will only further complicate matters and make it hard to stifle the masses currently under Masaomi. For the moment, we need to start small and kill only the most influential people from the top of the food chain.”

Momoi’s pleasant smile turned downright wicked. Kagami shivered. “Then we replace each of his people with spies from us until the majority of Masaomi’s most trusted men are ours. When we eventually execute Masaomi, we can easily pin down the rest of his supporters.” She plucked all the pins around the heart of the country before knocking down the large throne like toy with a flick of her finger.

People began nodding, a restless chatter filtering through the air. Kagami swallowed. There was a reason why a) he wasn’t a tactician and b) he didn’t like messing with them either. The redhead watched as Momoi sat down and Kuroko replaced her from the stage with himself.

“I am in favor of this idea. All who are in favor with Momoi’s proposition, please raise your hand.” Everyone rose their hand. Riko in particular beamed lovingly and proudly at her mate, eliciting a bashful, yet confident grin that lit up the pink haired omega’s lovely face. Kagami nodded his head to all of the agreements, though he still had a solid question ingrained into his head.

“I agree. But doesn’t Akashi Masaomi have an heir?” Kagami spoke up briefly, scratching the back of his head as he tried to remember the name of the so called prodigy. Even before the war, the young Akashi was a well known figure destined to take over the large Akashi enterprise after the older one stepped down. Kagami only knew a little about the famous company due to his friend’s influence, but otherwise, he held no other clue about the two faced business world.

No one noticed the phantom camouflaging in the back, a pained expression tweaking across his face. The tiny splash of pain in his liquid eyes spelled his emotions evenly, and no one but an empathetic Mayuzumi saw. Kuroko cleared his throat, thwarting off the loud chatter from the murmuring leaders.

“Yes, and what of it, Kagami?” His voice gnawed at Kagami’s heart, especially in the way the icy tundra of his eyes bore down on the redhead. He slowly gulped, escaping the other’s steel eyes that were blank, yet painted millions of vivid words illustrating the masked pain within.

“Well,” he licked his chapped lips, “wouldn’t he be a big factor in the whole plan? He’s most likely trained under his father, and I’ve heard he’s crazy intelligent. Wouldn’t he be able to see through some of the plans and try to stop them?” Another wave of realization in Kagami’s words rushed around the room with alarming speed. Momoi nodded thoughtfully, seeming to have forgotten a big flaw in the plan. Meanwhile, Kuroko’s face betrayed nothing, but the ridges of his battered heart thumped restlessly against his rib cage. He was about to speak about, inquire how they would be able to move Akashi from their plan, but a dead part of him knew.

“So what do you suggest we do?” Riko asked, mainly to test the American. She placed a delicate chin on her clasped hands, eyeing him with equal amounts of interest and curiosity. Kagami shrugged his shoulders. The answer was fairly obvious, after all.

“Take him out, duh.” His brash attitude in speaking irked Riko, however others were already nodding along with pleased expressions on their faces. Momoi inwardly laughed at her mate’s distraught, but she politely nodded with her other peers.

Kuroko’s heart broke.

“May I suggest a candidate to take down Akashi?” Riko asked, a wicked gleam lighting up her dark caramel eyes. The room nodded. Kuroko was an exception, but Riko accepted his silence as an encouragement to speak up. She swiveled her head over to Kuroko, the same wicked smirk on her face.

“Perhaps Phantom would like to take the job?” Kuroko nearly jolted out of his seat. He calmly stared at the brunette, who was looking akin to a satisfied predator with its bloody prey’s mangled body in its sharp teeth. Kuroko gulped, his fragile heart tearing him apart. He knew he had to do this. For his peers, for the people in Japan. The beautiful face of his beloved flashed traitorously in his mind, and the omega in him wept. Even deeper within, the phantom of his past patted him solemly on the shoulder, a stray tear leaking from his dead eyes.

“I will.” He spoke with resolve. Akashi’s smiling, love filled eyes rammed at Kuroko’s mind, at his heart and soul. However, he ignored it in favor of evenly staring at Riko, whose eyes alight with a morbid glee. Kuroko shut his eyes, hoping to gods he wouldn’t begin to cry as much as his weaker side begged him to.

“Perfect, Phantom.” Riko said in satisfaction. “Assassinate Akashi Seijuurou by tonight.” She ordered. Kuroko nodded robotically. From the side of his eye, he could see Mayuzumi shaking his head with melancholy. Kuroko breathed in deeply.

“I will.” Instead of the usual bewitched and taken glitter in heterochromatic eyes, Kuroko could only see the betraying frown of a dying man, who exhaled his last breath with hate on his tongue. In the safe confines of his mind, Kuroko’s steady foundation cracked before various pieces of his carefully crafted fortress soared through the sky and embedded itself into the soft earth below. Kuroko sat back down, feeling nothing at all as the meeting was adjoined and people began to shuffle out of the conference room.

When everyone was gone, he buried his head in his hands and cried.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Kagami lingered behind the rest of the leaders exiting the conference room. He noticed the silver haired male with dead fish eyes glancing back hesitantly at the entrance of the room, but a moment later, he disappeared in thin air. Kagami couldn’t detect Kuroko’s physical form and the young man didn’t have a trace of a scent on him either. He was interested in the phantom, in the way that curious children were curious about Santa Claus with wonder in their lit up eyes. The redhead couldn’t help but be drawn to the other, particularly in the mysterious aura Kuroko carried with him.

He stood by the door, waiting for the other male to step out in his all confident glory: steps measured, head thrown back in a careless yet elegant manner, and burdened shoulders drawn back without the slump most stressed shoulders would have. Instead, Kagami was met with silence, highlighted by the chirping of drowsy birds in the mist and the branches swaying lightly in the breeze. No sun entered the gray area around the empty building, yet Kagami felt peace. Instead of being downcast by the constant gloomy weather, he was solely reminded of the phantom.

Kagami waited another five minutes before sighing. He wondered if Kuroko actually already disappeared in the crowd of people without the American seeing him. With Kuroko, anything was possible. Before he could walk back to the cream painted wall and enter the city below, Kagami paused. For a second, his heart strings were delicately plucked one by one, a strong scent of sweet, sweet vanilla invading all of his senses. He gingerly pulled down the handle of the room’s door and slid it open. No noise creaked from the door and Kagami popped his head in to catch more of the addicting smell.

A flash of bright color in the dull room caught his attentive eyes and he swung his head over to take in the colorful contrast. His breath caught in his throat before being swallowed down with the rest of his apprehensive feelings.

At the head of the table, still looking as dignified and graceful as ever, sat Phantom as he lightly bawled his eyes out. The sight before him tugged harsher at his heart and the undeniable scent of a distressed omega struck at the alpha’s instincts. He immediately rushed over to the crying male and took the tiny leader in his arms. In Kagami’s muscular, larger biceps, Kuroko appeared much smaller and much more vulnerable that he actually was.

“Shhh…” Kagami soothed, brushing a warm, scarred hand over the trembling man’s form. Kuroko sniffled, his glazed over orbs shooting up to Kagami’s wine red ones. The American stiffened. Maybe it was the omega pheromones permeating in the air. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t touched an omega in a more affectionate way. Or maybe it was just his alpha senses manipulating his pulsing heart. Either way, Kagami felt his heart begin to beat erratically at the beautiful male in his arms with tear streaked cheeks and a set of eyes brimming with depression.

Kagami belatedly realized his interest was actually a certain like towards the phantom; he had a crush on Kuroko. The pale man blinked, long eyelashes catching the dew drop tears on the ends and painting a lovely picture in Kagami’s head of the remaining raindrops clinging onto a leaf after a earth shattering storm. It was the sort of tranquil Kuroko hadn’t been fortunate enough to experience yet and the sort of beauty clawing at Kagami’s reddening face.

“D-Do you feel better?” He hoped his tanner face hid the blush staining his cheeks. Kuroko didn’t utter a single sound. He mutely nodded before falling back against Kagami’s chest with blank eyes. They didn’t say another word. Kagami enjoyed the warmth emitting from Kuroko and Kuroko appreciated the support Kagami provided as they platonically (though the redhead wished otherwise) cuddled. Eventually, Kuroko separated from the alpha, a soft bubblegum flush dusting across his lightly freckled cheeks.

“Thank you.” A small endearing smile tugged at his cheeks, and Kagami felt like a fool as he gaped at the pretty male.

“Y-Yeah. Anytime, man.” Kuroko nodded. He stared out the window where the gray sky grew darker and the sun’s rays never touched the barrier of fog around their hideout. Kuroko sighed, gesturing for Kagami to follow him back down into the “underground”. Kagami blindly followed.

As they stepped down the winding pathway, their hands brushed. Kagami flinched, but he welcomed the heat traveling around his body. Kuroko didn’t seem to mind, but his mind was in too much turmoil to pay attention to his surroundings at the moment. He stepped out of the cave like tunnel first, nodding politely at Kagami with a tiny smile before walking away to his own room. Kagami watched him, a deep throatful of longing lodged up in his windpipe as the light blue spark of color vanished into the crowd of survivors.

Above the underground, the large fiery orb began touching at the horizon before melting away and leaving behind a stark cold sea of ominous black.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


It was time. Kuroko sluggishly dressed into his usual black attire. The dark colors reminded him of a funeral as he leaped out of his bedroom window and further up out of the hopeful city and into the night. The fog rested on his shoulders as a disguise and he raced along the tiled roof before flying into the quiet trees. Barely a rustle when he landed and still as silent as possible, Kuroko soared through the trees with tension boiling in the pit of his stomach. Above his stomach, however, he accepted the coldness of his heart spreading to his veins all the way to his frigid toes and fingers.

He moved regardless, sailing past the familiar landmarks he would always dream of passing by in order to lose the distance between his lover and himself. A shaky breath escaped from within, but he swallowed down the rest of his sorrow, of the pained cries pounding at the poorly built fortress suppressing his feelings. Kuroko remained on the move, climbing up a long wall effortlessly and backflipping onto the roof perfectly. He stopped all the sudden, melancholy flooding his system as he glanced up momentarily at the sky. The gray clouds partially veiled over the moon, but the moonlight still shone brighter than the millions of stars decorating the black sky.

Kuroko was frozen. He stared at the white moon, a bitter remorse clenching around his heart, around the soul that only existed when he was assured of Akashi’s constant presence. The stars above reminded him of the light freckles dusting across his lover’s shoulders as they clung on to each other with no abandon. No sexual or physical acts were ever committed during the time that they became lost in the warmth surrounding their bodies. Kuroko could only muffle a wrecked sob shaking his shoulders.

He gingerly touched the vials of poison, the tranquilizers, and his various concealed murder weapons that would have to be used on Akashi. He could not betray his comrades nor back down on the assassination attempt. He knew that if was not the one to kill Akashi Seijuurou, than someone else would be more than pleased to try. No one in the resistance liked the Akashi family much, not after all the suffering Akashi Masaomi brought upon Japan.

_Maybe I can convince Akashi to leave. Maybe he can run away and “coincidentally” stumble upon our secret hideout when we are about to have a meeting. He’ll look lost and I’ll pretend to be my typical leader self. He’ll act along and eventually, after many tests, he can be a part of the resistance!_ Kuroko wished. He honestly wished his thoughts would become a reality and his heart to be mended. All he desired was a world unlike the one they were currently stranded in with Akashi’s smiling face and all of Kuroko’s loved ones living peacefully together. He wished that he wasn’t in a war, wasn’t a leader of a resistance, wasn’t mated to his enemy. But more than anything, he wished he hadn’t met Akashi at all. If he hadn’t met the redhead, he could have lived his life without worry. He wouldn’t abandon his duties to meet up with the other. He wouldn’t be suffering now.

Kuroko forced his dead weight limbs to move. Above him, the stars twinkled knowingly at him as the moonlight streamed a path of white light across the roofs he soared across. Kuroko recognized the building, the exact room and opened window that Akashi lay, waiting for him with dreamy sighs outside of the window and clenched up fists from the way the other missed his lover.

The phantom stood atop the building’s roof. He stared out at the moon one last time, a bittersweet reminder of the fond memories he held at night with Akashi. Of the short amount of visits they had together full of more love and adoration Kuroko had ever felt in his life. He breathed out softly, his cloudy breath vanishing into the crisp wind. Without another thought, Kuroko readied the tranquilizer in his hand before sneakily mingling into the shadows. He rolled softly onto the floor and disappeared back into the darkness of the night, two pairs of ice cold eyes surveying the room with quickened heart beats.

No sounds alerted him of danger, but he still cautiously slid amongst the floor to Akashi’s king sized bed. Memories were slowing him down, but he grit his teeth and lashed back at the invasive feelings bubbling in his heart. He neared the lump in Akashi’s bed, sorrow and screams of his omega begging him to stop all of it pounding insistently at his head.

Before he could lift the blanket over Akashi’s bed, he sniffed the air delicately. There was the familiar, safe smell of his mate, however, he could notice a slight sour difference to it. With wide eyes, Kuroko hurriedly raced back to the window, which was abruptly closed by the dark figures standing in the shadows just as he had. His heart quickened as the figures neared and he quickly pulled out the tranquilizers, jabbing two of the guards with his needle and whisking around to dodge a well aimed kick to his head. The two men behind him slid to the ground as he back flipped away from the guard, anger and betrayal swelling in his heart. Did his mate rat him out? Did any of Akashi’s friends decide to give away his position?  
The thought of Akashi robotically telling his father everything they had ever done stung at Kuroko’s eyes and he fled back to the window, arms outstretched. Unfortunately, he was outnumbered and another man pinned him down to the ground before he could jump out of the window and into freedom.

Kuroko thrashed, but to no avail. He eventually submitted to the ground, adrenaline pumping his veins as he frantically searched for any possible escape route. Unfortunately, the overwhelming alpha senses were causing his omega mind to spin wildly, a chaotic screech of horror as Kuroko’s eyes met dark brown ones. The untameable red hair brushed back neatly was unmistakeable, and through Kuroko’s mask, he could make out every single feature that reminded him of his lover.

_Akashi Masaomi,_ his mind snarled at the man in front of him. He wasn’t smirking in triumph, however. Instead, he towered above the phantom’s lowered body with icy eyes and a stoic demeanor. The redhead crossed his arms, jerking his head gracefully to the side. One of his bodyguards immediately scampered off with a stiff salute, the door hugging onto the hinges but not quite closing completely. Kuroko breathed in and out.

There was no escape. His mind whirled in turmoil as he realized just exactly where he was. Akashi was not in sight, but the blue haired male had a feeling he would meet his lover soon. Or perhaps, past lover now that they were screwed.

“I brought him.” The guard threw in a familiar face, the person yelping in pain as they were roughly handled. Kuroko’s eyes widened and his stomach plummeted to the ground. He felt sick, nausea sticking uncomfortably to his throat like sticky, poisonous honey. There, in front of his feet, sat a beaten up Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou’s best friend and omega mate to Aomine Daiki. Kuroko eyed the dark bruises dotting across Kise like a leopard’s spots. Instead of the cheerful grin he always seemed to wear, Kise trembled uncontrollably.

One of the smirking guards spoke volumes to Kuroko about Kise’s treatment by the guards, and the thought disgusted him. He noticed the red marks lining across the neck of the blond’s neck and trailing down past the torn dirty white sheet barely covering the disgusting marks across his ribs. He looked malnourished, a deep hollow of bones emanating the deep trauma within the omega. As an omega, Kuroko’s empathetic, motherly side sobbed desperately. His fate was all in Akashi Masaomi’s hands and Kuroko could not do anything about it.

“Bring in my worthless son as well.” When he spoke, Kuroko could hear Akashi in him. Masaomi spoke with utter confidence. Not cockily, but in a natural way as if the moment he breathed life in the world, he became the world’s leader. Another guard, this time looking younger with a sadistic, gleeful grin pranced off to fetch Akashi. If Kise looked like he did now, Kuroko seriously worried for Akashi, no matter how much he denied the feeling (he couldn’t deny the feelings for the redhead, however. They were soulmates after all).

Kuroko only felt safe with the thin layer of his mask concealing over his face. He tested out the human restraints wrapped around his arms and legs, but they wouldn’t budge. Kuroko really was screwed. He exchanged a fearful glance with a shaky Kise, whose dark amber eyes darted around in frantic circles. The human mind and body truly was a fragile thing.

“Get in here!” The guard from before taunted, pushing a blur of fire red into the room where Kuroko and Akashi proclaimed their love for each other. Kuroko’s eyes welled with unshed tears as he noticed the redhead’s slightly shaken state. He wasn’t as bad as his friend, but the dark circles under Akashi’s eyes and gashes all across his face and arms told him enough. Kuroko wanted to scream. He wanted to unleash his fury for these people hurting his mate and his friend.

When his alpha glanced around in pure hatred, he finally seemed to notice the light sky hair of his lover’s, who was being pinned down by four other men. Akashi bristled, his alpha roaring in raw anger and energy as he made to charge blindly towards the guards. Before he could even move or utter a command, the guard closest to Kuroko struck out a knife from the folds of his jacket and threateningly pointed it at the omega’s jugular. The redhead bit back a snarl and stood down, his emperor eye staring hungrily at the next actions of each person. He allowed his cousin--one of the guards--to cover his mouth with rope and tie him up.

“No need to be so hostile, son.” Masaomi finally spoke up after a few beats of tension. He walked up to where Kuroko was, his monotone face spooking Kuroko with a twinge of fear. The blue haired male stared defiantly at Masaomi with eyes searing with blue fire that caused a smile to twitch on Masaomi’s face.

“Don’t you miss your lover?” The leader taunted, finger trailing across the mask. He swiftly snapped off the mask, large doe eyes widening a fraction as his smooth face was exposed to the world. Some of the guards mumbled, obviously awe struck with how beautiful the notorious assassin was. Kuroko bared his teeth, eyes spelling out hatred that thrilled the leader. He smiled. It didn’t reach his eyes.

“So beautiful…” Masaomi stroked Kuroko’s smooth cheek, pulling his finger back quickly when Kuroko snapped his teeth at him. The older Akashi gripped harshly on Kuroko’s jaw, forcefully wrenching him towards himself before harshly throwing the other away.

“Yet so disgusting.” Masaomi spat, venom weasling into his displeased tone. Kuroko’s jaw throbbed, but he couldn’t feel it past the anger swelling in his heart. Masaomi no longer paid attention to him as he boredly walked away to sit down on Akashi’s couch.

“Publicly execute him in two days.” The leader commanded, coldly positioning himself onto the couch in order to stare out of the window. “Throw him in a camp for now.”

“Yes, sir!” The men saluted to their leader as one of them tugged a lifeless Kuroko up to his feet.   
“Get up, omega scum!” The soldier hissed, kicking a stunned Kuroko to begin walking. The phantom barely whimpered, too struck by the sudden statement from Masaomi. _Public execution in two days. Two days. Execution. I’m going to die._ Kuroko blinked. He wasn’t crying, but he could feel the tug from Akashi. The strong waves of pain and agony from his alpha as they were both separated hit Kuroko with a tsunami wave. His wide eyes examined the room where he spent the majority of his time with Akashi. The smiles, laughter, tears, and memories surrounding his mind veiled over the irony of the situation. The same room in which they exchanged love was the exact same room where they were separated, each left with destinies from a cruel man.

Before Kuroko completely exited the room, a shout suddenly stopped one of the guards. Kise screeched like a banshee, a large wave of distress momentarily stunning the rest of the guards as they clamped their ears shut. Their alpha senses overtook the guards for a few seconds, and Kise turned to Kuroko with desperate eyes.

“Go, Kurokocchi! Go--” A shot in the air. Blood splattered the walls from the impact of the bullet. Kuroko’s eyes widened, watching Kise’s body slump to the ground. He weakly reached out to a horrified Kuroko, blood seeping out of the wound from his stomach.

“Kise…” Kuroko whispered. He was numb.

“Kuro….” Kise’s eyes were wide as he realized his situation. Then, fear overcame his senses; then, acceptance. “Daiki…” His cold fingers reached towards the stars one last time before dropping harshly to the ground. With another heave of his breath, Kise’s body finally gave in to the bullet within himself. A sad sigh fell from his lips. Kise was dead.

Masaomi chuckled. He twirled the handle of the steel handgun between his fingers. He wore an amused, dark smile that chilled Kuroko to the bone. This was no ordinary leader who despised omegas. This was a _madman._

“That was fun while it lasted.” Masaomi dryly stated. He glared at the affected guards, who quickly snapped out of their trance and rushed over to a numb Kuroko. The phantom didn’t feel the red marks imprinted on his skin as they harshly tugged him down the hallway, past the light room and further into the darkness. The soldiers were uncaring as they dragged him away. Under their dirty soles, Kise’s bloody corpse lay unmoving on the ground. His once golden spun hair was a dull wheat swaying by itself in the last of the fields of gold. The blood splattered across the innocent white walls served a reminder of the hell they were in.

Kuroko looked back once, meeting the blood red eyes of Masaomi whose eyes were devoid of any emotion. Despite that, he knew exactly what the leader felt at the moment. Kuroko was dragged further into the dark of the halls, and for the first time ever, he feared the shadows.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


“As for you, my traitorous son.” Masaomi spoke with disgust. His shrewd eyes passed over the fallen form of Kise Ryouta. Akashi growled low in his throat, a dark gleam coating his heterochromatic eyes that Masaomi always regarded with hatred. He smiled “benevolently” at his son, a coo on his lips but a knife’s edge in his eyes.

Beside Akashi, his despicable cousin stared at his fingernails, picking at the dirt and blood underneath his nails. But, Akashi knew; no matter how hard his cousin picked at the dirt on his hands, he would never be able to rub it off.

“Perhaps some brainwashing is in order?” Masaomi hinted. Akashi’s eyes widened. The last time a spy from the resistance was found, she never escaped. She also was currently a human vegetable that was unable to give away the location of the resistance, much to Masaomi’s displeasure. Nonetheless, the older Akashi walked away after his “suggestion”, leaving Akashi behind with his eager cousin to begin the “brainwashing” process.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm whatcha saaay


	5. Stormy Tears and Lightning Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko's experience in the concentration camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am so fucking sorry this took fucking FOREVER to write. Like, I was just stuck. That and I'm a piece of shit that won't stop creating fanfics despite having unfinished ones (ie. Flying High, Angels Aren't Always Perfect, etc)..... Whoops? I'm so sorry though like the suspense was real guys. 
> 
> Okay, but as usual, unbeta'd, HUGE WARNING FOR HUGE MENTIONS OF RAPE, DRUG ABUSE, GORE/TORTURE. This is not a fun fanfic so if you're not okay with any of those, please kindly leave with a complimentary gift basket. Thanks for your patience, y'all. I love all of you guys so much. 
> 
> Edit 10/3: Added a huge scene and fixed a few mistakes.  
> And finally, shit is gonna get real. Strap in laddies, we're in for a horrific ride.

 

 

For the first time since his parents’ blood stained the floor in front of him, Kuroko’s usually stone hard demeanor quaked with the situation before him. He not only witnessed a fellow omega and good acquaintance’s death but also the intimidating aura from the president of Japan himself. Kuroko had heard of stories--some accurate while a few were just forged by despairing parents to their children to force them to sleep--and he had personally seen Akashi Masaomi from a distance. But, for one thing that was certain, standing in front of the actual dictator and groveling beneath his feet like a slave to a master branded Kuroko’s soul with fear and despair. It was as if the high ranking alpha was the embodiment of hopelessness.

And now, due to Kuroko’s infuriating omega senses and needs, he dragged innocent people into danger. Kise, a wonderful omega aspiring to have his own pups with Aomine, was shot by the devil himself, and Kuroko’s soulmate would no doubt be subject to possible torture then execution like Kuroko himself. If he wasn’t so terrified for Akashi he would have thought about Mayuzumi and the rest of the resistance awaiting his return from a so called “job”. Unfortunately, they would receive the memo too late. By then, Kuroko would be decapitated with his bloody head on a sharpened stick as a sign of “resistance is futile”.

Kuroko lurched forward in his wooden seat, the chains around his hands jostling with a loud jiggling noise. The wooden carriage that held him resembled the old ones that hadn’t been used for decades. Kuroko snorted in empty amusement. Of course Masaomi would have the omegas be carried to the concentration camps in execution carriages crafted out of poorly shaven wood. Even now, a few splinters embedded in his coarse hands, especially when he wildly grabbed on the edge of the seat in order to prevent himself from jolting and smacking into the wall.

The makeshift door opened vigorously, the hinges squeaking as ominously and loudly as the beating of Kuroko’s fragile heart. His heart hurt more than all of the factors of fear combined. At the moment, he still mourned over his friend’s death, despite having already been in contact with dead bodies, strewn up beyond repair and gruesome to anyone’s eyes. He has been in the same room where interrogation happened, had personally created a human vegetable from terrible alphas who were undeserving of a peaceful death. Yet, why? Why was he so weak in the face of a friend’s death?

“Get out.” The alpha spat, tugging him harshly by the chains around his hands out of the horse pulled carriage. Kuroko blinked at his surroundings. His sharp senses screamed danger, like flaming sirens alerting danger in a firehouse. The taller alpha steered him towards the opening of the concentration camp, created from hardened iron higher than the trees casting gnarled branches over the fenced off area. Tips of sharp steel rose up from the fences in case one were to attempt to escape, but…

Kuroko winced. His eyes honed in on the dead body speared across the fence, left like some sort of twisted decoration. That was just a harsh reminder of the living hell they currently were in. The blue haired male was finally released in the courtyard, where every single person of all genders and ages stared at him with hollow eyes. In their tattered rags, the betas and omegas huddled in their own personal groups watched the newcomer with equal amounts of pity and despair. In some more strong willed individuals, pure hatred could be seen.

“Stay here. The warden will be most pleased with you.” The alpha smirked harshly, kicking Kuroko in the back of the knee for him to fall. Instead, the phantom rolled from his fallen position and jumped up to his feet. He glared at the alpha with a piercing tundra that rivaled Hell in Norway.

“Tch.” The alpha didn’t touch him anymore than he had to. Instead, he wandered off to find the so called warden to deal with the troublesome omega. Kuroko surveyed the area, searching for a possible escape route so that he may travel back to the Akashi residence and find out where his soulmate was. He was unable to save Kise due to being too weak at that moment, but Kuroko needed to get his act together if he wanted to save Akashi before the other became a human vegetable as well.

“Yo!” Kuroko wildly glanced around for the voice until he found a slim boy about the same age as him smiling benevolently at him. Kuroko allowed his guard to be let down a bit, but remained tense all the same. The raven haired individual approaching him whistled at the black clad blue haired omega with matching crystal orbs clearer than water.

“Hello.” Kuroko politely greeted back. He awkwardly stared at the newcomer, wondering what inspired the other to seek him out.

“I’m Takao Kazunari.”

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” No use in lying now. Not when his execution was in two days. Now, as for the sudden date of expiration instead of immediate execution, Kuroko didn’t know what caused the president to decide that, but he assumed it was just to psychologically scare Kuroko before he died. Internal paranoia destroyed more than external conflict after all.

“Eh, I think I’ve heard about you from someone…” Takao rubbed his chin comically, like an old man scratching his long beard. Kuroko blinked confusedly. No one knew his real name other than his personal allies and his family members. And the only family member still alive was Mayuzumi as far as he knew.

“I see…” Kuroko glanced around once more, but could not for the life of him find any possible escape route. Takao, sensing his irritation, frowned slightly. His sunny smile was scraped off his face and replaced with a sinister grimace. His playful silver eyes turned downright deadly as he crouched down in front of Kuroko.

“If you’re looking for a way out, there’s none.” Takao whispered to him, eyes flickering between laughing guards and sneering alphas picking on the elderly omegas. Kuroko’s veins blazed with fire as an old woman was pushed to the side none too gently by a burly alpha man with dirty blond hair, his companion snickering with him as the frail woman yelped in pain.

“And how would you know?” Kuroko challenged, eyes turning away before he could endanger anyone else. Angering an alpha by wounding their pride would do no one good in this camp. One wrong move and everyone suffered. Takao leaned in closer, his eyes searching Kuroko’s. After a while, a light shine reflected off of his orbs, casting a lighter whiter color to glow around his iris. Kuroko’s breath hitched.

“I have something called the “Hawk Eye”. Ever heard of it?” The man asked. Kuroko didn’t respond. He knew someone like that, someone just as close to him as Riko was. Izuki Shun, the master at his “Eagle Eye” reminded Kuroko of Takao, including how they were both terrible at cracking jokes and always held a playful glint in their eyes. Kuroko closed his eyes, willing the thoughts of his resistance to leave him be. He loved them, loved every single person serving under him-- _no_ , with him as they defeated every obstacle in their way. Kuroko would never forget a single brave face in the heat of the battle. All of the warriors that stood by his side was _his_ warriors, his remaining family as they fought for their freedom.

“I have.” Kuroko vaguely said. Takao opened his mouth to comment again, but shut it immediately when he noticed someone behind Kuroko. His face paled and he threw an empathetic look marred by a psychologically scarred gleam in his eye before scampering off. Kuroko whipped around when a hot presence behind him lingered close to his waist. He elegantly performed a backflip, stepping back from the intruder who invaded his personal space.

“Oh? So this is the new member of our lovely camp.” The stout, sweaty man grinned greedily, rubbing his grubby hands in glee as he ogled Kuroko up and down. A shiver raced down Kuroko’s spine at the way he was molested with the other’s beady black eyes. The alpha in front of him reeked of different scents, each from a different person, a different omega. Kuroko resisted the urge to upchuck.

“He’s so beautiful… Smells divine too…” The warden licked his lips like being faced with a feast. He grabbed the chains around Kuroko’s wrists all the sudden, forcing the smaller closer to him. “I am Wakahisa Tatsuo. I think I’ll have a lot of fun destroying you before you die.” Kuroko shuddered. The man’s pungent breath washed over his face as coal eyes stared at him with obvious delight and excitement at the prospect of torturing the omega.

“You may call me Tatsuo, pretty thing. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you personally.” His toothy grin grew sharp around the edges, and disgust filled Kuroko’s mind. He wanted to tear this man’s arm off, if only to stop his hands from wandering. Tatsuo pulled him closer, their bodies mashing together as Kuroko’s breath hitched. Discomfort flooded his system at the same time fear swirled in his eyes. A disgusting hardness poked him in the stomach as the fat man above him breathed heavily in his ear.

“..me…” Kuroko muttered.

“Hmm?” Tatsuo purred, running his fingers down Kuroko’s back until his large hands rested on the swell of his ass, pinching at them harshly with unrestrained enthusiasm. Kuroko growled, low in his throat. He refused to give up a fight, even when his omega senses screamed for his alpha and wanted him to give up. No. Kuroko would never give up. He promised Mayuzumi all those years ago that even in the face of death, Kuroko Tetsuya would refuse to hand his destiny nor his life towards anyone, especially not to this disgusting alpha.

“I said,” He grit his teeth, pushing with all his might against the sweaty chest in front of him before launching his foot up, catching the warden’s face with a satisfying crunch, “Let go of me.” He finished his attack with a solid kick in the balls for good measure, staring down at the pig of a man fallen on his back in front of him.

Tatsuo seethed. “You--!” One of the guards attempted to attack Kuroko first, but he wouldn’t allow himself to get caught. Instead, he ducked beneath an incoming punch sent his way and rolled away from the growing crowd of guards. The warden was being helped up by two more guards while Kuroko sprinted away to find a way to rid himself of the cuffs around his hands. Spotting a lamp post close to the entrance place, he used his misdirection to escape the eyes of guards chasing him before scooting past the ones charging towards him. He then wedged the chain between his secured wrists with the pole and tugged as hard as he could, not caring about the redness seeping across his wrists nor the pain. The chain easily snapped off with the cuffs, falling to the ground. Kuroko rubbed his sore wrists, flipping to the side when a blunt object was thrown at him.

“Get back here, you dirty whore!” One of the alphas screamed, red in the face. Kuroko rolled his eyes. He found a lookout station close to his right, so he scooted back a bit before dashing as fast as he could up towards the station. With nimble feet, he scaled the sides of the station made of wood, climbing up all the way until he was at the top of the station and looking down at the furious guards.

“Isolate his surroundings, you morons!” The warden screamed, blood rushing to his face. Kuroko glanced around wildly for any objects to protect him with, but couldn’t find anything to help him with his situation. Instead, he was faced with soldiers around him wielding machine guns and even katana swords behind him. Kuroko froze, slowly placing his hands above his head while the guards neared closer to him.

“Now, come here slowly, omega bitch, and I won’t blow your brains out.” One of the alphas growled, trying to use his furious vibes to reach out to Kuroko’s omega senses. Kuroko almost wanted to snort. Didn’t they know he had successfully blocked out his weaker senses all those years ago? He stepped back, feeling the short wall of the statio tap his back. The alphas neared closer and closer and just before the gun could touch against his forehead, Kuroko flipped. He backflipped off the station and twisted around while midair to land properly into a roll. The alphas yelped in alarm which quickly turned to anger as they dove straight after him. Kuroko didn’t waste any time in dashing away as fast as possible, ignoring the stunned gawks from his fellow omegans.

It wasn’t until a cocked gun from a little ways away from him sounded that Kuroko stopped. His survival skills screamed at him to continue running away (from this camp, from this dreadful war, from reality), to never once look back no matter how much it pained him to do so. Sacrifices happened in war, that much Kuroko understood.

Yet, ever since he met his soulmate, the only one to truly dive beneath his impenetrable walls crafted from fine steel, his old omegan self began to reconstruct. Emotions he used to shove down past his throat seemed to crawl its way back up into his heart like pesky weeds. And now, _now_ Kuroko purely reacted to the other’s cry that he quickly identified to be someone familiar yet not to him: Takao Kazunari.

In the split second in which the omega leader halted, Kuroko wound up being surrounded by at least a dozen armed forces, each with matching sneers at his instant surrender. Kuroko maintained a nonchalant face. Only one person could break past his walls; only one had the privilege to enter the forbidden gates.

“That’s much better, omega. Know your place.” Tatsuo sneered, his grasp on Takao’s fragile, malnourished body nearly snapping the other into pieces. Takao grit his teeth but didn’t utter another sound for fear of the gun resting harshly against the back of his head to set off. Tatsuo nudged his head to one side and three guards edged in closer to Kuroko.

With one swift kick to his head and another punch to his eye, Phantom was down. Kuroko spat out blood as one of the guard’s caught her knee against his mouth, causing him to bite down and for red liquid to gush out of his pale lips. He grunted lowly as another leg stomped down hard on the ridge of his spine, hard enough for it to bruise. Tatsuo waved his hand lazily as if finding this whole situation a bore.

“I think we’ve shown him enough of what happens to defiant omegas.” The alpha’s words elicited cold laughs from his subordinates. Kuroko, who was previously huffing against the ground and swallowing the bitter pain, slowly stared up at the leader. Tatsuo flinched. For in his eyes, a sea of emotions threatened to rise up and suck the alphas down with a ferocious tsunami. For in the “weak” omega’s eyes, the fire being snubbed down over and over again by Masaomi’s army re-lit and burned with a vengeance. It threatened to burn down forests, to scar the earth in its rage, in its _destiny._

For once in his life, Tatsuo experienced true fear from an _omega_.

“Leave the scum here for now. I’ll deal with him later.” None of the other alphas commented on his obvious uneasiness from the stoic male. They all spat at Kuroko’s heaving body before trailing after their leader. A tiny child yelped in pain as she was shoved aside by some brutish soldier with a click of their tongue. She whimpered, her pale bony hand an angry crimson from the impact.

“Whoa, are you okay, Kuroko?” Takao worriedly fret as he knelt down next to his new comrade after being tossed aside. The raven haired male soothingly pat Kuroko on the back with a scarred hand that sailed down the flimsy clothing the other wore.

“I’m fine.” Kuroko spat out another glob of viscous blood. He grimaced at the white tooth that accompanied the pool of blood, but didn’t say another word about his injuries. Instead, he bravely stood up, a tall and regal figure with a brilliant radiance encompassing his lithe body. Takao could clearly see the differences between him and the other: while Takao possessed a slim, taller body with ribs poking out, Kuroko was lean and muscular unlike any omega he had ever seen before; while Takao and the other POWs sat hunch backed and huddled together, Kuroko stuck out like a hopeful white lily in the midst of a tangle of dying weeds. Takao was vividly impressed.

He whistled, “You’re pretty tough, huh, Kuroko? I can’t believe you managed to nearly escape this hellhole.” He cheerfully stated, as if his near death experience was a wild tea party he was invited to. Kuroko blinked, his blank gaze examining the area and settling upon the little girl clutching onto her injured hand.

Without indicating his leave, Kuroko swiftly made his way to the abused girl. She barely noticed his presence and flinched hard enough for her each individual rib and bone to jingle with her rapid movements. Kuroko noticed the scars and bruises marring her otherwise skin, with red fingerprints dotting her quivering body and blue ones around her neck like a choker. Fury licked at Kuroko’s heart but the storm in his mind easily quelled them. For now.

“Are you alright?” He asked softly. The little girl paused, then, numbly nodded. She was still awkwardly clutching her red hand that was safely hidden from view. Kuroko smiled gently, his face lighting up with the soft twitch of his upturned lips. The little girl gaped. He was _beautiful._ The most beautiful person she ever laid eyes on. Almost as beautiful as her mama…

“I’m glad.” Kuroko casually ripped off a piece of his “clothing” before gingerly coaxing her hand out. She hesitantly allowed him to wrap the makeshift bandage around her wound, eyes never leaving his angelic face. Despite the starch paleness of her skin against his, his was more natural, more snowy and soft looking than her sickly skin with little sunlight. Her mama was from the south, so by nature, they would have been a lot darker. However, the war hit and her home town was bombed; shortly after, stone cold faced soldiers marched in with overbearing alpha scents and blunt weapons to hit defying victims.

Unlike the other omegas she’s seen and unlike the message that was drilled in her head over and over again by cackling alphas ( _you’re just worthless omega that can’t do anything),_ this person in front of her that barely smelled of omega held a certain air around him as well as a steely gleam in his eye almost unbefitting of the omegan stereotype. A part of her hoped that what her mother said was true, that the bedtime stories from her mother’s angry red deformed lips softly spoke to her about was true.

“Are you going to save us, big brother?” She whispered. She knew better than to raise her voice for any eavesdropping soldiers to hear. The last thing she wanted was for her mother’s hope--and everyone else’s--to disappear in a flash once the blue haired male’s presence diminished under the alphas’ thumb.

Kuroko’s eyes barely widened, but the shock didn’t go unnoticed by either omegas by his side. Takao grimly stared up at the dark sky filled from soot and ash from the factories behind him creating thousands of weapons to _kill._

“I suppose I am.” Kuroko mused aloud, finding humor within his dull words. “I’ve been rude, and for that I apologize.” He dipped his head down.

“My name is Kuroko, little friend. And your name is?”

The little girl bit her lip, but softly uttered, “Tsukino Ritsu.” Another bright smile invaded Kuroko’s face. Ritsu stared down at the ground from the other’s upturn of his lips. It had been a while since someone actually smiled in this concentration camp after all.

“Well Ritsu, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He slowly placed his outstretched hand in front of her to appear nonthreatening. This time, she confidently took his warm palm, the shock of the heat fluttering deep in her gut and crawling over her arms with little goosebumps.

“It’s nice to meet you too, big brother Kuroko.” Kuroko supposed his situation could be worse. He didn’t account for a little orphan girl with a dour face similar to his and Mayuzumi’s to be in the concentration camp though.

Takao told him everything about the camp. _Everything._ From the rusty part of the gate that he’s been tweaking with in the back where lazy alphas didn’t bother to check to every single guard and prisoner in this camp, Takao knew it all. Kuroko nodded his head seriously at each little tidbit of information that swirled in his brain and easily clicked into pieces for his next escape. He only had another 40 hours until his public execution. More than enough time for Kuroko to bring Takao and Ritsu with him back to headquarters where they would recollect allies and bring down this camp and surrounding ones.

Ritsu lay curled up against him in the piss stained cot that feebly lifted off the ground. It was the only surviving cot left for the rest of the prisoners slept on the ground after the wobbly cot broke under each of the adult’s weight. Since Ritsu was the only child still alive left in the camp, her cot was the only one still in tact. Not for long though, Kuroko mused as Ritsu clung to his ripped up shirt a little tighter.

“How do you know all of this information, Takao-kun?” Kuroko asked in curiosity. Takao had just finished relaying information on the inside of the alpha’s quarters and how each of the rooms held a vent to escape from and at least one creaky tile either on the wall or the floor.

A dark brooding line replaced his once carefree smile and Takao regarded Kuroko with utmost pain. A chill ran down Kuroko’s smile.

“When you visit each of their quarters a night, you begin to pick up on a few signs,” was his choked reply. Kuroko closed his eyes. He thought of his friends in the resistance, of his fellow omegas that were each strong in their own way.

Whoever thought omegas were weak obviously didn’t experience the pain of being one nor of suffering as a prisoner of war like Takao has, like Momoi has, like Kuroko has. When Kuroko reopened his eyes, a fierce determination lit his sky blue eyes up, a color that Takao never thought he would ever be able to see again. Takao expected to rot in this cell until help arrived. He just didn’t think a certain blue haired man with ambitions higher than birds flew and filled with endless hope more than gods’ light fingers drew out could spark something within him.

Hope was as foreign as joy in this hellhole. And now that Takao sipped from the cup proffered from Kuroko, he didn’t want to stop drinking the elixir.

“I apologize for your suffering, Takao-kun.” Kuroko stared off into the distance, glassy eyed and almost untouchable in the way he unconsciously huddled around himself. “If I had known of these conditions, I would have done my best at freeing you--and everyone else--from these terrible concentration camps.” A voice taunted Kuroko in his head. _But you already knew! You have prisoners of war too in your own camps! You just like to think that you’re a little better than Masaomi when in reality, both of you are not too far apart._

 **_Shut up._ ** The voice of guilt gleefully snickered before melting away and rolling off his skin like sweat. Kuroko stared down at his red hands and wondered if he would ever be able to escape this madness within.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


“You remind me a lot of someone.” Takao exhaustedly said in the bitter wind rattling his brittle bones. Red lovebites the size of baseballs littered across his graying skin like chicken pox while deep blue marks wove around his delicate wrists, slim shoulders, and marred thighs as bracelets and tattoos would. Kuroko grimaced at the sight and tried not to think too hard of what his friend had been doing the night before. The raven haired omega still resembled himself, but more like a doll twisted and tugged this way and that by greedy alphas with their soiled hands. Kuroko brushed away the coal black bangs matting across Takao’s forehead with sweat.

“You shouldn’t be talking too much.” Kuroko lightly reprimanded. He didn’t have the heart to scold Takao any further when the other’s crackling laugh scratched against his throat like that.

“See? You remind me of Shin-chan.” Kuroko froze. That name sounded oddly familiar: green tea leaves and red bean paste wafted in his nose at the thought, but his brain just couldn’t remember for the life of him.

“Shin-chan…?” Kuroko asked in wonder. A pang in his heart spoke of the familiarity between himself and this “Shin-chan”, but his dying brain just couldn’t comprehend the name. The pale omega brought his knees up to his chest as he stared at Takao’s slowly heaving form; the other reeked of illegal drug substances and alpha markings all along his jugular to his thighs.

“Yeah, Shin-chan.” The way he spoke of this person was like one spoke of a lover, and Kuroko felt empathy flow through his veins. “He’s stubborn and strong willed, much like the alphas around here but much more refined. Ha, I bet he would beat every last one of the soldiers here, but only because he “disliked the way they run things around here” instead of being honest.” Takao croaked out a pathetic laugh that sounded more like a whimper. Kuroko’s heart clenched.

“A-And he would demand I go get medical assistance, but I wouldn’t be “fast enough” so he would bandage me up himself. Then, he would kiss each wound softly because he’s actually a romantic sap.” He coughed, the sound rattling the tense air around him.

“Takao-kun…” Takao stared at him with round eyes filled with suffering and torture. This was the first time in which Kuroko even saw the other cheerful male let his defense fall enough for Kuroko to notice the despair and sorrow polluting his bright light. He reminded him so much of Kise that Kuroko physically felt his heart wrench at the thought. If Kise was still alive, he would have gotten along well with Takao. The thought sickened him to the core.

“He would turn as red as that dumb red bean soup that he likes. You know, he’s such an old man: always complaining, demanding to be right, cranky, likes to take evening walks. You know, old man stuff.” It clicked.

Kuroko carefully worded the next part, “Takao-kun… Are you talking about Midorima Shintarou?” A beat of silence. It didn’t last long as Takao threw his head back against the earth’s soil and began to laugh and laugh and laugh. A madman in an insane asylum, some would whisper. But all Kuroko could see was a wounded omega male, laughing away the knife etched in his throat and the harm befallen on his excessively slim body. Kuroko would have worried about Takao’s mental state if he had not been more preoccupied with Takao’s feeble voice grating on his parched throat and the tears spilling down with a rain like effect.

“M-Midorima Sh-Shintarou! HA!” Takao seemed to cackle even harder as he sniffled quietly. After his fit of laughter, Takao bore a hole in the grimy roof over his head. Cobwebs perched up on each corner like decoration in this hellhole while cracks in the walls almost seemed to build character. Takao wiped away his tears; he grew strangely quiet.

Kuroko could relate. He could relate to the feeling of insanity slowly overwhelming his senses like another character rising up from the depths of his twisted soul. It was quite surprising that after all the death he created and experience, he didn’t actually snap until he was lying in a literal graveyard. This time, he could not dodge death.

“You know, I wasn’t joking when I said you remind me of him.” Takao muttered so softly that Kuroko almost didn’t catch it. Takao turned his unwavering gaze at him; he could always slice through Kuroko’s misdirection and phantom act after all.

“The same determination and confidence. How you both try to seem indifferent towards other people, trying to keep others at an arm’s reach just in case something awful happened to them. Shintarou is like that still, I bet. He was--no, he’s always trying so hard to keep the ones he loves safe under his care until he’s overworking himself. But that’s not a bad thing at all.” Takao’s whisper grew quieter and quieter until even Kuroko’s sharp eyes couldn’t hear him no matter how much he strained to. But one thing was loud and clear and hit Kuroko in ways his soulmate wouldn’t understand.

“I miss him so much. Shintarou, Shintarou, oh, _Shintarou.”_ His voice broke at the end as tears swooped down his cheeks like a hawk’s flight. “I love you, Midorima Shintarou.”

It hurt. A lot.

The blue haired man wondered how Midorima would react, knowing the state Takao was left in and how the purity of his body became tarnished by greedy alphas. He wondered if Midorima would cry, tear up behind those large, all knowing glasses that stuck permanently like glue on his angular face (sharp from years of overworking for his lover). He wondered if Midorima ached at night, driven mad from the uncertainty behind Takao's circumstances and swallowing guilt as Takao rot in this cell.

It was too relatable, too close too home. So, Kuroko closed his own eyes from the private scene. He cast one more look at the longing omega before blending in with the shadows of his surname to escape the depressing scene. Not even death was as terrible as the other’s predicament.

While he left in search for Ritsu, Kuroko prayed that Takao would hold on for just a little bit longer before he would be able to meet his beloved “Shin-chan”.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


24 hours left. Kuroko had managed to escape Tatsuo’s filthy hands for the past 24 hours. And now, only 24 hours remained until he was to be slaughtered in front of an audience. He understood the effect that would have on the resistance, on the surviving omegas and betas and even the tiny amount of alphas that looked up at him with awe and hope. Kuroko could only hope Mayuzumi would be a “capable” (in other’s eyes) leader when he passed on to the afterlife.

Kuroko remained faithful that Mayuzumi would be an amazing leader--probably even worthier than he currently was. For as much as he denied his omega instincts, they still surged forward once he met his soulmate and would continue to slowly control him until he would be just as vulnerable as his gangly teenage self. And especially after meeting Akashi, Kuroko held little belief that Akashi would mentally and physically survive the torture from his father. Instead, Akashi would be disposed of and Kuroko would be devastated to the breaking point of committing suicide. It was not unheard of for one of the bonded mates to kill themselves after the other one died.

The blue eyed omega stayed diligently by Takao’s side while the other was recovering. He only had 24 hours left with the other male and his new “family member”, Ritsu, so he planned on at least spending time with them for the whole time. Takao reverted back to his bubbly self after the mental breakdown from previously, and neither broached the sensitive subject. Kuroko decided to turn the conversation into something more lighthearted in his last hours.

Ritsu soaked up all the new information from Kuroko and Takao’s conversation over the next few hours. She didn’t remember much for the war started when she was only a year old, so she relied on the two older omegas for the wonderful things she missed.

She learned of amusement parks and video games, of sweet candies and sweeter desserts that coated the palate with a sugary taste that could be tasted for another hour. Kuroko spoke very fondly of something called “vanilla milkshakes” whilst Takao laughed at the borderline obsession Kuroko had towards the sweet drink.

In those four hours, she learned of something more than the cycle of death and cold despair. She was taught of unconditional love that she could only feel at night from her mother’s ghostly embrace on her back and of unexplainable joy in finding great company to spend time with.

Their playful time together was cut short by a frustrated scream. The onslaught of alpha pheromones uncomfortably stick to Kuroko’s skin akin to humid heat during the summer. Ritsu wrinkled her little nose at the pungent smell of the warden, which was the same smell he always had: like an animal in heat. Kuroko’s stomach turned violently at the gagging smell and he perked up to hear the angry words yelled across the silent camp.

“--you useless things! You’re worse than omegas, you worthless worms! How have you not found him yet?!” Tatsuo screamed, most likely red in the face from the lack of oxygen--or smart things to say--filling his dense head. The alphas didn’t say a thing, but Kuroko could tell they were internally whimpering as their leader spouted out threats and curses. He found dark amusement in their fear and almost relished in the sound.

“B-But sir! He’s nearly impossible to find!” One of the braver soldiers piped up, their voice high pitched as Tatsuo growled louder and exerted his alpha presence. The smell seemed to fill up the whole concentration camp and Kuroko’s stomach unpleasantly rolled again. He knew the indications behind Tatsuo searching for him. The sudden urge to hurl out the measly portions handed out this morning rose up from his stomach to his mouth that watered for the vomit.

“FIND HIM! FIND HIM OR I WILL STRANGLE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!” Tatsuo harshly ordered.

“Y-Yes, sir!” The alpha soldiers yelled in unison. Their thundering steps satisfied the ugly pig of a man for satisfaction and lust rolled off of him in waves. He licked his chops before setting off into another direction, most likely to grab an unwilling omega to satisfy his urges. Kuroko shuffled away into a corner of the cabin to start puking. Only saliva and the grueling lunch from that day slid out of his throat and onto the dirtied pavement. Takao winced in sympathy while Ritsu turned away with her own green face.

“You need to hide, Kuroko!” Takao whispered, his gravelly voice urging Kuroko on. Kuroko barely nodded in comprehension before he dove under Ritsu’s cot and willed his misdirection to cover over his scent and presence. He held his breath as footsteps hurried over to their makeshift house and the door was slammed open. The soldier sniffed a few times, stepping into the room for a better smell. Fortunately, he sniffed one last time, threw Takao a disgusted sneer and left quickly with the door still open.

Kuroko let out a small puff of breath with Ritsu heaving out breaths in the same manner. Takao cracked a weak smile as Ritsu carefully closed the door. Alphas were barking orders at the omegas to keep an open eye for this mysterious man that almost everyone either forgot about or didn’t actually see. Some thought this omega was some sort of phantom, but they did not dare speak their thoughts aloud.

“That was a close one.” Takao cackled lowly. He wiped away crust from his eyes, the dark circles a stark contrast with his pale complexion. Kuroko crawled out from underneath the cot and breathed out slowly. He maintained the same dour face and scentless body so that Tatsuo wouldn’t find him until he was executed. Luckily, another representative from the inner republic cities--basically from the heart of Japan where Masaomi resided--would fetch Kuroko, bind his body in chains to ensure the other would not escape, and then lead him to the executioner.

“Indeed.” Kuroko dryly stated. Ritsu muffled a giggle from his deadpan expression behind her tiny fingers. The older omega ruffled her greasy hair with a small smile.

“Well, you just have to survive like this for, I dunno, forever?” Takao pondered aloud. Sympathy washed over his face. “Or whenever your allies come to rescue us.” Kuroko stilled at the words, which Takao quickly caught onto. Even Ritsu stared at him uneasily, her clutch on him growing tighter in fear of the blue eyed male leaving her sights.

“Kuroko… You are going to be stay here, right?” Takao asked unsurely. Kuroko’s hands balling up into fists was enough answer for the other male. Then, Takao gasped--which sounded a lot weaker than his boisterous self--in alarm.

“That’s why you know Shintarou! That’s why you’re so important and why Tatsuo is relentless in pursuing you! You’re--You’re--”

“Shhh!” Kuroko shushed him by clamping a hand over his body. Another alpha presence that was badly covered up by mud neared the cabin they were in until the alpha stopped by the doorstep. Kuroko’s heart jumped to his throat and he realized last minute that he had nowhere to hide other than under Ritsu’s cot, but it was too late.

“Hey! I already checked over there!” Another alpha voice, familiar to all of the omegas, called out and at once, the dangerous threat was gone. Kuroko heaved out a sigh of relief and slumped down next to the cot with one arm circling around Ritsu’s trembling body.

“In a few hours, I will be executed.” Kuroko truthfully said. Saying it aloud made it seem more real, tangible. Takao’s eyes grew to the full moon and Ritsu threw her hands around her mouth to stop the loud gasp. Kuroko sadly stared down at his tattered clothes. He didn’t want his new family members to suffer with the knowledge that in less than a day, he would be gone, but he didn’t have a choice or say in this decision. Only Masaomi did.

“Why didn’t you…?”

“I didn’t want you two to worry about me.” Kuroko plainly said. He gazed up at them both with shaky eyes. “I’ll be okay.” He lied like that night. “I’ll be fine.” He really wasn’t.

Ritsu wound her arms around Kuroko’s neck lightly, a sob shaking her form at the implications. The back of his head matted with liquid from her eyes, but he didn’t mind. He gently caressed her head and back with little trails from his fingers in comfort.

“I’m sorry.” Kuroko apologized with a watery thin line as his mouth. “I really am.” He closed his eyes and mourned.

“Don’t say that.” Takao said in anguish. He didn’t raise his voice, but the pure betrayal and hurt were clear in his words. “We wouldn’t have said anything, Kuroko! Dammit!”

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Kuroko repeated over and over again. Pain squeezed his heart in a tight grip; he ignored the feeling to comfort both of his beloved members, who stared at him with glossy eyes and drops of water dotting their hopeful eyes. Kuroko could only wish for the best of them.

“Please, take care of everyone else. There’s only a few of you in this concentration camp left, and I don’t want to leave knowing they would be unprotected for the most part.”

Takao laughed humorlessly. “Even if you were still here, we would die by the day, Kuroko. Your body is not compensation for their lives, as much as Tatsuo would love to trick you into thinking.”

“I know.” Kuroko breathed in and out. “But I want for all of you to be safe, to hold on for just a little longer until reinforcements come.”

“But what if it’s too late?” Takao asked quietly. Kuroko’s eyes grew even more pained.

“It’s never too late.” Kuroko grasped onto Takao’s weak hand. With his other hand, he clutched onto Ritsu’s own. “I promise you, I will protect you.” Kuroko placed a light kiss on the back of Takao’s hand, an omegan promise that was sacred and almost worthy of death if broken. He pecked Ritsu on the back of her palm as well as on her wet cheek. She nodded mutely, but that didn’t stop the pain from latching onto their hearts.

Day turned to night quickly. No matter how light hearted the trio tried to maintain the mood, the back of their minds were all preoccupied with one thing: Kuroko’s execution. It had only been a day and a few hours, yet the three of them felt like long lost siblings that finally found each other through this horrid camp. Even with the moon high in the sky, Ritsu’s grip on him didn’t relent nor Takao’s eyes pinned on him with a silver color the same as Mayuzumi’s when he was serious.

“It’s almost time.” Takao lightly said, his voice soft so that Ritsu wouldn’t awaken. Kuroko stared outside the barred window, his own voice velvety and quiet lest the soldier stationed outside their room heard the two. The alpha’s snores filled the silent air, so Kuroko and Takao weren’t as worried about security being tight as they expected. Tatsuo had finally quieted down his little bitch fit from none of the soldiers finding Kuroko, but didn’t seem to inflict any damage on alphas. He did, however, manage to kill two much older prisoners, a beta and omega respectively, due to his anger.

“Only about an hour left.” Kuroko said, voice devoid of emotion. Takao hummed.

“You never told me about your soulmate.” Takao lightly inquired, his voice carefree yet so melancholic at the same time. Kuroko willed away the thought of pure crimson hair matching with one eye while the other was like spindles of gold thread. He attempted to shove the thought away of breathy chuckles, bright eyes staring only at him with adoration and love, of the two males laying together, legs entwined and arms squished together in a vastly spread out bed. Kuroko’s eyes fluttered down to shadow the tears on the brink of falling out of his raincloud eyes.

“Oh.” Takao uttered in regret. Kuroko shook his head, his free hand smoothing over Ritsu’s hand over his wrist. His eyes reopened to gaze up, starstruck, to the ceiling. He could still imagine the dark midnight sky engraved with stars that spelled out Akashi and Kuroko’s name in the beams of light. Freezing wind wrapped around Kuroko’s shoulders. He could still smell dark chocolate and strong cinnamon in the middle of that isolated room where no prying eyes could wander. It was their own secret place.

“It’s okay. Our relationship was meant to fail from the beginning.”

“...What do you mean?” Takao asked reluctantly; he was afraid to step too much into Kuroko’s personal territory, but the shorter male simply shook his head.

“My soulmate is…” Takao’s eyes widened, pulse set aflame. 

"No way..." Kuroko nodded almost gravely. Takao openly gaped. "There's no fucking way." He seemed to be in awe: jaws flapping, brain ticking. Takao shut his mouth with a dry clack before he pursed his lips in deep thought. They immersed themselves in a tentative silence, one in a sudden fit of fear while the other partook in the confines of their cold mind. 

Then, Takao cackled. He was a wild thing, heaving forward with a barely contained cough emitting from his dusty shoulders. The omega male laughed for minutes, days even. It was a soft bellow: large and bouncing off the walls, but quiet enough so the guards wouldn't suspect a thing. Finally, Takao slumped down against the frigid walls and eyed Kuroko in harsh speculation. His eyes glinted an uncanny silver, glowing like fireflies dancing, laughing, mocking in their freedom while the people around them died. 

"And they say humor is dead." He snorted, "That's so fucking ironic, Kuroko." He shook his head in mock disbelief, but held no ill will towards the most hated man's son.

Kuroko sighed tiredly, his bones creaking as he stretched out his sleepy limbs. Takao wasn't wrong. Kuroko knew his and Akashi's love was not made to last from the moment he laid his eyes on him. Yet, being the lovesick fools they were, the couple separated themselves from reality, resulting in their captivity from their foolish actions. Kuroko's heart wrenched in his rib cage; he wondered if he would rather continue his life without meeting Akashi or to suffer from the pain they brought upon themselves now.

"I--"  _CRASH!_ The door flung open, cutting off Kuroko's reply. The prisoners stared like a deer caught in the headlights of a crashing car. The overwhelming rancid scent of one of the alpha soldiers released into the room like an intense heatwave. She smelled slightly sweet, like carnation flowers that one could only assume came from her last "conquest" with one of the few surviving omegas. Nausea welled up into Kuroko's throat. 

"I found you." She jeered, teeth jagged as she smiled in a false tenderly manner. Fear leaped in Kuroko's abdomen; he could taste his stomach acid rising up to eject from his mouth. The alpha soldier tore through the air towards him. She easily swatted off a weak Takao like a bug before her clawed fingers snatched onto the ripped shreds of Kuroko's clothing and yanked him forward. Her muscles rippled with renewed power; she must have found strength in the trembling of omega shoulders and the hopelessness in their eyes.

"Leave him alone!" Takao hotly hollered. He surged in their direction with brave eyes, but was struck down by her incoming fist. His body hurled to the ground, a sickening crunch escaping from his frail body. Kuroko gasped. He attempted to pull away from the much stronger female, but she clung onto him as a dying man would to life. She eagerly inhaled his sweet, sweet scent, her hands wandering down as he shuddered with brimming rage. 

Kuroko elbowed her deeply in the gut when her fingers brushed over his groin, and the shivering of his body would not stop no matter what. He was never faced with this kind of situation: no alpha has ever touched him so intimately except for Akashi, and he would be damned if these ones did now. However, the reality sunk into his bones. He could already hear the sounds of a backup patrol, of the rest of those mongrels with their bodies doused in dirty omega blood.

"..Found him!" 

"Tatsuo...." 

"...pleased.." Kuroko swore. The female alpha blew him to the ground with a mighty kick to his bruised ribs. He crumbled into dust, awaited death and the inevitable torture with steely, somber eyes. He was unable to resist for long. One by one, the soldiers invaded the tiny hut, stepping on the limbs of the fallen Takao and sleeping Ritsu. They bore military guns and a few held swords, but they all wore the same satisfied smile. Kuroko was hauled out of the hut.

Takao's croaks and demands fell on deaf ears, but one. Kuroko swung his head back one last time, to the bright future he thought he could control and create by himself all the way to the horrified gape from Ritsu and the screams of the damned. The omegas he passed watched Kuroko with dead eyes. No sympathy lingered in their droopy eye sockets. Instead, their souls fled their bodies, too afraid of the alphas that struck them too many times, starved them, shot them for fun, raped them, killed them-- _everything_. The omegas harbored no hope, no will or determination. They stared at Kuroko with glossy eyes, but did not dwell on what was to happen to the omega soon enough. They looked away before they remembered their own experiences that cast their shiny orbs a metallic gray.

Phantom never held as much fear within his quaking body as he did now. His heartbeat accelerated, his eyes diluted with the fear of Tatsuo and his mangy hands all over his innocent body. Not even Akashi has seen him past his undergarments, but now Kuroko would be forcibly stripped, then taken again and again and again by Tatsuo and by the people holding him captive. He was alone, utterly alone.

The old pig stumbled in front of him, intoxicated by fine wine and the presence of beautiful omegas. He lived in a harem fantasy and it was a wonder he didn't just walk around proudly naked with how many times he defiled another. Kuroko wrinkled his nose in disgust. Tatsuo smirked, greedy eyes ogling his form up and down, up and down as if Kuroko was an enticing treat. 

"You had no chance." Tatsuo chuckled. His beady eyes gleamed with promise of the torture Kuroko would have to endure. "And after making a fool of us for so long... I believe  _punishment_ is in order." The surrounding alphas laughed, howled, crowed in agreement. The wolves knelt him down in a provocative manner: ass up, legs spread apart. Kuroko grit his teeth in shame, but did not allow the alphas the satisfaction of his tears. He swore to himself that even as they forced themselves upon him, even as blood spurted out and they slit his body with knives, he would  _never_ surrender his tears or cries to them. 

He kept silent, suffering and wishing, oh so wishing for the night to be over. Time droned on, unmerciful and uncaring of the pain he endured, of the humiliation and helplessness he felt as he bit his lips till they bled. They found new ways to force out a groan, and each method was worse than the last. Kuroko's body shook. In those moments, their moves were natural disasters plundering onto the land of his untouched body, leaving behind marks and scars that he would wear with shame. 

Hate was the only thing that did not abandon him that night.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


“Akashi Seijuurou.” Akashi groggily peered open his eyes. His damp hair was barely drying by the time his cousin returned to extract more pained grunts from him. Akashi could barely breath after the long session full of water in his ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. His lungs gasped for air, but he refused to create any noises for his cousin’s satisfaction.

Speaking of the fucker, “How are you, cuz?” The sadist chortled at his rhetoric question with a giant smug grin. “Terrible, I hope.”

Akashi didn’t say a word. Well, he _couldn’t._ He couldn’t even cough for the dirty socks nearly stuffed down his throat prevented him from using his ability on anyone. He almost choked on the things when trying to breath through the water torture, but at least he wasn’t _dead_ yet (as much as he desired to be).

“I never did like you,” the alpha continued as he examined his dirty fingernails. When he glanced back up at Akashi, unadulterated hatred brimmed through his dark brown eyes. If Akashi could, he would have snapped at the other to jump off a cliff and die. Well, even if he could still speak, he didn’t doubt that his failing lungs and heaving body would prohibit him from using his magic voice.

“But now that you’ve become a traitor to your own father, I can finally take over your place.” He sneered, “And I will not hesitate to give you as much hell as possible until your last dying breath.” Akashi glared ferociously at the other male. It didn’t do much. If anything, in his mind, he looked more pathetic than ever before.

“Don’t look at me like that!” His cousin suddenly snapped, spitting in his face with a snarl. Akashi tried his best to not recoil from the impact, but his shaky body managed to back away a little on the wooden chair he was strapped to. The other clicked his tongue impatiently.

“It’s unfortunate that I can not take off your tongue.” As he spoke, he began to snap on a pair of latex gloves around his long fingers. A dark smile curled around his lips as the crescent moon would in the night sky.

“However, I can take off something much more valuable to you…” Akashi’s narrowed eyes widened at the sizzling object in his cousin’s grasp. His muffled screams would be unheard of past the thin walls where only hell resided.

His last thought before he blacked out from pain was the recurring image of his beloved. He imprinted the image into his mind. He could only hope that he would remember his omega’s smiling face before the darkness overcame his brain.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i ever mention that i got my hair cut and it looks like riko's??? except black?? but when I wake up I have worse bedhead than Kuroko's??? and it makes me look like emo?? Like L's crusty ass from death note???
> 
> like my hair used to be down to my ass. ass hair. LOL
> 
> also !! i might do commissions bc my broke ass needs money for college lmao


	6. Faded Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hello it's been ten years and i've been updating like crazy these past few days (haha i updated four fanfics over the past five days or so and i think im gonna go insane bc im still gonna fucking write and update the rest of my damn fanfics bc it's been soo long) 
> 
> and in order to update, i've been writing this chapter for the past 5 hours (it's 7 am my time if that gives you an indication of why im mentally and physically exhausted) and before that, I was updating my other knb chapter for another 3 hours. It's been almost 10 hours.... I've been writing nonstop for the past fucking 10 hours rip me
> 
> bc of that, pls excuse huge errors, repeats, ooc characters, and the fast pacing of this chapter. I really really just want to get these fanfics finished so I'm pushing myself to update as soon as possible. Sorry for any huge mistakes! I might go back and add/delete a few things but for now, I'm gonna go sleep (yes, I pulled an all nighter for this whoops)
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and kind words! Please enjoy reading :0
> 
> WARNINGS: bad language (possible slurs?), death, mentions of rape/pedophilia, a brief torture scene (if you're squeamish I suggest you skip akashi's pov part)

 

 

 

The alpha assigned to drag Kuroko to his execution easily searched and discovered a shaky Kuroko wearing nothing but a worn down blanket around his shoulders. His eyes flit uneasily back and forth between the walls of the room. He was left alone in the confines of Tatsuo's personal bed chambers after Tatsuo announced he was done with Kuroko. Kuroko's hollow eyes resembled a dead fish; he successfully trapped all his emotions in his vessel once more and would not allow them to exit his body for the rest of his life. Blue bruises, red lines, white scars, and pink teeth marks littered his skin like jewelry--like he was dolled up as a slave to an arrogant king. He  _hated_ it.

Kuroko stared at the alpha with unmoving eyes, his emotionless face unwavering in the face of danger. The alpha--whose name was called out nervously by that pig, Tatsuo--regarded Kuroko with steel, dead eyes. The dull gray reminded the omega entirely of his remaining family member, who meant the world to Kuroko. Still, he held no sympathy towards a brainwashed man working under Masaomi.

Kenshin was his name. No warmth radiated from his body as he waited for the omega to rise. Kuroko simply stood up before wordlessly following after the taller man. Behind his melancholy, however, Kuroko unveiled the anger and mistrust from the alphas that forced the “lower” classes to suffer under their belligerent, unsympathetic rule. Behind those iron eyes, a flame flickered dangerously, one which Kuroko easily recognized for he wore the exact expression in the heat of war.

Kuroko did not automatically assume that there would be no other option out so, for now, he decided to lay low and follow every command. The blue haired man was certain that his cousin received the news of his public execution and would plan to break him out of Masaomi’s hold. For once, Masaomi did not have the upper hand; Kuroko did.

“Do not try anything funny, omega. You will be escorted by tight alpha security until your untimely demise. No one will be able to save you.” Kenshin warned with no emotion in his voice. It was as if he was conversing about simple matters, such as how his family was faring and the new restaurant he tried the other day.

Kuroko nodded. He could smell the thick tension in the air surrounded by an overwhelming stench of alpha. He masked his scent well in return, knowing that these alphas would be trained to withstand an omega’s enticing scent. There really was no way for Kuroko to bust out without help.

“I understand.” Kenshin grunted a reply. The alpha didn’t bother to exchange any pleasantries with Tatsuo, who attempted to appear altruistic in front of the leader’s most trusted guards. He even offered a few omegas from his own harem as a sign of “good hospitality”, but Kenshin persisted. When his back turned to “escort” Kuroko out of the camp, Tatsuo shot the man a spiteful sneer. He met Kuroko’s crystal orbs and oogled at the omega’s body as if to strip off all of Kuroko’s clothing by his mind.

Kuroko involuntarily shivered, eliciting a delighted smile from the nasty, old pig. The resistance leader desperately blocked out gruesome images from the previous night, but a few flashbacks still trickled into his weak mind. His shield was beginning to defray, only further spurned on by the horrid rape he experienced and the near screams tearing up his throat. 

 _I’m free from here… But at what cost? Should I have listened to Mayuzumi’s words? Would all of this have been avoided if I hadn’t met Seijuurou?_ His heart longed for his mate. The small bond still immutable between him and his alpha barely tickled at his soul. Usually, he would be able to feel every emotion from Seijuurou, but it seemed that both he and his lover thought alike. They both nearly cut off their connection in order to stop the other from feeling the onslaught of torturing pain and withering sorrow they both experienced.

There was no doubt in Kuroko’s mind that Seijuurou was being sadistically tortured by someone who abhorred the redhead. One time, Seijuurou slipped up a little and Kuroko nearly collapsed from the wave of suffocation within his lungs. He recognized the method to be water torture and his omega self called out to him in alarm. Shortly after, his alpha could not be felt any longer, and that was the last time Kuroko communicated with his lover.

 _There's nothing I could have done by myself. I can only hope that Takao and Ritsu will be okay when I’m gone…_ Kuroko clutched his fist against his heart. He could only hope--not pray, because surely the gods have abandoned the war and their people.

“Big brother!” _No._ “Big brother, please! Don’t go!” _No, no, no! Please, I beg of you spirits! Let that not be…!_

“Ritsu!” Kuroko’s heart throbbed before hammering savagely against his ribcage. Takao’s yell and Ritsu’s beg did not go unnoticed by Tatsuo or his unsightly men. If anything, Tatsuo found his replacement for Kuroko through either omegas or perhaps even both. A tidal wave washed away from Kuroko, and he could only watch in helpless horror as Ritsu squealed from being roughly manhandled by Tatsuo himself. Kuroko froze.

Tatsuo licked a stripe down Ritsu’s neck, his pudgy finger thumbing at Ritsu’s nipple. She whimpered pathetically, her body going limp as Tatsuo assaulted her neck with his tongue. Cold fury boiled in Kuroko’s heart, but he could do nothing at the moment. Trapped in the same bush he was forced to hide in when his parents were brutally murdered, Kuroko could do absolutely nothing for these kind people--for _his_ people.

“Wait, Tatsuo-sama! Take me instead!” Takao pleaded, his trembling hand curling up to fist at the shredded material of his shirt. He bared his neck out towards the portly man and slightly spread his legs. Tatsuo stared at him in disinterest before his hand struck out to slap Takao across the face. The harsh sound caught Kuroko’s attention once more, and he grit his teeth as his eyes never left Takao’s firm form.

“I am uninterested in a boy pussy that’s been stretched out by numerous alpha knots. Know your place, omega whore.” Tatsuo said indifferently. Rage spiked up Kuroko’s heart once more, but alas, he could do nothing. Kenshin tugged at his arm to continue their trek, but Kuroko was too frozen in the icy fear of his friend’s safety. Takao was determined. Determined to do what, Kuroko didn’t know. But that’s why he was so afraid.

“I’m sure I can satisfy you better than her, Tatsuo-sama! This boy pussy only yearns for your thick alpha knot…” Takao begged, the definition of innocent, yet deceitful seduction painted on his handsome face. Kuroko’s blood chilled. Kenshin continued to yank at his arm at an alarmingly painful rate.

Tatsuo’s apathetic expression turned to a large smirk in under a second flat. He was obviously pleased by Takao’s choice of wording, if the smug pride emitting from his was any indication.

“Then so be it, bitch. I will fuck you later.” Takao panicked as Tatsuo dismissed him easily, dragging away a crying Ritsu in his arms while his hands indecently stroked up and down her unwilling body. Kuroko became nauseated; he comprehended the situation well and now he could only hope that Takao would accept it, not matter how hard.

“But, Tatsuo-sama…!”

“I said,” Tatsuo turned away briskly, “I will fuck you _later_!” And with a sickening crunch of his fist, Takao’s nose broke underneath the powerful pressure. Ritsu began to sob harder, snot running down her nose as her expression contorted into fear and melancholy. Takao clutched at his bleeding, broken nose, yet his unyielding spirit released his true self.

Kuroko was held back by an irritated Kenshin, who kicked at his bruised calf. Kuroko muffled a pained yelp for he was too focused on Takao--brave, stupid Takao--and the hardened expression on his face.

_Takao, no…!_

“Give back Ritsu!” Takao screeched, the unsuspecting alphas dropping to the ground from the sudden invasion of the omega’s distress. Takao sprinted towards Tatsuo, who had dropped Ritsu roughly onto the ground once Takao’s heavy omega scent spread across the air. Takao rushed to Ritsu, holding her tiny, shivering frame  in his arms as he glared at Tatsuo hatefully.

Even Kenshin, a drilled soldier who was prepared for these types of moments, loosened his hold on Kuroko in the heat of the moment. Immediately, Kuroko began to dash towards his new family, who stood defiantly together with shaky limbs and grim lines as smiles. Kuroko reached out his arm to embrace them one last time, to protect them, to do _something_ before Kenshin heaved him away from their familiar warmth.

“Takao, Ritsu--!”

 _BOOM!_ Kuroko’s arm splayed out in front of him, barely an inch away from Takao’s back. A bullet reached the omega man before Kuroko did.

“No…” Takao’s body slumped to the ground as blood pooled around the corpse. Ritsu, who had been holding onto Takao’s hand, gaped openly at her older brother’s sudden death. Kuroko could pinpoint the exact moment the light faded from her eyes. He could vividly see the crimson liquid spilling out of the area that was once Takao’s head. This wasn’t like Kise’s death: straight in the heart. The bullet aimed for the head and caused it to explode into a gory display of guts and brains.

It was like the earth was pulled from under his feet. Kuroko dropped down to his knees in shock at how quick his friend died. He was not given a choice to live, just as how he was not given a choice in living in this dreaded concentration camp.

“TAKAO!” Ritsu screeched. Her brain caught up with the situation at hand and her strong emotions stunned the alphas once more. The loud sobs wracked her whole body like a spasm. Ritsu crouched down to the ground in a crawling position as her tiny hands grasped onto Takao’s shirt. Kuroko’s heart wrenched at the thought of his fellow omega, who couldn’t even utter any last words of comfort. One second he was alive and the next, he was gone.

“Please, no…” Kuroko’s lip trembled. First, Kise and now Takao. Kuroko felt empty inside, like the ocean wave of his screaming omega emotions flushed out his soul and left behind nothing but a husk of his former self.

Death was no stranger to Kuroko, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. Especially not towards his companions, towards people he admired and loved. He loved Kise, just as he loved Takao, and now that the two were slaughtered in front of him like livestock, his defenses abruptly fell.

“Come here, you scum!” Kenshin’s patience was no longer existent. He hauled Kuroko’s empty body up easily and wrenched the omega away from the scene. Kuroko’s eyes lay affixed on the little girl who was no longer “little” mentally. She desperately shook at Takao’s dead body in hopes of waking him up, but to no avail. Her hands stained with red, red blood continued to grasp at her brother’s unmoving body. Her tears streamed down her face mingled with the red liquid that painted her delicate skin once she dipped her head down onto Takao’s cold back. She bawled, she mourned, but Takao would never again breath in this world.

Kuroko hopelessly watched the scene, watched as Tatsuo tugged Ritsu away--no doubt to his bed chambers, Kuroko thought with nausea--even as her little arms reached out towards Takao’s body. None of the soldiers cleaned up the body. They left him there, like Masaomi disrespectfully crunched his shoes against Kise’s body, and then dispersed like the inhumane beings they were.

Kenshin threw Kuroko’s battered up body into the carriage without another word. He didn’t kick or punch Kuroko like the shorter man expected him to, but Kuroko wouldn’t have minded it. He wouldn’t have clenched his jaw in pain nor recoiled into a feeble ball to stop the beating. No, at the moment, Kuroko could not feel a single thing in his body. His corrupted soul turned brittle and unfeeling, even though his mind was a never ending screech into the black void of his brain.

In half an hour, Kuroko would be murdered for being himself. He would be executed because he was an omega fighting for his people. And just like Kise and Takao, he would be seen as brave by some, and foolish by many.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Between the short breaks in which Akashi was forced to hydrate himself and replenish his health, the alpha could feel every single fiber of his being yearning for his omega. He desired to hold his beaten mate close to his heart, to feel their hearts beat as one. He wanted to cup Kuroko’s tear stained cheeks and kiss away the pain until the blue haired male could no longer envision his broken past nor of the horrifying war. And oh, did he long to caress Kuroko much like the moonlight in his palms when they met up.

Those thoughts and desires successfully aided Akashi in his endeavors to stay sane in a maddening place such as this imprisoning asylum. For the past day, his torturers have switched between his malicious cousin and another alpha, who licked at the blood of his victims like a psychopath.

Only once did Masaomi visit him. His despicable father didn’t utter a single word at first; he just stayed in an almost content silence as he watched his son be beaten within an inch of his life. Akashi vowed to keep quiet, but he easily broke that promise to himself once his cousin stabbed him in an open wound with his fingers, the slimy fingers wrenching right through Akashi as he screamed in pain.

Akashi grimaced in remembrance. He didn’t know when his perpetrator would return, but for now, he passed the time by slowly reciting his history textbook word by word. As long as his mind carried on mindless facts and did not dwell too long on his aching body, Akashi did not go insane. He almost snapped a few times, but the thin bond still barely hanging on between him and Kuroko always helped him persevere.

He switched between thinking about his beloved (and imagining meeting up with his soulmate one last time… Just one last time, he would silently beg) and quoting his old textbooks and lessons disciplined into his brain from ruthless tutors and dusty books that stung whenever someone hit him with it.

He never truly felt alone. Akashi comforted himself with his mate’s bond and the idea of the other prisoners of war being locked up in this inescapable tower. His ears always picked up on loud screams and louder sobs. Begs frequently visited the walls as did prayers. The occasional tool of torture clanged ominously against the stone brick walls or skidded across the concrete floor. Bodies hurling onto the ground was not uncommon.

Sometimes, Akashi hallucinated. He could hear his mother whispering into his ear on the right while his lover murmured into the left. Warmth stayed by his side in those tender moments, and he would be able to endure the next few hours of torture. In even rarer times, a voice oddly like his own blanketed his stressed brain for what felt like a few seconds. By the time he awoke as himself once more, his cousin was gone and suffering silence filled the room.

Fortunately, he was lucky enough that his cousin did not hack off any of his vital body parts. At least, not yet.

Akashi snapped out of his reverie once the telltale sign of the door slamming behind his torturer rattled its hinges. The redhead made no move to sit up to the madman who controlled his fate, but he did stay alert for any way out of this miserable purgatory.

“What a pleasant morning it is, Seijuurou.” At least it wasn’t the other man. Akashi preferred his cousin ten times more than the psychopath dressed as a normal human.

As usual, Akashi did not say a word. He did not fancy another visit to the ice room, where they would leave him to the point of near hypothermia. The last time he arrogantly taunted his cousin, the man resorted to chopping off three of his toes due to the severe frostbite from that dreaded room. So far, he only stayed in that room twice, and he’s been fortunate enough not to lose any major limbs.

“It’s a pity you aren’t able to experience it.” His cousin droned on. Good. The odious man was in a chipper mood for someone performing medieval torture practices on other people. Usually, he would sneer at Akashi and taunt him while breaking every last bone in Akashi’s hand, but this time, his cousin casually spoke while polishing his favorite knife.

His cousin clucked his tongue. “Still silent, I see. I really did well in shutting you up quick.” Akashi’s alpha self snarled at the insufferable brunette, but he quickly snuffed out his fury before he could perform any thoughtless moves. His cousin may have a checkmate at the moment, but Akashi knew that a chance would eventually present itself. And when it did…

“Well, I shouldn’t keep our appointment waiting!” His cheerful voice unnerved Akashi. The alarm screeching terribly in his gut told him he would experience something unexpected. Akashi braced himself for the sledgehammer of words to bust down his defenses. It did not disappoint.

“Do you want to hear a secret, Seijuurou? Ah, but I guess it’s not much of a secret when everyone knows. Your father is an intelligent man, Seijuurou. I feel sympathy for Akashi-san to be related to such a failure such as yourself.”

“Ah, but I am getting ahead of myself. Do you remember that little omega bitch of yours? The notorious phantom? I believe his name is Kuroko Tatsuya or something…” Akashi’s breath hitched. His cousin’s smirk invaded his mind the same time his heart lost its erratic beat.

“Well, he is to be publicly executed in an hour. What a shame, really.” A cruel grin emerged on the alpha’s face as he nonchalantly pocketed his knife. Staring Akashi dead in the eye, the brown eyed man wickedly chuckled.

“I would have loved to fuck him once before he died.” He cackled at the fury swirling in Akashi’s blank eyes. “I caught a whiff of him before he left, you know. It was absolutely _divine_ . Kind of like your late mother’s scent, but more earthy.” He licked his lips. Akashi’s body twitched, the only sign of the life in his heaving body. An anvil rested upon his shoulders, weighing down his body-- _his heart and soul_ \--with the new information he gathered.

On one hand, his cousin could be lying in hopes of breaking Akashi apart mentally. Just because nearly two days passed didn’t mean that Akashi _hadn’t_ fallen apart yet. His mind was a high fortress, only to be smashed down if he experienced something so depressing that he would give nothing more than to die. Such as the news of his mate suddenly being executed.

 _Two days… He said two days! No, it’s too soon!_ His dead eye flashed a brilliant golden before returning to its dull color. _Impossible! I am supposed to see and know all! Masaomi… He… AAAAGGGHHH!_

“AAAAGGGHHHH!” Akashi screamed out loud. His head pulsated with a sharp migraine digging into his skull as if needles jutted out of his brain. He would have favored the needles in his brain if only to quell the despondency and desolation wringing out every cell in his body.

His cousin cackled again, but Akashi paid no heed to it. He was frantically racing through the bond, yanking at the damn string to elicit a simple response, a little quiver from his mate to show he was still breathing. But, nothing. Nothing remained but an empty hollow where his beloved omega should have been.

“I’ve finally broken you! Finally, finally!” His cousin hollered in victory and glee. He brandished the knife from the inside of his pocket and with both hands, brought down the weapon onto Akashi’s busted kneecap. Blood splattered out of the injury and onto the sullied ground.

Akashi screamed, the knife digging deep within his skin and penetrating through bone. He didn’t care about the noises he created nor of the certifiable laughter spilling out of his cousin’s lips. Beyond the physical pain inflicted by his torturer, a deeper one rippled across his soul.

He could no longer see Kuroko as his savior in the dark nor could he ever hope to survive this experience (if he could even leave in the first place). For once, he was frustratingly clueless of the future, but he knew one thing for sure: darkness would forever surround his corpse.

Akashi was no longer alive. He may be breathing, but his spirit--bloodied and torn to pieces--remained motionless on the ground beneath his feet. His blank eyes only summoned darkness, but he supposes he didn’t mind basking in his lover’s name for the rest of his measly life.

The once proud, confident Akashi passed away, his living corpse nothing but a broken doll staring unblinkingly into the mist of darkness.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

“You are to remain silent, do you understand? Any sudden movements and the guards will break your legs to incapacitate you.”  Kuroko meekly nodded.

Another alpha replaced Kenshin, who scowled at Kuroko once the ride lurched to a complete stop. Other than an unsavory sneer from the alpha guard, Kuroko did not make any further contact with Kenshin. In fact, as soon as the door opened, Kenshin spat at him before heading off into a random direction. In his place, a thinner beta man stood by with a detached manner of speaking and a grim, mousy face. His wispy golden locks showed his foreign ethnicity, and Kuroko wondered why and how a foreign beta managed to be tied up in all of this chaos. Perhaps he was of mixed blood and was born a carbon copy of one of his parents?

“Come. Follow me.” The beta nodded at the alpha guards encircling the carriage. Five bulky alpha soldiers, ranging from short to tall, male to female, trailed behind the blond and the omega. Kuroko stared down at his feet impassively, though internally, his mind screamed at the injustice of it all. He quickly muted his bond to prevent more stress reaching his male; he unknowingly triggered the exact response he didn’t want his alpha to act upon, though.

No verbal communication grated at Kuroko’s ears and he did not speak a single word either. In a way, the trek to his ultimate doom turned out to be peaceful, calm even--a perfect irony within the battlefield of war. Kuroko stared down at his shackled wrists that Kenshin slapped on before the vigorous ride to the capital commenced.

He mused over the whereabouts of his cousin; after all, he had not seen or felt anyone’s presence once the carriage started up. One would think that a single carriage heading out in the middle of nowhere would have been a key sign to raid the enemy and save their companion, but no one materialized out of nowhere. That either meant his cousin abandoned him (for a better cause too--stepping into the capital of the enemy’s lair was straight up glorified suicide) or the resistance was currently planning something bigger.

Kuroko sincerely hoped it wasn’t the latter. Usually when something big was planned, someone ended up dying (ie. Takao).

The fearless resistance leader gazed up at the bright blue sky without a single white cloud dotting the pastel canvas. He thought of irony and of humanity. He pondered over the cycle of life and of his own worth on planet earth. He still adored humans, despite all of the grief this race has caused. Nonetheless, he stayed rooted to his humanity and to his beliefs that kindness existed in every living human being.

Finally, Kuroko stood in front of a large crowd, most (if not all) curious of the appearance of the infamous phantom leader of the resistance. He gazed down at the people below this stadium, then back up to the heavens above. He did not pray, but he did wish for the resistance’s success as well as the end of the war. If he could not end it himself, then his cousin was more than capable of finishing what he began.

He mulled over his thoughts one last time before being jerked over to a dark gray (almost black) block on the ground. He recognized the block as a fucked up version of a headrest for it supported the head about to be chopped off. He almost snorted. How old fashioned was Masaomi trying to be? Couldn’t he just shoot Kuroko and be done with the whole mess?

Kuroko actually snorted this time. Then again, Masaomi lived to dominate. Of course, the leader would instill fear into the public’s hearts in order to ensure he would win. Unfortunately, Masaomi didn’t account for hope and resilience from the resistance, but that could be a victorious secret that would knock down Masaomi’s pedestal in the future, so Kuroko wouldn’t comment on it.

“Standing before us is a traitor to President Akashi Masaomi and to all of Japan.” The beta announced, catching the audience’s attention. At once, like a fire being snuffed out, voices hushed to silence and all eyes scanned the seemingly empty stage. A few confused whispers sparked across the crowd akin to a wildfire ravaging a forest. The rain of the blond’s words reassured them as he tugged Kuroko over to his side.

A thousand eyes finally landed on a beautiful omega with a petit stature and the most interesting shade of ice blue hair that no one has ever seen before. His features obviously screamed Japanese, but the tundra of his eyes and the sky of his hair did not help eliminate the confusion behind his ethnicity. Still, many ducked their heads down at the sight of a sickly pale man with a smooth, innocent face about to be killed.

“Kuroko Tetsuya, otherwise known as Phantom, is hereby declared a traitor of the state and by the order of our leader, Akashi Masaomi, will be publicly executed as a challenge to all traitors. Give up now lest you all end up like your fearsome leader, Kuroko Tetsuya.” Kuroko huffed out a sigh from his chilled nose. He readily accepted death; it was about time too. Karma was a lot later than he expected, but he supposed he couldn’t run away from death much longer.

Too many close calls finally caught up with him and Kuroko would finally pay for all the deaths tainting his marble skin crimson. As he lay his head down on the slab of rock and the executioner stepped up to the stage with a large axe, Kuroko closed his eyes.

He closed his eyes and dreamed of a better world, of meeting up with his lover beneath a weeping willow under the night sky. He dreamt of the cinnamon on his lover’s skin and the stars reflecting from his beautiful heterochromatic eyes. Kuroko imagined a tiny babe within Akashi’s grasp, the same shade of stunning red hair as his father and his mother’s sparkling eyes. Kuroko thought of it all, remembered it all, and relaxed on his deathbed.

_I love you, Seijuurou._

The axe rose up in the air and swung down.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“We will never give up.” Mayuzumi Chihiro solemnly broadcasted. He stood up on stage with light radiating across his broad shoulders and the barest of fire in his eyes blazing its way to his victory. In the middle of the stage, Mayuzumi kissed his palm, the very pads of his fingertips before saluting his hand to the air.

“For all of the lives lost--alphas, and betas, and omegas alike--and all the suffering loved ones have experienced, I speak for you. I speak for all who have lost someone they loved dearly, and for the innocents lost in the heat of battle.” Mayuzumi commanded attention as he strut up to the edge of the stage in a professional, yet confident manner.

Scooping up his smaller cousin, the silver haired man continued. “I desire for the war to end just as much as our enemy does. However, just as Akashi Masaomi wishes for the war to end in his favor, I too wish for the war to end in my favor.” Kuroko easily slid out of his cousin’s grasp, steely eyes locked on the people of Japan.

“For the people of Japan, for _all_ the people of Japan, I implore you to stand strong. The war is far from over. The _resistance_ is far from over. We will continue to fight for the people’s rights so that _all_ classes will survive in the end.” Mayuzumi finished. He ended his small speech with a perfect ninety degree bow, Kuroko copying his action. When the two rose up, Kagami Taiga approached the both of them with a feral grin on his face.

“And as a side note, America has decided to support the resistance group’s cause. We will no longer stand by and watch the civil war in Japan kill its inhabitants. And to Akashi Masaomi, who is obviously watching this,” Kagami glared out over the crowd, a completely murderous frown on his face as his strong alpha scent wafted into the air. People froze.

“We will do everything in our power to ensure that a power hungry dictator like you will fall! We will win Japan back from your corrupt clutches and restore peace to this nation!” At first, the crowd remained silent as the air after the speech from resistance, but an elderly man began clapping. The domino effect resulted in the audience joining in on clapping as whoops and hollers could be heard.

“Kagami,” Mayuzumi caught both his cousin and his ally’s attention, “lead Kuroko back to our base. I have some business to finish.” Kagami nodded in agreement before slinging his arm around Kuroko’s shaking body. The tall alpha towed the phantom away to the rest of the resistance members, who consisted of a strong group of alphas, betas, and omegas. Once Kuroko removed himself from the premises, Mayuzumi melted into the shadows of the bright sunlight with two other subordinates.

“Kiyoshi…” Kuroko greeted the tall beta with a curt nod. The group consisted of Izuki (omega), Hyuuga (omega), Mibuchi (omega), Imayoshi (alpha), Moriyama (beta), and two other familiar faces that only brought on bitter memories and a melancholic taste of defeat and regret.

“Aomine-san, Murasakibara-san…” He breathed out. Aomine managed a weak grin to Kuroko that didn’t reach his eyes while Murasakibara waved back. Kuroko noticed the many bandages plastered all across their faces and exposed skin. He could only assume that once his mate left the manor, his two trusted friends were exiled as well. Most likely after being beaten to near death by the soldiers.

“It’s been a while, Tetsu.”

“You’re not eating enough, Kuro-chin.” Aomine rolled his eyes at Murasakibara’s greeting, but didn’t reprimand him on it. A small, relieved grin stretched across Kuroko’s face as he stepped closer to the two. He didn’t know them long enough to create deep bonds, but just the notion that they were close friends to Seijuurou was more than enough for him. So, he opened up his arms to the duo with a soft, quivering smile. Kuroko stumbled a little from the pain in his hips--that did not go unnoticed by the rest of the resistance nor of his tattered body--but Aomine caught him with steady arms. No one dared to speak of the torture their beloved leader endured.

Aomine shocked them all by bringing Kuroko close to his body heat first. He clenched his eyes shut from the same memory they shared and sniffled a little in Kuroko’s hair. The dark skinned man lightly shuddered in Kuroko’s embrace, the only indication of his obvious mourning towards losing his soulmate. Kuroko understood completely; even as much as he kicked out his omega self, the pesky part of his character always crawled back with a small hope that Seijuurou would be okay, that they would be okay.

“You’re going to be fine, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko repeated over and over again in a mantra.

Next, Murasakibara gently pried Kuroko out of Aomine’s grasp to hug him as well. Kuroko softly patted Murasakibara’s back, knowing that the male was the closest to Akashi.

“He’s fine, Murasakibara-kun. I promise you, he’s still alive.” Kuroko whispered to his giant friend. Though he sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself in the pretense of calming the purple haired alpha down. His eyelids shut down at the point, and Kagami helped him into a familiar camouflage car that would drive far far away from the abominable capital city.

“You okay, Kuroko?” Kagami quietly inquired, a stark contrast to his boisterous nature. Kuroko only managed a small, comforting smile to the alpha.

“I’m just tired, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko admitted. His words held a double meaning for he was exhausted of life as well, but Kagami didn’t need to know that extra tidbit. Kagami nodded in understanding.

“Well, at least you’re back again. I’m here if you need anything, okay?”

“Alright. Thank you, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko resumed staring out the window at the passing trees and deserted city areas. The comfort of a familiar setting helped pacify his overwhelming urge to sprint back to the city and save Seijuurou. He wanted to spring up and actually _move._ He wanted to _do_ something instead of sit back helplessly and watch his comrades die around him.

Yet, the whole experience in the concentration camp (that could have gone a lot worse as well) reminded him yet again that he did not have a choice. From the moment his parents died, Kuroko never had a choice. He didn’t choose to wage a civil war against omegas and other disobedient citizens. He was not the one who murdered innocent omegas or betas nor was he the one who create concentration camps for these omegas/betas.

The whole way home, Kuroko stared out the window in utter misery. He was alive, but at what cost? His morality swayed a little and his untouchable personality disappeared with his friends’ lives. How could he brave the war when he was more lost than before? How could he continue when his gut screamed for his attention, hinting at a much bigger problem?

And how could he go home, safe and sound, to his base while Seijuurou suffered in a torturing prison?

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Oh, I wonder if they use the same torture methods as we do?” Hayama Koutarou, a hyper omega with fast reflexes and speeds almost godlike in nature, cheerily asked as he skipped in place next to Mayuzumi and Nebuya Eikichi. Nebuya flexed his large muscles before shrugging nonchalantly. Mayuzumi didn’t even bother to comment about how scary that sounded.

“Well, we’re about to find out.” Mayuzumi announced, his eyes sweeping up the large building like tower crafted of stone brick. “Nebuya, keep watch. You know the signal if large quantities of soldiers approach this area.” Nebuya huffed out a confirmation.

“Let’s go, Hayama. Oh, and if you don’t want to be shoved off the building, don’t make a damn sound.” Mayuzumi added the last part. Hayama tended to be too overzealous in most things he did, so Mayuzumi always made certain that the other would understand the serious tone behind their plans.

“Gotcha, boss!”

“What did I just say?” Hayama instantly quieted with a zip of his lips and a throw of his invisible key to the grass. Nebuya snorted. Mayuzumi opted to ignore his comrade’s childish antics and twirled a sturdy Swiss army knife in case he needed it. With a solid deep breath in, Mayuzumi stepped back before charging towards the tower. Being the second best assassin definitely had its benefits.

Behind him, Hayama landed a little farther below him, but they began the long climb up to one of the closest windows. There were no bars around the pane due to the massive drop down from the window; the height of the window had to be at least twenty five stories. Regardless, Mayuzumi effortlessly scaled the window without having to use his Swiss army knife, so the mission was definitely at a good start.

Once he reached a certain spot above the window, Mayuzumi propelled his lower body into the glass with a strong amount of force thrown into his legs. With the momentum of the crash, his legs smoothly slid through the now broken window. His body curved to fit through the crevice of the opening and he fluidly slipped through after using the ledge of the window as a support for his arms. He instantly ducked down into a crouch as a gunshot whooshed through the air and the released bullet sliced through the spot Mayuzumi previously stood.

Hayama entered the building shortly after Mayuzumi dodged another bullet and sped towards the attacker. Mayuzumi snatched ninja stars from within his secret pockets and pinned the woman to a wall with two of them at her arms. The last two embedded into her pants once she was a safe distance from the duo.

“Fend them off, Hayama. I’m going to find Akashi.” Mayuzumi ordered. Hayama nodded, saluting goofily to his leader.

“Yes, sir!” Mayuzumi blankly stared at his idiotic team mate before forcing his misdirection out. Blending into the darkness of the building, Mayuzumi skulked around the corridors while he attempted to sniff out Akashi’s strong alpha scent. As a beta, his nose proved to be amazing, but his talent and experience just increased his prowess.

Mayuzumi rolled his eyes when he heard Hayama howling in excitement as he beat up the enemies surrounding him. Of course the blond would have a stern scolding later, but for now, Mayuzumi focused on the current task on hand (even as loud and annoying as Hayama seemed at the moment). The beta breathed in slowly; the building reeked of blood as to be expected, but one of the trails tinged a dark orange (almost scarlet) stood out among the rest. Mayuzumi followed the scent trail like a bloodhound.

 _There!_ Mayuzumi rattled at the doorknob and found the door to be unlocked. He inwardly snorted at the poor security, but he supposed the person attending to Akashi didn’t expect a sudden attack from two seemingly random intruders. Mayuzumi shut the door behind him in anticipation, but all he found was darkness and a lump of still flesh leaning against the wall with haggard breaths.

“Akashi?” Mayuzumi quietly called out. No answer. Mayuzumi quickly jogged over to the person kneeling next to the frigid wall. He couldn’t make out much of the person’s figure, but Mayuzumi’s nose never failed. So, he lightly touched Akashi’s body in hopes of catching the other’s attention. Instead, Akashi flinched at the random hand patting his shoulder.

“Hello, Akashi. My name is Mayuzumi and I’m here to bust you out.” Still silence. Mayuzumi sighed; they were running out of time. “I’m your mate’s cousin, but that’s not really important right now. Just trust me when I say I’m here to help.” Mayuzumi didn’t wait for a response. He swiftly picked up Akashi and cradled the man in his arms. Blood oozed out of Akashi’s open wounds and the foul stench emitting from the once proud alpha caused Mayuzumi to wrinkle his nose.

“Definitely going to Midorima’s first.” Mayuzumi murmured to himself. He made sure that Akashi wouldn’t be jostled too much before he darted out the door. Fortunately, no one stuck around this particular area so Mayuzumi found no problem flying up the stairs with Akashi curled up in a large ball in his arms. He grimaced.

Akashi’s face remained the same other than the bruises dotting his face like freckles and the enormous scar stretching across one of Akashi’s eyes. Mayuzumi was surprised, however. He didn’t expect Akashi (even as “absolute” as he seemed; sounded like bullshit to Mayuzumi but whatever) to be more sane than he thought. Akashi didn’t even make a noise of protest or pain from an accidental brush against his wounds. In fact, it seemed as if the kid was _dead._

“Tetsuya so owes me a damn figurine when this is all over.” He muttered mainly to himself, but the name seemed to spark recognition within Akashi’s dead orbs for a sharp intake of breath pressed into his battered lungs.

Mayuzumi finished the last flight of stairs leading to his original break in spot. The shards lying across the ground marked the window he burst through. Mayuzumi jerked his head over back to the window as Hayama decked another man into the nose. The omega bobbed his head up and down in comprehension before practically diving out of the window with a large toothy grin.

“Okay, hold on tight and whatever you do, don’t talk; you’ll bite on your tongue and possibly die of infection or blood loss. Oh, and, you might feel a _lot_ of pain.” Akashi grunted. Mayuzumi accepted that as an acceptable answer. Without further ado, the silver haired male sprung off the wall behind him to launch his body out of the open window. Behind him, angry shouts (primarily from one voice) permeated the otherwise silent air.

As soon as he leapt out of the window, Mayuzumi let gravity control his movements. He stayed calm, even when Akashi grunted at him a few times in panic. The taller man wielded out his Swiss army knife when the ground approached closer; he then slowly glided towards the outer wall of the building. At the very last minute, he struck his knife out hung on for dear life as the knife eventually dug deep into the wall and stopped the two from plummeting to their immediate death.

Mayuzumi hovered only a few feet off the ground. With both feet planted firmly on the side of the building, Mayuzumi yanked out his favorite knife with all his might and began the trek back down to earth. He flipped down easily enough into Nebuya’s arms, who caught him and Akashi while yawning. Mayuzumi rolled his eyes before jumping out of Nebuya’s hold.

“Alright, let’s get out of this hellhole. I smelled more blood in there than the amount of people I’ve killed, which is saying something.”

“Wait.” Mayuzumi halted in his tracks as he stared down at the alpha within his arms. The redhead no longer seemed as feeble (to be fair, he never did in the first place)--despite his bloodied, bruised body and glossy eyes--as he commanded for the trio to stop.

“I must ask you a favor.”

“Look, can we do that once we reach the damn car? I don’t think staying here is gonna accomplish anything other than allowing your buddies back there to reach us sooner.”

“Mm, fair point.” The order on his legs was released and Mayuzumi gladly ran the fuck away from the torture chamber.

He wasn’t kidding when he said Kuroko owed him a new damn figurine. He sighed. The things he did for the people he cared out.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so so sorry


End file.
